Escaping Reality
by ShadowTeir
Summary: Pure fandom, i own nothing except the OC's and additional story plot, Hi i'm Alexandra now i have two last names but one doesn't count any more so i guess i can say i'm Alexandra Maryanne Flame, wonder how i got to where i am today? Well if you want to Escape Reality then give my story a shot and see how i did it... Yeah i know sucky summery, Doctor/OC, Reviews are welcome xxx T
1. Rose and Flame

I do not own Doctor Who *Opens draw and squeals* oh my god the deed to 'Doctor Who', what! No! Don t take it, I wanit, I wanit, I wanit...

Escaping reality

XXX

"Hello, and welcome to simulation six, I will be your guide to the desired TV show you wish to experience"

We're in the future the year 3120 and our technology has advanced astronomically in the last 1107 years that have passed since the year 2013.

Now call me old fashioned but I liked the old TV show 'Doctor Who' and I have been doing research of how to escape reality and enter into another, this however should be impossible but if you look at that word all I can see is 'im-possible' so it has to be possible somehow, I have been testing theory after theory and hopefully I have found a solution to my dream.

Oh that s right I haven t introduced myself yet, sorry I seem to be getting quite rude as time has gone on but my name is Alexandra Van Allen, I'm a lady of the Van Allen line and I hate it, to many rules to many expectations and I didn't ask to be born into this family in fact I would like to dream that I could run as fast and as far as I could from my life and that was how I found 'Doctor Who', the mad man with a box that doesn t stop running.

"What show would you like to experience Lady Alexandra?" I cringe at the title put before my name but continue as I would normally,

"Hello, I would like to experience the Television show 'Doctor Who'" I say as polite as I could muster, I had to in order to not gain suspicion from my guards, yeah I had tried to run quite a few times and my father had sent them to bring me back, now I have my own personal shadows. 'Yay.'

"Which year would you like to experience-" I knew the year off by heart so I cut her off.

"2005" my voice was short and sharp I wanted to escape soon.

The woman nods and leads me to the usual room, because I spent most of my free time here which admittedly wasn't as much as I would like.

There was the machine I was continuously laying upon, the Animus (A/N yeah I know Assassin's creed, but the thing is I couldn't think of anything so for my sake I do not own it).

So laying down in the machine I put the helmet on and pull on the finger clip keeping my excitement and fear that they would find out at bay as my plan started.

The signal that it was going to start soon came up 'customize look' so I picked something totally unrecognisable, long crimson red hair, pale skin, I kept my eye's as I was fond of them, they were a deep chocolate brown with golden embers burning inside and a slim form.

I had selected my look and the simulation was to begin, my plan started.

As I felt myself leave my body I turned quickly and saw myself hooked up to the machine and saw the purple wire, lunging forward I grab it and yank it from the machine sending sparks flying and suddenly my physical body disappeared in a blinding flash of light and then I was engulfed in darkness.

XXX

"Alex, come on wake up, you've had your nap now come on, I wanna see Mickey!" a voice said, wait Mickey?

Slowly I open my eye's to see Rose, Rose Tyler, in front of me...

It worked, I'm free...

"Alexandra Maryanne Flame get the hell up." she huffs and turns so playing along I get up and stretch.

"Alright calm down Rosie," I roll my eyes and stand up, Jackie Tyler comes in,

"Hey sweetheart awake now?" I could picture her as my aunt.

"Yeah, it was a nice nap, Aunt Jackie." I test, she doesn't seem fazed by it, 'guess that's what she is to me then, which make's Rose my cousin?' I hug her and Rose drags me out of the door and down the steps.

*Time skip*

"Uhg, I think I'm gonna die from all that sweetness, guys cut it out, we got to get back to work Rose" Mickey pulls away and mock glares at me, I have learnt that he considers me a sister.

He kisses Rose and gives me hug before we head back to work. Stacking clothes on displays had to be the most boring thing I have ever done, so I find Rose and we talk as there is nothing else to do. Someone says over the intercom that the shop will be closing in 5 minutes and we head for the door.

"OI" the security guard, Tom, says holding out a bag of lotto money, I look at Rose and grab the bag as we run for the elevator.

"Come on, Come on, don't be so slow I could run down the stairs in the time this thing takes" I say as me and Rose stand in the elevator finally we reach the bottom and I remember what happens next, a violent shudder runs down my spine as I think of the dead body down here.

"WILSON!, Wilson we've got the lottery money, Wilson, are you there?" Rose says as she tries to open the door, it was locked.

"We can t hang about, they're closing the shop, Wilson?" she tries

"Rose come on your not gonna get an answer just leave the money at the door." I say, she drops it at the door and we hear a noise,

"Hello? Wilson?" I know it's not him but play along, Rose drags me to the double doors and looks inside. She leads me into a store room for manikins and suddenly applause burst out from nowhere, the door closes with a slam and I jump knowing that it all starts now, Rose runs over to it and tries to open it, it doesn't budge, we walk again and I turn as she walks passed the one at the start of the row and look at it as its head turns, what were their names again?

I spent a while going on in my thoughts that I didn t notice that we had moved until my back hit the wall.

The manikin in front of us raises its hand and I grab Roses, closing my eyes 'What the hell are their names?' I know it isn't the best thought at the time and to be honest I just didn't want to think of what would happen if the doctor didn t come in time...

A hand grabs mine and I look to my left to see the doctor, an exact replica of Christopher Eccleston, 'well in this universe i guess Chris looked like The Doctor...'

"Run!" and that was exactly what I did, I held onto his hand and pulled Rose into a run behind me, I heard the pipe burst as the manikin thing chopped it, oh I remember their names now,

"Auton's! That s their name, I can t believe I forgot, god how stupid can I be," I say aloud unaware that I had drawn The Doctor's attention with that statement.

He pulled us into the elevator and grabbed the Auton s arm pulling, I let go of Roses arm and help to pull it off,

"You pulled his arm off..." Rose said sounding disbelieving, I roll my eyes

"Yes Rosie, we did." Please by all means note the heavy sarcasm.

"Yup, Plastic," he said as he chucked it at Rose but was looking at me for some reason, in the show he always looked at the doors waiting...

"Very clever nice trick, who're they then students? Is this a student thing or what?" Rose asked seeming to ignore me

"Why would they be students?" myself and the doctor ask, he glanced at me again as if to say 'why don t you think they're students?'

"I dunno?" she says, I roll my eyes, 'my god my cousin is weird.'

"Well you said it why students?" he asked again, in this regeneration he seemed to like to push humans to use their brain.

"'Cause, to get that many people dressed up and being silly they gotta be students..." well it was logical I suppose...

"That makes sense well done, they're not students" I join in on the last bit cheerfully as he states it bluntly creating a stark contrast. 'Hmm, Tony Stark.'

"Whoever they are when Wilson finds them, he's gonna phone the police" Rose said like it was going to solve everything, I roll my eyes at her again... I seem to do that a lot lately.

"Who s Wilson?" he asks sounding genuinely curious

"Chief electrician..." Rose says, The Doctor opens his mouth to respond but I get there faster,

"He's dead isn't he?" I ask in a quiet whisper even though I know the answer, he looks at me solemnly,

"Yes" suddenly the elevator stops with a ding and the doors open the doctor going out quickly,

"That s not funny, that s just sick." she says as she bounds over to us, The Doctor grabs her arm and stops her and pushes her slightly to the side

"Hold on mind your eyes" he turns and flashes the buttons with the sonic, I had to keep in a squeal when I saw it, instantly when her turned it on the controls spark and I blink rapidly.

"I've had enough of this now!" Rose says as she jumps at the sparks. The Doctor walks off, leaving her to herself but I follow quickly dragging Rose knowing all she would do is wait until he was a certain distance.

"Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they? Are you a part of this Alex?" she asks I could answer those questions all at once and I would laugh at her face if I could but we had to stick to the story line, but the answers would be, 'The Doctor, living plastic namely Auton s, no really they are, and no I'm not involved in a prank this is all real... moving on.'

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures, they're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this."  
he pulls out a devise that I know for a fact is actually an explosive.

"So!" he says as he opens the fire exit shoving Rose through and myself stepping passed him and out the door in a calm disposition, "I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me, no. Go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast." he says almost snidely. I scoff

"I don t like beans on toast, it's disgusting." (Not actually true I find it nice on occasion.) this causes him to snort as he goes to close the door, he pauses and says

"Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." I sigh at the over dramaticness of that statement and Rose seems to pale a bit as he shuts the door. Rose turns away looking slightly bemused while I wait for what I knew would happen. It opened again.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your names?" he asks

"This is Rose, I'm Alexandra." I say with a smile,

"Nice to meet you, Alexandra, Rose. Run for your life." I laugh as he says this and at how cheerful he seems about blowing things up even though he doesn't like guns he shuts the door again.

We turn around and Rose looking slightly confused and myself grinning at what had just happened run 'I just met the doctor *fan girl squeal*'.

Outside, nobody knows what is going on all clueless and it's amazing how things that can be so life changing don't really affect the world around the people or person that said life changing event happened to. Rose is distracted as she pulls me across the street and nearly gets us run over by a taxi.

"Watch it!" he shouts I want to make a rude gesture but know it's not the man s fault and smile apologetically.

Rose proceeds to drag us as far away from the building as possible, we look back just in time to see the top floor blow up, I was an amazing sight but also terrifying at the same time, the colours looking wonderful in the contrast to the dark sky, and terrifying that we could still be in that building dead if The Doctor hadn t come to the rescue. We run down the street and something caught my eye, a police box, to be exact, the TARDIS.

We get home and are bombarded by aunt Jackie fussing over us and I can't help but wave her off as I get a glass of bourbon, Mickey is right you shouldn't drink tea after an experience like that...

News 24 is on the television as I sit in a seat just over from Rose knowing Mickey would want to sit there. Rose sat there on sofa, watching it with a slightly blank expression.

I ignore the reporter on the screen and look at the fire they're trying to put out at the top of the building we used to work in.

The dummy's arm is lying on a chair and I look over at it with wary eye's knowing it would attack Rose tomorrow. Aunt Jackie walks in holding a phone to her ear, as she tells to one of her friends on the phone about the explosion,

"I know, it's on the telly! It's everywhere! They're lucky to be alive!" she hands Rose a mug of tea "Honestly, it's aged them. Skin like a pair of old bibles. Walking in now you'd think I was HER daughter and HER niece! Oh and here's himself..." she says as she walks out into the kitchen, Mickey appears in the doorway looking slightly panicked and I can't help but think it's sweet,  
"I've been phoning your mobiles, you both could've been dead! It's on the news and everything! I can't believe that your shop went up!" He hugs Rose then turns and does the same to me

"We're alright, honestly, We're fine! Don't make a fuss." Rose says taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, what happened?" he looked at us expectantly and I had to stop myself from showing that I knew and that I wanted to talk about it, I also stop myself from saying 'Spoilers.' and then curse my knowledge of this show... 'How does River manage it all the time? But then again it's bound to get easier with time.' I think.

"I don't know!" Rose says in an exasperated voice, he turns to me, So I hold my hand up.

"Don't look at me why would I know anything." my tone defensive

"What was it though, what caused it?" Mickey pushes, didn't we say we didn t know? I know I'm lying through my teeth but still...

"We weren't in the shop, we was outside, we didn't see anything Mickey..." I say with a tone to match Roses

Aunt Jackie walks in covering the speaker of the phone as she talks to us, "It's Debbie on the other end, she knows a man from the Mirror - five hundred quid for an interview!" I think of how the reporters would twist our words and feel disgust, the same in any time, anything for a story.

"Oh that's brilliant! Give it here!" she says motioning for the phone and I grin at her knowing what she is planning and I couldn't agree more with her, She takes the phone and hangs it up, I personally would have said a few choice words before I did that but it got the job done I suppose.

"Well, you've gotta find some way of making money. Your jobs kaput and I'm not bailing you out." Aunt Jackie says, I pout, 'there goes my free month', I sigh knowing she was right we couldn't rely on her for money it wasn't fair to her, the phone rings again and She lunges for it answering it,

"Beth! They're alive!" 'Oh god dramatic even in real life,' she leaves the room again to talk more hearing the last of the conversation "I tell ya, sue for compensation! They were within seconds of death..."

"What're you drinking? Tea? No, no no, that's no good, that's no good. You're in shock, you need something stronger." he says as he looks at Rose's drink and then goes to look at mine,

"I know the rules Mickey I want to dull the shock and sleep not be up on tea. I'm on Bourbon." I say it with slight humour, knowing that this wouldn't affect me because in 3120 the alcohol is a lot stronger,

"Why?" she asks, as though offended, 'what's wrong with tea?'.

"You deserve a proper drink, you, me and maybe the hob goblin over there, we're going down the pub, my treat. How about it?" Hob goblin? yeah right he shouldn't talk about himself

"Don t talk about yourself Mickey, if anyone is a hob goblin it's you." I say nudging him, "Besides im gonna pass."  
"Is there a match on?" she asks smiling, Busted, I pull out my phone and look at the scores,

"I'm just thinking about you, babe!" I snigger at that knowing from the start,

"There's a match on, aint there." she states still smiling, her face gaining a bit of colour,

"Well, that's not the point. We could catch the last five minutes." he says finally giving up,

"Don t worry Micky Man united, is winning 2-0 doubt Liverpool is gonna win now, I mean unless there is a miracle." I say with a smirk, he glares at me and turns back to Rose,

"Go on then. I'm fine, really. Go. Get rid of that..." she says smiling as she points to the Auton arm, 'what's the point it only ends up behind the sofa again' I think,

Mickey points to his lips. Rose gives him a kiss. I gag at this in a playful manner he pushes her back onto the chair and they laugh as I mime throwing up, then he hugs me. He gets up to go and Rose puts a leg out to trip him up. Mickey picks up the arm and waves with it.

"Buh Bye!" he says in a high pitched badly faked voice,

"Bye!" she says as she waves at him, I wave as well, Mickey pretends to strangle himself with the arm and leaves, I smile tensely at his actions knowing it would actually do that soon. Rose shakes her head fondly and turns her attention back to the news. I get up with my drink and head to my room,

"Night, Rose" I call over my shoulder as I walk in and close the door to my room

I lay on my bed going over what had happened over the course of one day and must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know an alarm clock I going off, I sit up and look at the alarm, 7:30, right work, well it would be if I had a job any more, I hear aunt Jackie shouting to us,

"There's no point in getting up, sweethearts. You've got no job to go to."

I get up and head to the shower to wake up knowing I wouldn't get back to sleep now.

Once out I put on a black sleeveless top, flared black jeans, a black and brown body warmer then grab my grey check flat cap, then blow dry my hair, placing my cap on after I'm finished.

I go into the living room Rose is having breakfast, her aunt Jackie is talking to her.

"There's Finches... you could try them. They've always got jobs." I cringe, butchers, I couldn't chop up another living thing even if it was dead already, sure I like to eat meat but give it to me to chop and I won t touch it.

"Oh, great. The butchers, and you know that Alex won t work there...morning Alex" Rose answers and smiles at me.

"Morning Rose, aunt Jackie" I say in reply,

"Well it might do you good! That shop was giving you girls airs and graces. And I'm not joking about getting compensation - you've both had genuine shock and trauma! Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek!" I look at her about to say that she was- "I know she IS Greek, but that's not the point - it's a valid claim." Wow I could claim shock and trauma and get money for it, you learn something new every day...

I hear a rattling and know that Rose hears it to and we both stand up.

"Mum, you're such a liar, we told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays!" she says exasperated that the cat flap wasn't nailed down, it was I know it was, I also know it's the Doctor...

"I did it weeks back!"

"No, you thought about it!" she says in a snippy tone, I nudge her with my elbow, she looks over and I shake my head at her,

When we get to the door it looks like the screws have fallen out onto the floor. The cat flap moved violently, Rose leaps backwards I laugh at her as I push the flap back, then comes back again and I poke the cat flap open again this time holding it open. The Doctor's face is right outside it I laugh at him and get up. Rose opens the door to him and I grin.

"What're you doing here?" he asks confused looking at the both of us,

"Waiting for the circus..." I say with sarcasm the smile slipping off my face as I act mad,

"We live here." Rose says looking at him with a bemused expression, I roll my eye's 'spoil sport'.

"Well, what do you do that for?" The Doctor asks, god he's so dense, I mean does he really want to be forced into an early 10?

"Because we do! And we're only at home because someone blew up our job." Rose says her voice slowly becoming pissed off, The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver, squeal, I wish I had a sonic.

"Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" he asks, do we look like plastic, because I sure as hell haven't had surgery, he knocks us on the forehead and I flinch because I had alcohol last night. "No, bonehead. Bye, then!"

He makes to go, but Rose pulls him back inside, I give him an apologetic look as he is forced into the hallway and pushed against me as it is so cramped.

"You, inside. Right now." she sure is commanding isn't she... She shuts the door. Aunt Jackie being nosy decides to ask

"Who is it?" to us as we walk past Rose pokes her head into aunt Jackie's bedroom.

"It's about last night, he's part of the inquiry. Give us 10 minutes." I shout over Roses shoulder.

"They deserves compensation." she says as The Doctor walks passed, he pauses

"Huh, we're talking millions." he says going along with the charade, I walk into the front room imagining the scene I was missing and snort, should have stayed, I sigh and sit on the sofa, putting my feet up, Rose going into the kitchen as The Doctor came in,

"Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?" she asks from the kitchen

"Might as well, thanks! Just milk." he says as going over to the coffee table and picks up the magazine, Rose goes into the kitchen and starts making coffee.

"We should go to the police. Seriously. All three of us." I shake my head at the idea drawing The Doctors attention for a split second,

"That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien." he says aloud and I couldn't help but giggle at that statement, he grins at me.

"I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong." I roll my eyes as she completely carries on with her one track thought, The Doctor picks up a book and flicks through it.

"Sad ending." he says as he puts it down,

"I know I was expecting more from it..." I say, he looks at me again with a thoughtful frown,

"They said on the news they'd found a body." Rose said from the kitchen, that would be Wilsons body sweetie, Oh my god River Song moment, The Doctor picks up an envelope and reads it.

"Rose Tyler." he reads aloud then looks at me, "are you a Tyler as well?" I shook my head,

"Nah, I'm Alexandra, Maryanne Flame." I say in a distracted voice as I think on what was to come yet. He looks in the mirror at his reflection,  
"Ahh, could've been worse!" He pulls his ears out slightly "Look at me' ears."

"I always thought that they suited you..." I say as I look at him with interest,

"All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke." Rose said from the kitchen, I wouldn't really know, what with me being there for not even a day before it got blown up... The Doctor shuffles a pack of cards, and looks almost giddy,

"Luck be a lady!" he says as he goes to do it again,

"Well anyway if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying." she says in a confident voice, I grimace again at the mention of police, what with me having guards around for a while I may as well have been under arrest... The Doctor shuffles the cards again and manages to make them all go flying, I laugh at his face as he looks slightly shocked,

"I want you to explain everything." Rose continues not at all bothered by my laughter

"Maybe not." he says clearly talking about the cards as he ignores Rose, suddenly there was a shuffling behind the sofa where I was sitting, 'oh shit' The Doctor looks over

"What's that then? You got a cat?" he asks both of us, I shake my head and stand up nervously standing by the kitchen door, The Doctor leans behind the sofa and the dummy's arm leaps out and grabs him by the neck. I jump at this and quickly run over to help him, Rose come strolling in with the coffee

"We did have, but there's these strays, they come in off the estate..." Behind her, I try to stop The Doctor being strangled viciously by the hand while he tries vainly to fight it off.

She does not quite seem to register that the Doctor is being harassed by a rubber hand.

"I told Mickey to chuck that out..." she says putting the tray down on the table,  
"Honestly, give a man a plastic hand, I'm not surprised your joining in Alex... anyway, I don't even know your name, Doctor... what was it?" I roll my eyes

"ROSE, this isn t a joke will you help for crist sake!" I shout losing my patience, The Doctor throws the hand off and it flies across the room attaching itself to my face. I grunt and the Doctor leaps up and tries to pull it off. The Doctor, myself and Rose who is now helping, crash onto the coffee table myself landing on a few of the broken shards and having hot coffee spilt onto it I let out a muffled scream. The Doctor pushes Rose back onto the sofa and gets out his sonic screwdriver, disabling the hand. He helps me up and takes a quick look at the cuts.

"It's alright, I've stopped it. There you go, you see?" He says as he tosses it to Rose "'Armless." despite myself I find myself laughing at his pathetic attempt of a joke, only to stop and wheeze from the pain of the cut.

"Do you think?" Rose asks as she uses it to whack him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" The Doctor cries as he grabs his arm, I bite my lip to stop from laughing at him knowing it would cause pain. He seems to realise that he has the arm and gets up going straight for the door, I get up carefully, muttering

"One track mind..."

The Doctor is running down the stairs, Rose hot on his tail and me slightly behind her clutching my side.

"Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off." Rose says following him down the stairs,

"Yes I can. Here I am, this is me, swanning off. See ya!" I snort at him and his childish behaviour, wincing slightly.

"That arm was moving, it tried to kill Alex!" she carried on completely ignoring any attempt he made to get away

"Ten out of ten for observation Rose." I say from behind her nicking The Doctor's line, he looks back but quickly turns ahead again.

"You can't just walk away, that's not fair! You've got to tell us what's going on." Rose exclaims still right on his tail,

"No I don't." was his simple response, they reach the bottom of the stairs, go through the doors.

"Alright then. We'll go to the police. We'll tell everyone. You said, if we did that, we'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell us, or we'll start talking." I roll my eyes

"Rose I'm not going anywhere near the police for starters and like hell am I going to get anyone killed...OW!" I say as I grip my side to tight,

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" he asked Rose as he turns around

"Sort of." she sounded unsure

"Doesn't work." he said shortly, he continued walking

"Who are you?" she asks with slight desperation in her voice,

"I told you! The Doctor." he said, 'yeah sorry mate Rose aint gonna buy that...'

"Yeah. But Doctor what?" she asks again, I sigh

"Just the Doctor, Rosie." I say drawing their attention again.

"The Doctor." she asks looking at him sceptically

"Hello!" he says with a wave, I snort at his sarcastic response to his name,

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" she asks her tone slightly scathing, I wince

"Sort of." he says mimicking her earlier words,

"Come on. You can tell us. We've seen enough. Are you the police?" I bit my lip as she asked him that, yeah right...

"No. I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home." he says, passing through yeah right, then I register his other words 'I'm a long way from home.' yeah you are aren't you... Gallifrey.

"But what have we done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after us?" Rose asked, my god she's inquisitive...

"Oh! Suddenly the entire world revolves around you two! You were just an accident, you got in the way, that's all." he says slightly annoyed if his tone is anything to go by,

"Yeah an accident... I've been told that I was an accident from birth, what makes this any different, right?" I had whispered that last bit to myself but I didn't count on time lord hearing

"It tried to kill her!" Rose said again... putting up a mask to hide my hurt I say

"Hey her has a name you know," I can tell by the way he glanced back at me that he wasn't convinced at all...

"It was after me, not you two! Last night, in the shop, I was there, you two blundered it. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down... the only reason it fixed on you two is that you met me." he said his voice slightly raised,

"So, what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you." I laugh outright at that even through the pain I know the truth of that statement, 'the earth is still spinning because he saves it all the time...'

"Sort of, yeah." his boyish self says

"You're full of it!" Rose says with amusement

"Sort of, yeah." he repeats

"But, all this living plastic - who else knows about it?" I ask cautiously knowing I was treading thin ice,

"No one." he passes it off dismissively but I can hear the sad undertone, feel the aura of pain,

"What, you're on your own?" I wince at that statement, oh Rose you don t know when to stop do you?

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on!" I couldn't argue with that knowing most of that was true for this century. Rose takes the arm off him.

"Okay, start from the beginning." she demands "If you're gonna go with this living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do... how did you kill it?" she asks, ah we're getting to the good part now,

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead." he explains shortly

"So that's radio control?" she asks unsure,

"Thought control." I say correcting her, drawing The Doctor's attention once more, concern comes across his face,

"Are you alright?" he asks, I shrug

"I'm fine, I've had worse than this, just a sting really." I say

"Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?" Rose says knowing I had indeed had worse wounds, which must have been carried over to this dimension.

"Long story." he says completely disregarding her,

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies... what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" I laugh again,

"No honey" They laugh.

"I know." she says laughing slightly

"It's not a price war." we all laugh again as he says this, "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?"

"yes" I say instantly drawing a look of surprise in the same instant as Rose says

"No."

"But you're still listening." he says to her knowing he had caught her out. She stops. The Doctor walks on.

"Really though, Doctor. Tell us - who are you?" the doctor pulls to a stop as Rose says this

"Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving?" he walks back to us, "It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like its standing still. I can feel it." I thought he was going to take Roses hand but he surprised me by taking mine, I gasp as I feel exactly what he seems to describe,

"The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..." he explains

he drops my hand and I feel slightly dizzy at this experience, I hadn't noticed he had taken Roses hand as well.

"That's who I am. Now, forget me, Alexandra Flame, Rose Tyler." he took the arm from Rose and waved it in her face, "Go home." He walks away. Rose watches his retreating back and then starts to walk herself, I however stay and watch. The Doctor steps into a police box and then that beautiful noise is heard. Rose hears the sound of the TARDIS departing, she runs back to me as fast as she can only to see the police box is gone, she looks at me then at the sky, shielding her eyes from the sun, looks around us, then walks away again, I follow and she stops,

"Do you really believe him Alex?"

"Sure, I mean it makes sense, how else would you pull off a solid plastic arm or how would you explain what we felt when he touched our hands..." I trail off remembering the feeling, she nods and we continue Rose leading us to Mickey's flat.

Rose knocked on the door, a moment later Mickey lets us in.

"Yahey, there's my woman!" he slaps her ass "Kit off!" he commands mockingly

"Ew, Micky, don't want to see nor hear that" I say as he hugs me "you got a first aid kit?" I ask

"Yeah under the sink, why what happened?" he asks

"I had a tumble on aunt Jackie's glass table." I say going to the kitchen to stich up my side.

"Shut up." Rose says as she gives him a kiss. Micky comes into the kitchen as I pull the needle and thread through my side,

"Yeah. Any excuse to get in the bedroom. jeez you want some help Lex?" he says when he sees my side, I shook my head

"Nah I'm fine"

"Don't read my emails!" he shouts to Rose

"Why, what are you hiding?" I say suggestively

"nothin' just having some fun" he says laughing. When I finish I go to check on Rose to she had found Clive s address and we were off, Mickey driving of course. Mickey and Rose and I are sitting in the car.

"You're not coming in! He's safe, he's got a wife and kids." Rose says to Micky as he had gone on about how this guy could be dangerous,

"Yeah but who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an Internet lunatic murderer would say." oh god he's right but I know Clive actually does have kids and a wife from the show, so I get out of the car,

Rose gets out of the car following my example, grinning. Mickey doesn't look too happy, and gives a man putting out his rubbish the evils. Rose knocks on the door of a house and it is answered by a boy of about 11.

"Uh, hello, I've come to see Clive? We've been emailing." Rose says the boy looks at us like we're crazy,

"Dad! It's some of your nutters!" the boy shouts, that s a bit rude isn't it? Clive appears from behind the door,

"Sorry. Hello. You must be Rose. I'm Clive. Obviously! And who's your friend?" he asks smiling,

"Hi I'm Alex" I say with a smile

"I better tell you now - my boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill us!" she says jokingly to the man as he laughs

"No, good point. No murders." he says playing along, He waves to Mickey who nods, still distrustful.

"Who is it?" his wife asks going by the stairs

"Oh it's something to do with The Doctor! She's been reading the website. Please come through, I'm in the shed." he says to his wife and gestures us through, Clive's wife, comes down the stairs carrying a washing basket.

"She? She read a website about the Doctor? She's a she?" she asks surprised that a woman would read this 'ridiculous' website. She smiles ironically and shuts the door. Mickey looks suspicious.

Clive is showing Rose and me around the shed, which is a sort of shrine to the Doctor.

"A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive, I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough - keep a lively mind - this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspiracy theories. Even ghost stories. No first name, no last name. Just 'The Doctor'. Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son, it appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?" he asks as he takes a wild guess at why these men all look the same.

He points to a photo of the Doctor on a computer screen behind them.

"Yeah." Rose says

"I tracked it down to the Washington public archive last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original..."

He shows us some photographs of the Doctor standing in a crowd at the time and place of the assassination of John F Kennedy.

"November the 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy."

"Must be his father..." she says in disbelief, nope, the same man Rosie

"Going further back... April 1912." he says trying to prove her wrong he brings over a photo album, "This is a photo of the Daniels family, Southampton. And friend." The Doctor was standing next to them on the right of the photo, "This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World. On the Titanic. And for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived. And..." he shows us a sketch of the doctor on a beach, "1883. Another Doctor. And look - the same lineage. He's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He has a storm in his wake. And he has one constant companion." he says looking at us ominously,

"Who's that?" Rose asks,

"Death." he says, I bite my tongue knowing that I would say something I would regret, 'No his constant companion is the TARDIS, death isn't his fault he tries to prevent it.' I thought in my mind.

"If the Doctor's back... if you've seen him, Rose, Alex... then one thing's for certain - we're all in danger." he says

"If he's singled you two out... if the Doctor's making house calls... then God help you." he continues, oh mickey is being kidnapped right about now...

"Who is he? Who do you think he is?" Rose asks curiously, I keep my mouth shut so as not to give anything away,

"I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world." Clive says, pretty damn close but not entirely immortal.

We come back to the car, Rose talking before she even got in.

"Alright! He's a nutter! Off his head! COMPLETE online conspiracy freak. You win! Oof." she said as she sat down in the car, I sit silently in the back watching the plastic micky discreetly.

The person sitting at the wheel is obviously not Mickey, but Rose seems not to notice, yeah that s because she's an idiot sometimes...

"What're we going to do tonight? I fancy a pizza." she asks continuing obliviously

"Pizzaaa! P-p-p-pizza!" Creepy replica says, well may as well play along,

"yeah I want pizza as well" I say speaking for the first time in a while,

"...or a Chinese..." she says

"Pizza!" the replica says again as he drives off in a wobbly line. We get to the restaurant and grab some seats after we order. Rose, Mickey and I sit at a table for four in a restaurant.

"Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had a few jobs going in the canteen. That's it then... dishing out chips... I could do A Levels..." I snort she looks at me "what's so funny?" she asks

"You go back to school, I think pigs will start flying soon then." 'Mickey' stares at us, grinning.

"Yeah. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him, and look where he ended up. What do you think?" she says looking at the replica, I roll my eyes, how stupid is she to not see that something is wrong with him,

"So, where did you meet this Doctor?" he asks blatantly ignoring her question,

"I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second?" she asks sarcastically

"Because, I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Is he something to do with that?" he asks looking at the both of us I feel slightly uncomfortable under his gaze,

"No" I say before Rose had a chance to open her mouth

"Come on." he says looking at the both of us still,

"Sort of." Rose says, I really wish I could face palm right now, she is bad a keeping secrets,

"What was he doing there?" plastic asks again,

"We're not going on about him, Mickey, we're not, because, we know it sounds daft but... we don't think he's safe. We think he's dangerous." Speak for yourself Rose I happen to think he is the safest person to be around- well excluding all the bad situations he seems to find himself in,

"But you can trust me sweetheart! Babe, sugar, darling, sugar." I shift away from him without drawing his attention, Rose looks confused as I glance in her direction,

"You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really wanna do, sweetheart, babe, sugar, sweetheart." plastic says, god that is creeeepy...

"What're you doing that for?" finally she picks up on his weirdness, A Waiter approaches the table.

"Your champagne." he says as he holds it out to mickey, I glance at him and keep my expression neutral but can't keep the relief out of my eyes or so I gather as he looks at me with slight understanding in his eyes,

"We didn't order any champagne." the plastic replica says dismissively, he grabs both mine and Roses hand, a little too tightly as I wince once more, "Where's the Doctor?" he asks us. The Waiter has simply moved to the other side of the table and holds the bottle out to Rose.

"Ma'am. Your champagne." he says again

"It's not ours... Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?" she dismisses him just as mickey did, and ding ding ding, she asks what's wrong with him, I glance at The Doctor to see he looked annoyed,

"I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?"

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" he asks in a frustrated tone,

"I will, Rose is being dense and can t see that this isn't mickey, and he's hurting my hand." I say, he looks at me slightly amused, Mickey, exasperated, raises his eyes to the waiter for the first time.

"Look, we didn't order i-" he seemed to finally notice that the waiter was The Doctor, "Ah. Gotcha." the plastic says as he lets go of my hand The Doctor starts shaking the bottle.

"Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the good friends. On the house!" he says as he aims the bottle at the living plastic, at its head and the cork pops out and hits him squarely on the forehead. His forehead absorbs the cork and he spits it out of his mouth, as he does I cringe. It is finally revealed to Rose that Mickey has in fact been replaced with an Auton.

"Anyway." plastic mickey says as he stands up his hands turn into clubs and he smashes the table in. Rose screams and runs out of the way, where as I calmly stand and walk over to The Doctor. He grabs the Auton's head and pulls it off.

"Don't think that's gonna stop me." the head says,

"Oh god that is creepy in so many ways" I say, The Doctor looks at me in disbelief as to why I'm not scared, panicking or running, I smile and wave at him "Hi" I say. A couple at a nearby table scream, but The Doctor grins, Rose smashes the fire alarm, and everyone runs.

"Everyone out! Out now!" she shouts to the remaining people in the restaurant, everyone runs for the exit. The Auton stays inside, blindly smashing tables with his club-hands.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" she continues to says as the people run screaming. Rose, the Doctor and I run through the kitchen and out of a back exit. With the Auton in hot pursuit. The Doctor locks a metal door with his sonic screwdriver while Rose tries desperately to find an escape out of the yard they are in. She bangs desperately at some locked gates.

"Open the gate! Use that tube thing, come on!" she shouts in panic, I roll my eyes and lean on the TARDIS waiting for The Doctor to open it as I examine my nails in a bored manner.

"What, this? This is a sonic screwdriver." he says proudly as he looks over at me with growing puzzlement

"Use it!" she shouts in desperation,

"Nah. Tell ya what, let's go in here." he says as he unlocks the TARDIS, he walks in and I follow shortly after, and I gasp at the sheer beauty of her, I look at the console to see The Doctor looking at me waiting for me to say something,

"She's beautiful," I say catching him off guard, the Auton is beginning to make dents in the door from the other side. Rose runs to look at it.

"We can't hide inside a wooden box!" Rose shouts from outside running to the locked gates "It's gonna get us! Doctor! Alex!" She runs into the police box. Rose slams the door behind her, takes a few steps in, looks around, then runs straight back out again. I look at where she had stood in amusement, she walks once around the police box and arrives back at the front again. The Auton finally makes a hole in the door, so she runs back into the police box.

"It's gonna follow us!" her voice more than just a little panic and fear seeping into her tone

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute." ha that must have been a fun day,

"That must be a story and a half" I say humour clear in my voice at what I had imagined, Rose stands trembling near the door of the TARDIS, looking around at how huge it is compared with the outside. The Doctor is wiring up the head of the Auton.

"You see, the arm is too simple, but the head's perfect." he continued as if we could understand what he was babbling about, I did so I walked up to examine what he was doing, Rose still looks overwhelmed.

"I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right." he turns to Rose and gives her his full attention,

"Where do you want to start?" he asks in a completely serious voice

"Um... the inside's bigger than the outside?" 'Um, thank you captain obvious', but then again, this is about a thousand years before I was born,

"Yes." he says

"It's alien." another ringer I suppose

"Yup." his voice just taking on a slight humour before the next question makes him totally serious

"Are you alien?" she asks, and now she's getting better at spotting things that shouldn t be right,

"Yes." he states as Rose just stares at him "Is that alright?" he asks, looking between both of us, I gave him a duh look

"Of course it is stupid..." I say with slight joy in my tone

"Yeah." Rose says quickly

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S, that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space." he says with childlike glee in his voice, he always did love it when someone new was in the TARDIS he liked to explain things, I was knocked from my thoughts as Rose let out a sob, oh right Mickey, I rush over to her and give her a hug "That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us." he says as if that was the reason for her crying,

"That s not it." I say

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" She asks him hysterically

"Oh... didn't think of that." he looked genuinely shocked that he hadn't thought about that, I roll my eyes, ouch dig your grave and lay in it much?

"He's my boyfriend, and her best friend. You pulled off his head - they copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?!" she shouts at him, melts? I look at the console to see The plastic Mickey's head melting, so that's what that smell was,

"Melt?" he asks as he turns around, just in time to see the plastic head melting with a bubbling noise, EW...

"Oh, no no no no no NO!" The Doctor shouts as he rushes back to the console, he starts running frantically around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"What're you doing?!" Rose ask confused and still slightly hysteric, seeing The Doctor busy I answer for him

He's reviving the signal, right now its fading!" I say drawing her attention to me

"Wait I've got it..." he says as he looks at the screen and then "No No No No No No NO!" he shouts, the TARDIS starts to jolst around and I grab onto a railing.

"Almost there! Almost there! Here we go!" he shouts as he continues to work around the console, The engines stop and the Doctor runs out The TARDIS doors without another word.

"You can't go out there, it's not safe!" Rose shouts as I follow the doctor and she goes to follow me outside. we were opposite the London Eye

"I lost the signal, I got so close." He says as he looks around crosses his arms and pouts like a child, my mouth pulls up at the corners thinking how cute that made him look, Rose hops out of the TARDIS, looking confused again.

"We've moved! Does it fly?" she asks, I couldn't exactly explain that one...

"Disappears there, reappears here, you wouldn't understand." he says dismissively, 'huh this is what he must have felt like at the restaurant, really annoyed', I wanted to know.

"But if we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose." she says looking around, I had to give her points she was defiantly taking this better than some people would.

"It melted with the head, are you going to witter on all night?" he asks, his tone now biting, I sigh and squeeze Roses shoulder,

"We'll have to tell his mother..." Rose says thoughtfully, I nod because I know I can t say anything just yet... this sucks, The Doctor looks at her questioningly.

"Mickey! we'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again!" she shouts at him, I take a step away knowing what was coming, The Doctor rolls his eyes, unconcerned.

"You were right, you ARE alien." Rose says her voice chilled and cold like the night air, She turns to walk away.

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey-" the doctor explodes causing me to take three steps back

"Yeah, he's not a kid." Rose Stop just stop, you are about to glimpse something you can t control,

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?" I flinch as he shouts the last words

"Alright!" and now she ends it,

"Yes! It is!" he retorts

"Always gotta have the last word don t you Doctor?" I say my voice taking a slight edge at how he was treating Rose, Rose shakes her head disbelievingly.

"If you are an alien, then how comes you sound like you're from the North?" Rose ask, phew, tension is now dissolved, I relax my shoulders,

"Lots of planets have a North." he says still minerly frustrated about the conversation before, He folds his arms indignantly and looks away.

"What's a police public call box?" I ask knowing he loved to talk about the TARDIS,

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s." as he says this a fond grin makes its way onto his face, and he pats the side of the TARDIS... "It's a disguise."

Rose smiles at me and shakes her head at how I had made the argument go from shouting to him grinning like an idiot.

"Okay. And this living plastic, what's it got against us?" she asks, now more calm about the whole situation.

"Nothing, it loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air... perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. its food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted-" he says I interrupt stealing the rest of the line.

"so Earth... dinner!" I say with a smirk

"Any way of stopping it?" she asks looking between us, still grinning like an idiot, the Doctor produces a tube of blue liquid from his jacket.

"Anti-plastic!" he says, I still can believe it doesn't have a cooler name,

"Anti-plastic..." she sounds a little sceptic at the name,

"Anti-plastic! But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" he asks after he finishes gesturing to the little test tube

"Hold on... hide what?" she asks, well at least she has sense to ask what she is going to look for

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." I look at the London Eye behind him with a sly smirk

"What's it look like?" Rose once more,

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London." he says as though it's obvious, well he shouldn't need to look for it, he paces around, agitated, looking around for a clue.

"A huge circular metal structure... like a dish..." he explains to us but I didn't need it I was looking at the transmitter right now, he stands facing Rose, his back to the railings of the bridge. Behind him, the London Eye looms 450 foot above us, but he doesn't register it. 'Dumbo.' i hear a Donna like voice say, and i couldn't help but agree.

"...like a wheel. Close to where we're standing. Must be COMPLETELY invisible." he continues, Rose looks at me and follows my gaze to the Eye behind him.

"What?" he asks still clueless, Rose nods towards the Eye. The Doctor turns around, then back to her, completely nonplussed.

"What?" he asked getting annoyed as he looked between Rose and then my smirking face, Rose shakes her head, looking at the Eye still. He turns around but still fails to make the connection.

"What is it? What?" and for the final time he asks the fail safe question, Rose simply carries on staring at it. The Doctor looks at me and follows both mine and Roses line of sight and turns around again and finally, it clicks, I laugh as he turns and grins,

"Oh... fantastic!" he says. He grins inanely and runs off. I grab Roses hand and drag her with me, as we catch up The Doctor grabs my hand and pulls myself and Rose who was still holding onto me away faster. Hand in hand, the Doctor and Rose run across London Bridge towards the Eye. We come to a halt at the foot of the Eye.

"Think of it. Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables..."

"The breast implants..." Rose says

"OHHHH, that s a scary thought" I say with laughter

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath." The Doctor continues on,

I pull Rose and run off and finds the entrance to a manhole at the foot of the wall we are is looking over.

"What about down here?" she shouts to The Doctor, he runs to join us.

"Looks good to me." he says with a grin and we make our way down to the manhole, The Doctor takes the lid off it, and red light and smoke pours out. They both climb down the ladder underground I follow last, slipping a few bars before the ground, luckily The Doctor caught me around the waist, I hiss as I feel the stiches I put in rip, he seems to notice my pain and spins me around, looking me over, his eye's stop on my side and they seem to widen a bit, I glance down at the damage, my top had ridden up to show the wound and now it was pouring with blood, just great...

"are you alright?" he asks, I nod not trusting my voice, and we carry on, The Doctor keeping his arm around my waist to keep me up right, he opens the door to another chamber and we go down some steps. The Doctor points to a huge, orange, wobbling mass in the middle of the chamber.

"The Nestene Consciousness, that's it, inside the vat. A living, plastic creature." he says to us as we look at the vat of plain gloop,

"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go." she says sounding anxious,

"Rose, that thing is a living creature," I say sharply, she winces slightly at my tone of voice,

"I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance." he says as though slightly disappointed that she would say that, we go down some more steps. The Doctor leans over the railings and addresses the Consciousness.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." his tone authorative, a shudder rips through my body, The Consciousness flobbles around a bit.

"Thank you. That I and my companion might have permission to approach." I look at him startled

Meanwhile, as Rose paces around in the background, she spots Mickey and runs to him. The Doctor rolls his eyes.

"Oh, my God! Mickey! It's okay! It's alright!" she says as she runs to him, She squats down next to him.

"That thing down there, the liquid, Rose - it can talk!" his voice is panicked and frightened,

"You're stinking! Doctor, Alex, they kept him alive!" she shouts to us

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy." he says in a flippant tone

"You knew that and you never said?" her voice went from joy to pissed in about point three seconds,

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" ouch Doctor, 'how deep do you want that grave?' Rose helps Mickey to his feet. The Doctor and I approach the Consciousness.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" I couldn t help but giggle as he said this but it turns into a whimper, that I will deny I made later. The plastic globbers in what appears to be a negative manner.

"Oh don't give me that, it's an invasion! Plain and simple! Don't talk about constitutional rights!" he scoffs The plastic rears what would appear to be its head angrily.

"I - am - talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf - please, just go." I jump as he shouts at the consciousness, four Auton s approach the Doctor and I from behind.

"Doctor! Alex!" Rose shouts to us in warning, but it seemed to late, the Auton s grab him and the other two grabbed me and pulled me away one much to my bad luck grabbed me around the waist and I cry out in pain, The Doctor looks over quickly, I give him a weak smile to say I'm alright. One of them takes the anti-plastic out of his jacket pocket.

"That was just insurance! I wasn't going to USE it." he reasons with the consciousness, the plastic globbers angrily.

"I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not... what do you mean?" he asks confused towards the end, doors above him open to reveal the TARDIS. Shit we're screwed

"Oh, oh no - honestly, no! Yes, that's my ship." he seems to converse. The plastic roars.

"That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war - it wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" he cry s desperately

"What's it doing?!" Rose shouts panicked,

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene has identified its superior technology - it's terrified! It's going to the final base. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it! Now! I'll save Alexandra!" he shouts, Rose dials a number on her mobile, aunt Jackie

"Mum?! Where are you, mum?" she shouts down the phone, "Go home! Just go home, right now!" she say the line must have went dead after a minute because Rose kept on shouting "Mum?! Mum!" I breathe deeply remembering she just hung up. The Consciousness sends out a signal.

"It's the activation signal! It's transmitting!" he shouts to us,

"The end of the world..." I think I hear her whisper. The Doctor and I is still being held hostage.

"Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!" Part of the ceiling falls in. I flinch as I hear the crash,

"The stairs have gone!" she shouts to us, Rose and Mickey try desperately to get into the TARDIS.

"I haven't got the key!" she shouts panicking, I struggle to get free to help her but cause myself pain

"We're gonna die!" Mickey shouts in panic, he and Rose are still cowering at the door of the TARDIS. The Doctor struggles to get to the anti-plastic.

"Just leave them!" Mickey shouts, I turn to see Rose stood up,

"Nice to know I can count on you Mickey!" I shout annoyed. Rose runs to get an axe

"There's nothing you can do!" Mickey shouts, Rose picks up the axe and I see her muttering stuff as she brakes things with the axe, the chain comes loose and Rose grabs onto it. I suddenly felt a little light headed, Rose swings across the gap over the Consciousness. She kicks the Auton s holding the Doctor hostage into the Nestene, anti-plastic and all. The Consciousness starts to writhe and scream. Rose lands safely in the Doctor's arms at the other side of the gap, The Doctor then rushes over to me and rips the Auton s from either side of me before grinning,

"Now we're in trouble." he says grabbing mine and Roses hands and running to the TARDIS, the Consciousness starts to explode as Rose and the Doctor run off. The signal from the Eye is cut off.

Rose, the Doctor, me and Mickey all manage to reach the TARDIS. Rose grins at the Consciousness before she goes in and closes the door, as it starts to die. Just before the whole chamber goes up in flames, the TARDIS disappears, when I get in I sit down on one of the jump seats clutching my side as black spots enter my vision, I shake them away. The next time the TARDIS door opens we're in an ally way, Mickey runs backwards out of the TARDIS and falls over, looking terrified. He backs against a wall. Rose, however, steps out and rings aunt Jackie on her mobile, The Doctor helping me out, Rose laughs in relief to hear aunt Jackie's voice. Satisfied that aunt Jackie is alive, Rose hangs up on her, smiling to herself.

Rose runs over to Mickey.

"A fat lot of good you were!" she says still high on adrenaline, Mickey whimpers. The Doctor stands in the doorway of the TARDIS myself standing just before the door leaning on it slightly.

"Nestene Consciousness?" he says as he clicks his fingers "Easy."

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me." Rose says teasingly,

"Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then! I'll be off! Unless, uh... I don't know... you could come with me." the doctor said seriously, looking at Rose, Rose looks at him and puts her hands in her pockets.

"This box isn't just a London hopper, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe free of charge." he carries on trying to convince her, I bit my lip guess I wouldn't be going then...

"Don't! He's an alien! He's a thing!" Mickey shouts pointing at The Doctor

"He's NOT invited," he turns to me, with what looked like hope in his eyes, "You are though" My heart jumps as he says this, I could be with him on adventures, "What do you think? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh... anywhere." he says

"Yes" I say, I don't even hesitate, his eyes brighten at my answer as he turns to Rose,

"Is it always this dangerous?" she asks

The doctor nods "Yeah."

Mickey puts his arms around Rose's legs like a little child.

"Yeah, I can't... I've um... gotta go and find my mum and um... someone's gotta look after this stupid lump... I mean Alex is going." she pats Mickey on the head, "So..."

"Okay. See you around. Come on Alexandra" he says, I follow him in, Rose looks at us intensely, as if she still hasn't really made up her mind. The Doctor does not take his eyes off her, but closes the door.

"You re an idiot" I say as he walks around the console, he looks at me with curiosity and a little indignation, "You didn't tell her it could travel in time..." his eyes light up and he runs around with renewed vigour. Then runs to the door,

"By the way - did I mention, it also travels in time?" he says He grins and comes back in - leaving the door ajar.

She runs into the TARDIS with a broad smile on her face. The Doctor smiles back at her but then my vision begins to fade, the last thing I heard before darkness consumed me was The Doctors voice and a strong pair of arms wrapping around my waist and lifting me up...

XXX

Okay this is the first chapter, also the longest I've ever written, now it's 03:09 so give me you review and I'll update when I can,

I went over this and found so many stupid mistakes and just wanted to correct them.

Shadow OUT!  
XXX 


	2. The world ends in Flames

Recap

"By the way - did I mention, it also travels in time?" he says He grins and comes back in - leaving the door ajar.

She runs into the TARDIS with a broad smile on her face. The doctor smiles back at her but then my vision begins to fade, the last thing I heard before darkness consumed me was the doctors voice and a strong pair of arms wrapping around my waist and lifting me up...

End of recap XXX

Doctor's P.O.V

I look over at Alexandra and see her falling to the side, a red patch covering her top,

Her side... Oh stupid!

"Alexandra!" i shout running to her side and pulling her up, careful of her side and look over to Rose,

"Come on i might need your help," i say and walk up the stairs and over to the med-bay which the TARDIS had moved closer due to the urgency of the situation, I lay her on the bed and hook her up to a scanner and monitor, her heart rate was dropping, i pull up the side of her shirt and see that the stiches she had put in had ripped and made the cut larger than what a shard of glass from the broken coffee table should have been. Questions had ran through my head at a fast pace, will she be alright? How long had she been bleeding before she fell down the ladder? Why didn't she say anything? And last but not least, where the HELL did she get a bullet wound and knife scar from? Looking at the scanner i got her blood type, O+, rare i had to have some here, i did in fact and got that hooked up to her and had the blood transfusion pump into her body , as fast as i can,

"Rose get me a needle and some of that thread there," i say pointing at a special thread that would help it heal faster, I threaded the needle and knelt at her side "Rose hold her she might jump," that wouldn't be good i wanted to hurt her as little as possible, rose held her and i began to stich the wound closed, she never even flinched as the needle punctured, by the time i was finished so was the transfusion, she would be coming around in about five minutes. I was surprised to find that she wake up in about a minute, she sits up slowly, i go to push her back down but she seemed fine,

Alexandra's P.O.V

I was vaguely aware that a needle was threading through my skin but i had done this a few time before, i didn't faze me, i came around to see a silver ceiling and sat up, slowly so as not to cause myself pain and a head rush, i hated those, after about thirty seconds of looking around i pull out the needle in my arm with practised ease and patience, i looked to my left and saw the doctor and Rose looking at me with concern, I sigh,

"Guys I m fine, you know me Rosie, and I m made of stronger stuff than I look." Rose finally gave smile i looked at the doctor to find him looking unconvinced,

"I want you to rest for a while" he said i didn t like the idea, i liked to keep on the move, and running with the doctor is a perfect way to do so. I pout as he leaves, Rose behind him, 'he really thinks I m gonna listen, ha ha' i go into the hall after five minutes,

"Hey TARDIS can you show me a room, i want to get changed," i call quietly so as not to draw attention if the doctor and rose are nearby, a door appears to my right and i see my new last name carved into it, Flame, and above it i could see gallifryan, it was a beautiful language and i could somehow understand it... strange, still, i shrug and open the door, my room was a variety of blacks and reds with a four poster king sized bed black sheets and wood but red silk curtains hanging around it, a desk with drawing stuff, and, no, no it couldn't be, but that's my laptop, i go to walk over to it but stop shake my head and go to the door i presume was the wardrobe, and i was right, like everything, it was bigger on the inside and filled with my favourite colours and styles.

"Thanks, old girl" i say going to pick out my clothes, a black V-neck top that clung to my figure, a pair of faded blue ripped jeans, red converses and leather jacket, all in all i looked pretty hot.

I walk down the corridor and find the control room i listen in a bit,

"Right then, Rose Tyler - you tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. What's it going to be?" the doctor asks, this was the beginning, what had they been doing for the twenty minutes i was changing?

"Forwards." Rose said excitedly The Doctor presses a few buttons making it look easy.

"How far?" he asked

"One hundred years." she says picking a random number, well not random to me, i knew she was going to say that. He pulls a lever and turns a knob. The engines lurch and then stop after a few seconds.

"There you go, step outside those doors, it's the twenty-second century." he says proudly, i roll my eyes rose was right he is full of himself,

"You're kidding." fraid not Rose,

"That's a bit boring though don t you want to go further?" I say making my presence known, the doctor spins around and rose looks up,

"I thought i told you to rest?" he says in a worried manner, i wave him off,

"yeah i know and i did for ten minutes, i don t like to stay still, i like to be on the move, so i got changed and sat down for five minutes, that added on to my five minutes in the med-bay and there s your ten minutes," i say, i see him glance at my clothes and watch for his reaction, he swallows and i see his eyes rest on my slightly exposed chest, i was still covered to be considered decent, "My eyes are up her doctor, but really I m flattered" i say with a flirty tone and a mocking grin, i slowly turn on the spot, rose was laughing behind him,

"well what did i say about going further?" i ask, putting him back on course now that i had my fun and he was distracted,

"Fine by me!" Rose said after calming down from her laughing fit, The Doctor starts up the engines again. When they stop, he looks at her us.

"Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the New Roman Empire." he says gesturing to the doors, rose looked stunned, i on the other hand wanted to go further, so i kept my bored expression,

"You think you're so impressive." Rose says teasingly as she looks at my face and agreed maybe we should go further, the doctor looks at my face and frowns

"I AM so impressive!" he says indignantly

"You wish!" Rose said, i on the other hand went for a subtle insult,

"Your ship is the only impressive one here," i say patting the console "aren t you old girl?" i get a hum in response that sounded like a 'yeah' i smile,

"Right then, you two asked for it. I know exactly where to go." he says as he pumps the leaver furiously grinning away "Hold on!" he says, i grab the console and found i was actually rather smooth and stand up straight, i look over at rose and the doctor seeing then shake, i walk over to the doctor,

"Why can t i feel the shaking?" i ask, he looks over at me and gives me a look of shock,

"Hold onto something!" he says, i give him a weird look, they stop shaking and jolt and I on the other hand only take a step to balance myself,

"Not a bad ride..." i say aloud,

"Where are we?" rose asks thankfully saving me from whatever the doctor was going to say, The Doctor gestures towards the doors, Rose smiles excitedly, and asks again,

"What's out there?" The Doctor gestures again and i along with him, i walk to the doors and grab roses hand, Rose opens the doors and steps outside into a closed off room, as we head out into the corridor and walk to what i assume was the, viewing gallery,

XXX

There were different types of old art pieces, something looking as though it was from a Japanese suit of armour and many other things i could go on about but, i saw the steel shutters and remembered what was behind it, rose had stared at it as well, the doctor follows out line of sight and with his sonic screwdriver opens the shutters of an enormous window. We go down the stairs and find ourselves looking down on the planet Earth, a beautiful sight, encased in an orange glow as the sun gets ready to expand, I gasp the words that i thought of were nothing compared to the beauty i saw before my eyes,

"It's breath taking," i whisper

"You lot. You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. Maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future. This is the day... hold on..." the doctor says as he looks at his watch as he does the sun lets out a solar wave that washes over the earth, "This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world." he continues cheerily,

"You know it's kind of creepy how cheery you sounded then..." i say looking at him with a slight smirk, we had all been talking for a while just gazing at the sight before us, the doctor telling us about one of his adventures, i look once more out of the window to see two space shuttles zoom towards Platform One, essentially the huge space station we were on.

"Shuttles 5 and 6 now docking. Guests are reminded that platform 1 forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for 15:39, followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite." a monotonous computer voice says, we all walk out of the room,

XXX

Rose, the Doctor and i are walking down a corridor.

"So, when it says 'guests' does that mean people?" Rose asked curiously

"Depends what you mean by people." the doctor says in an off handed tone

"I mean people. What do you mean?" she questioned, i roll my eyes

"He means aliens, Rosie." i say a fond smile on my face,

"What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?" she had a very good point, i would have asked if i hadn t known already, we come to a door that appears to be locked so the Doctor starts to open a door with his sonic screwdriver.

"It's not really a spaceship. More like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn." he continues from where i left off, just as cheerily,

"What for?" Rose asked sceptic

"Fun." the doctor and i say at the same time his cheeriness rubbing off on me as i grin, we enter the room, and we enter another large observation gallery.

"Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is-," the doctor starts i however found it fun to steal his lines

"The rich." i say, then i realise that i had probably watched this series more than was probably healthy,

"But, hold on, they did this once on 'News round Extra' - the sun expanding - that takes hundreds of years." rose states,

"Well done rose, but not exactly right it takes..." i trail off putting on my best thinking face so the doctor can have his moment,

"Millions. But the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved."

"Hey doctor what are those silver satellites?" i ask, i honestly couldn't remember this bit,

"Gravity satellite. That's holding back the sun." he answers, oh yeah, should have known that,

"The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things." Rose said to the doctor,

"They did. And the trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out-" the doctor says before i finish his sentence

"Nature takes over!" I say cheerily

"How long has it got?" Rose asks quietly, i could still pick up a bit of sadness and regret in her voice though, the Doctor looks at his watch.

"About half an hour. And the planet gets roasted." he said rubbing his hands together and grinning, i roll my eyes at him

"Insensitive jerk" i say to him blatantly, he looks at me with shock in his eyes

"Is that why we're here? I mean is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?" Rose said, hope creeping in to her voice, I wince slightly knowing what was coming,

"I'm not saving it. Time's up." I flinch at his blunt tone as he looks out the window,

"But what about the people?" Rose asked with outrage in her voice

"It's empty Rosie! All gone, all left years and years ago." I say with a whisper light voice, Rose looks back to the window, realization spreading across her face, she finally understood why.

"Just us then, huh Alex?." she says, her voice sounded distant and i could fell the loneliness coming off of her in waves, i hesitate before i nod, unknown to us the Steward hurries towards us.

"Who the hell are you?" He exclaims, i jumped and whirled around, not expecting him,

"Oh! That's nice, thanks." the doctor scoffs at the steward

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked! They're on their way any second now!" The steward sputters looking between the three of us,

"That's us, we've guests, look! We ve got an invitation!" the doctor says pulling out the psychic paper and shows the steward, "Look, there you see? It's fine, see? The Doctor and Alexandra plus one. I'm the Doctor, she's Alexandra and this is Rose Tyler. She's our plus one. That all right?" the doctor says pointing to each of us whilst saying our names, 'what s this we, why couldn't he say plus two or something...' i think to myself,

"Well... obviously. Apologies, et cetera." he didn't sound very sorry but what the hell right? "If you're on-board, we'd better start. Enjoy." he say, The Doctor nods at him, the steward then walks away. After the steward walks off, the Doctor shows Rose and I the psychic paper he had flashed at the steward, about to explain, it is completely blank, to us and i wondered if i would see words if he had put something on it.

"The paper's slightly psychic. Shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time." he says,

"i bet it does, just imagine how many times you've got out of going to prison with that..." i say with a teasing tone,

"He's blue." Rose says looking at the steward, i roll my eyes

"Are we having a state the obvious game, can i play to?" i say with fake enthusiasm, Rose looks at me horrified,

"No! No, it was bad enough when we were doing that at home, mum would have killed you if she didn't know it was illegal,"

"What all i did was say that she was desperate to go for the doctor in her own room when we first met him," i say with an innocent look, i had some spare time before we left.

The steward was standing at a podium speaking through a microphone at the other end of the suite.

"We have in attendance, the Doctor, Alexandra and Rose Tyler. Thank you! All staff to their positions." He says with is stuck up voice, what i couldn't help it, i was nobility and i hated every second of it, the steward claps his hands and a lot of little blue people (the staff) start scurrying around.

"Oh my god they are so tiny i could probably step on one" i say with a grin,

"Hurry now! Thank you, as quick as we can! Come along, come along! And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest, representing the forest of Cheem, we have Trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa." he introduces, i always wondered who would name sons lute and Coffa, they are such weird names, Jabe, Lute and Coffa walk through the doors.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you can keep the room circulating, thank-you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, the Moxx of Balhoon." he says moving on, i on the other hand cringe when he introduces the Moxx, drawing the doctors attention

"Not a fan of solicitors?" he asks staring at me, i shake my head

"Nah there to stuck up almost as bad as nobility" i say without thinking,

"How would you know what nobility is like?" he asks, i involuntarily flinch, 'shit wasn t meant to happen...'

"You can pick my brain later but not in front of rose" i whisper to him, i see him nod, The Doctor smiles cheerily, as Rose looks on bewildered, myself still slightly disgusted.

"And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." The steward continues, 'ahh the Idea' i think, The Doctor chuckles my guess is from the look on Rose's face, and I look and also chuckle.

"The inventors of hyposlip travel systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you! Cal 'Spark Plug'. Mr. and Mrs. Pakoo. The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light." The steward continues saying as new aliens enter, Jabe approaches the Doctor and I. Either side of her are her companions are holding plant trays with little shoots in them, oh yeah that s her grandfather, still a little creepy if you ask me.

"The Gift of Peace." Jabe says as she hands the plant to the doctor, "I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather."

"Thank you!" he says as he hands the plant to Rose "Yes, gifts... erm..." he stutter looking lost

"I have them doctor or did you forget," i say pulling out a pack of lolly pops from my bag; He clears his throat and looks at me gratefully,

"Ah yes, thank you Alexandra," he says taking the packet from me and handing one to Jabe "Our gift to you is old earth candy" he continues

"How... interesting..." she says

"They're really sweet."

"I'm sure they are..." Rose has the sort of look on her face that is to be expected of someone who has just witnessed their companion be flirted with by a tree, and seems to be completely oblivious, i however giggle slightly, before placing a hand over my mouth in shock, i don t giggle...

"Sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Bo." The steward announces, my face must have brightened because he looked my way and i saw a hint of a smile, i turn to the doctor

"I m going to have a chat with the interesting head..." i say before walking off,

"Hello Jack" i say softly, once i reach him,

"Hi, Princess." I smile at his voice entering my head "So when was the last time i saw you?" he asks with a chuckle

"I haven't met you jack so either way it would be spoilers wouldn't it, captain?" i say with a grin as he laughs. "So you must be pretty rich to be able to sponsor this, looking for a life partner, for the money of course" i say with a joking tone, seeing him wink at me,

"I would love to take you up on that offer but i would probably have a very angry time lord after me if that were the case Princess" he says, my smile dims slightly, but he notices it

"I'm scared Jack i don t want to tell him, what if he takes me home? I don t want to go home! I hated it there..." i whisper, a single tear making its way down my face,

"I never could stand to see you cry, little sister... everything will be fine, and after all I know your future and my past" he says trying to lighten my mood

"Time can be rewritten jack we both know that..." i say,

"Tell him soon and I m sure he will let you stay if you explain everything to him, now stop crying princess," he says in a soft voice, i wipe my tears and smile at him "That s better, now get back to your doctor things are about to start." he says, i nod and place my hand on the glass

"Bye Jackie" i whisper before standing up and walking back to the doctor, once i reach him, he looks at me and then had to do a double take, oh my eyes, shit...

"You alright?" he asks, i nod

"Yeah" before he can contradict me the steward announces,

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and Gentlemen, and Trees and Multiforms. Consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth The Last Human." The Doctor looks at us to see our reactions, i scoff and Rose looks to the door with interest. The sliding doors open and what looks like a vertical trampoline made of human skin is wheeled through. It has eyes and a mouth, and wears lipstick, i couldn't help but cringe,

"The Lady Cassandra O Brien Dot Delta Seventeen." the steward continues,

"This is why i hate nobility," i say to myself still unaware of the doctor s gaze,

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am." Cassandra boasts like she is the centre of the universe, The Doctor laughs silently but heartily and looks at Rose, who looks shocked.

"Thin and dainty! I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me, moisturize me." She says as she commands one of the two men in white body suits who wheeled her in holding canisters, which he sprays onto Cassandra.

"Truly, I am The Last Human." she says,

"Bull shit" i snarl under my breath, Rose creeps closer for a better look.

"My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in the soil." the bitch continues, Rose walked around to the other side of Cassandra, to get a view of her from all angels, She is completely flat, and i am disgusted by how much the human race can degenerate.

"I have come to honour them and..." she says as she sniffs, acting, i can do so much better "...say goodbye. Oh, no tears." she says as one of the bodyguards wipes her eyes, "No tears. I'm sorry. But behold! I bring gifts. From Earth itself - the last remaining ostrich egg." I turn from her and look out at the earth,

"Legend says it had a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from its nostrils." her annoying voice continues "Or was that my third husband?" she says in a pathetic attempt of a joke, "Who knows! Oh don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines!" she continues She laughs and mumbles to herself for a few seconds. "And here, another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers." i scoff knowing it was a jukebox, i ignore the rest and look at the view in front of my eyes getting lost in the beauty, suddenly 'Tainted Love' by Soft Cell is played.

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in 30 minutes." The steward announces, i turn around, Rose has a lost, overwhelmed expression on her face, and i know what she is about to run. Everywhere she looks there are aliens, but no other humans, she starts to panic, and rushes from the gallery, Concerned, myself and the Doctor start to follow her, but we are stopped by Jabe.

"Doctor? Alexandra?" she asks, as she snaps a photo of us, "Thank you." she says as she walks off, why was she curious about me? I shake my head and we walk on.

XXX

I walk ahead of the doctor so as to avoid his question, but i know i won t be able to for long, i go to the door that i know rose is through,

"Hello! My name's Rose. That's a sort of plant. We might be related..." Rose says,

"Rosie honey, you do realise you re talking to a plant don t you?" i ask with an amused voice, She realizes that she is indeed talking to a plant and hurriedly puts it down.

"I'm talking to a twig." she mutters, i however have my eyes on the silver egg, the spider breaks out of it, i freeze and slowly edge toward it but it gets away, i mentally curse, and sit down beside her, after about fifteen minutes of talking the Doctor's voice floats through the door.

"Rose? Lexa? Are you in there?" the doctor calls

"Aye aye!" the doctor says, "What do you think, then?" he asks but I m too focused on him

"Great! Yeah... fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper..." rose says quietly

"You called me 'Lexa'..." i say in a slightly timid voice that isn't really my character, a look of realisation makes its way onto his face

"Oh, i like that, 'Lexa, Lexi, Lexa, Allie, so many names for Alexandra, mmm, i think I ll stick with 'Lexa" he rambles lightly in a way that reminds me of ten

"You can call me that then i suppose..." It sounded nice coming from his mouth, the Doctor laughs. There is a short pause.

"They're just, so alien." Rose says as she gains a questioning look from the doctor, "The aliens. Are so alien. You look at 'em... and they're alien." she says, 'has she forgotten he's an alien to?'

"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South." He says jokingly, Rose looks at him

"Where are you from?" She asks, i wince slightly, 'here it comes'

"All over the place." he says evasively,

"They all speak English." Rose said dismissing the subject for the moment,

"No - you just hear English. It's a gift of the TARDIS. Telepathic field, gets inside your brain - translates." i wince again, wrong thing to say doctor,

"It's inside my brain?" Rose asks slightly disturbed,

"Well, in a good way." the doctor defends, Rose speaks again this time sounding colder and angrier,

"Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?" She states,

"I didn't think about it like that." the doctor says looking as though it never occurred to him,

"No! You were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South! Who are you then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?" i flinch as she shouts and stand up to move to the window, The Doctor sits up and looks away from Rose and i feel his eyes on me.

"I'm just The Doctor."

"From what planet?" She persists

"Well, it's not as if you'll know where it is!" the doctor says gaining slight irritation

"Where are you from?!" Rose kept demanding,

"What does it matter?" he asked still slightly defensive,

"Tell me who you are!" she shouts,

"This is who I am, right here, right now, alright? All that counts is here and now, and this is me!" the doctor shouts back, i flinch, it reminded me of when my father would shout at me for doing something wrong,

"Yeah, and I'm here too because you brought me here, so just tell me!" Rose continued to shout, The Doctor gets up and walks down the steps away from her, and to the window next to me i shift slightly trying to get away from the memories,

"Earth Death in 20 minutes. Earth Death in 20 minutes." the computer announces. After a few moments, Rose gets up and follows the Doctor down the steps, towards where we're standing.

"Rose... what have i said about arguing with the driver... don't do it unless you want to get left behind..." i say with a sigh and a mocking tone, The Doctor, with his back turned to Rose , smiles at what i said. Rose gets her mobile out of her pocket looking down at it.

"Can't exactly call for a taxi... We're out of range." i continue making her smile as well,

"Tell you what..." He takes the phone from her, and takes his sonic.

"With a little bit of jiggery pokery..." he says, i couldn't help but steel Roses line flirting with him was fun,

"Is that a technical term, 'jiggery pokery'?" i ask, making my voice drop a bit, Rose looks at me amused knowing what I m doing,

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery, what about you?" He asked jokingly, but i see him swallow hard,

"Nah, failed hullabaloo. If you ever want to give me a refresher course i wouldn't mind" i say my voice husky,

"Oooh. I might be able to find time." he says as he gave Rose her phone back and holds his hand out for mine, i hand it over and he does the same

"There you go." he says

I take it back and smile Rose looks at him uncertainly, He nods to her and Rose gets aunt Jackie's number up on screen and puts the phone to her ear,

"Mum?" Rose says uncertainly, i smile at her before looking at the earth again, Rose laughs at something. "Nothing! You all right, though?" she asks "What day is it?"

"Yeah, um, I was just calling 'cause I might be late home." she says "No! I'm fine! Top of the world!" The Doctor and i laugh at her joke, Rose lowers the mobile, stunned.

"Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill." he says with a grin,

"That was 5 billion years ago. So... she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead." she says still in shock,

"Bundle of laughs, you are." the doctor says, i roll my eyes

"Rosie don t get depressed we can go back in time, besides if she's dead so are we," i say she looks at me and smiles, i know she won t be here for this even if she were to live in this time she wouldn't be in this universe. The ship shudders, and the doctor catches me as i stumble, i give him a grateful smile.

"That's not supposed to happen..." we say, he looks at me curiously again but i just smile

XXX

The Doctor Rose and i enter the Manchester suite.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that." the doctor continues to explain, he is fiddling with a control panel next to the door, as Jabe approaches us.

"What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines - they pitched up about 30 hertz, is that dodgy or what?" the doctor asks the tree,

"It's the sound of metal, it doesn't make any sense to me." she says

"Where's the engine room?" doctor asks shortly

"I don't know... but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest's suite, I could show you. And..." she gestures to me and Rose "...Family."

"They're not my family." the doctor says

"Partners?" she asks

"No." he says

"Concubine?" i look at her in disbelief

"Nope." Jabe looks at us.

"Prostitutes..." i on the other hand wanted to slap her but rose settled for a verbal disagreement

"Whatever we are, it must be invisible, do you mind? Tell you what, you two go and pollinate, we're going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson." she says

"Rose I ll be more than glad to come

"Don't start a fight." he says

"What if i promise not to kill her?" i say with a pout

"No maiming either, and if you re going to threaten then you re coming with me," he says grabbing my arm and pulling me to his side, i struggle,

"But i wanna stay with Rose" i whine,

"What so you can cause twice the damage? No your coming with me and that is final," he says tightening his grip on my arm, i wince, defiantly gonna bruise, knowing I m going to try to get away, he slips his arm around my waist and pulls me closer before offering his arm to Jabe, "We're all yours." he says with a grin

"And I want you two home by midnight!" she calls jokingly, i stick my tongue out at her trying to pry his hand from my waist, but it's is futile

The Doctor grins back at her before looking down at me and pulling us off down the corridor.

"Earth Death in 15 minutes. Earth Death in 15 minutes." the computer voice confirms

"Who's in charge of Platform One? Is there a captain or what?" the doctor asks,

"There's just the steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal man." Jabe says

"You mean the computer? But who controls that?" the doctor continues, i just wanted to see Rose beat Cassandra down,

"The Corporation. They move Platform One from one artistic event to another." I say to the doctor, gaining another surprised glance, he nods and is silent for a moment.

"But there's no one from the corporation on board." the doctor says

"They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the alpha class. Nothing can go wrong." Jabe counters, 'yeah that s gonna bite you in the ass if I m not there,' i think

"Unsinkable?" the doctor questions

"If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate." Jabe says

"You're telling me. I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable... I ended up clinging to an iceberg, it wasn't half cold." he says

"Must have been a memorable trip," i say

"It was, story for another time though" he says with a nod before turning back to Jabe "So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out?"

"I'm afraid not." She answers

"Fantastic." he says whilst grinning sarcastically. He starts walking again, still dragging me along.

"I don't understand. In what way is THAT fantastic?" Jabe asked confused, trees must not know sarcasm...

XXX

The Doctor, Jabe and I are still making our way down the corridor, the low ceiling forcing us to stoop slightly, my back was killing me I m so used to walking with a straight back.

"So, tell me, Jabe. What's a tree like you doing in a place like this?" the doctor asks,

"Respect for the Earth." Jabe answers, i scoff

"Oh, come on. Everyone on this platform's worth zillions." I say to her,

"Well... perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions." she finally admits,

"In case your share prices drop? I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land." the doctor says, i roll my eyes, always about money,

"All the same. You respect the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below. And I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest." she says, and i can t help but be impressed, The Doctor also looks impressed. He then points to a control panel.

"Excuse me." he says he gets out his sonic screwdriver and starts poking the screen with it.

"And what about your ancestry, Doctor? Alexandra Perhaps you could tell a story or two... perhaps a man only enjoys trouble, A woman that shines like the brightest star, when there's nothing else left..." i quirk an eyebrow, a star... what the hell? "I scanned you both earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species' - refused to admit your existences." she continues, The Doctor pretends to be concentrating on the scan, but a flicker of emotion passes across his face, i am confused as to why she is talking to me as well i am human.

"And even when it named you both, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right." She says, The Doctor stops scanning, and looks at me i see a Deep sadness reflected in his eyes, and i know it is because of the time war 'Time war' I think bitterly. Jabe's tone is dropped to a hushed, awe.

"I know where you're from, both of you. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist. I just want to say... how sorry I am for the two of you. I furrow my eyebrows and see the doctor do the same whilst looking at me, Jabe puts a comforting hand on our arms. The Doctor's eyes are filled with tears and i cannot help but hug him, not wanting to see him sad. He places his hand over hers and tightens his hold on me, a tear falls down his cheek and onto my hair. He quickly finishes the scan and we go through a door.

The Doctor, Jabe and i find ourselves in the ventilation chamber, The huge fans circulating in there. The Doctor looks down at us.

"Is it me, or is it a bit nippy?" he asks, i smile slightly, "Fair do's, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of, nice and old fashioned. Bet they call it 'retro'." he continues, as he scans another control panel with the sonic "Gotcha." he exclaims, The panel falls off and a spider scuttles out and scurries across the floor and up the wall. The Doctor and Jabe watch it while i shiver trying to edge away, as useless as that is because of the doctor s arm.

"What the hell's that?" the doctor asks, i open my mouth but think better of it,

"Is it part of the 'retro'?" Jabe asks

"I don't think so. Hold on." the doctor says. He points the screwdriver at the spider, however, Jabe fires something up at the spider, disabling it. It comes falling into the Doctor's hand.

"Hey! Nice liana!" i say to her

"Thank you! We're not supposed to show them in public." she says with a shy smile

"Don't worry, we won't tell anybody." he says before he turns his attention to the spider "Now then. Who's been bringing the pets on board?" the doctor asks

"What does it do?" Jabe asked curiously,

"Sabotage." the doctor and i say gravely

"Earth Death in 10 minutes." the computer says

"And the temperature's about to rocket. Come on." he says dragging us away from the chamber.

XXX

We all hurry along - the corridor is filled with smoke and the staff are coughing squeaky little coughs.

"Come on! Get back!" the doctor orders, finally letting go of my waist. He moves his sonic screwdriver over another control panel.

"Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising." the computer confirms

"Was the Steward in there?!" Jabe asks, I nod grimly

"You can smell him. Hold on - there's another sun filter program to descend." the doctor says grabbing my hand as we hurry off.

XXX

We run along the corridor.

"Let me out! Let me out!" I hear Roses voice and panic, danger bells going off in my mind,

The Doctor arrives outside the door to attempt to make the Sunfilter rise again.

"Anyone in there?" the doctor asks

"Let me out!" Rose cries frantically

"Oh, well, it would be you." he mutters. I hit the back of his head

"Instead of complaining get her the hell out of there!" I say my voice raising

"Open the door!" Rose cries from the other side,

"Hold on! Give us two ticks!" the doctor shouts through the door. The whole room is smoking, i can smell it and i start to panic more.

"Please hurry up Doctor..." i whisper

"Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending." I flinch at the announcement, after messing with the controls the display on the control panel says 'Sunfilter Rising'. The Doctor looks up expectantly, and i look on with anticipation, even though i know what was going to happen.

"Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising." the computer says, i hold my breath, The Doctor looks pleased with himself.

"Sunfilter rising... Sunfilter descending." the computer says after a few seconds,

"This is just what we need. The computer's getting clever." he says

"Will you stop mucking about!" Rose shouts from behind the door

"Hang on Rose just lay flat on the floor, lowest surface you can!"

"I'm not mucking about, it's fighting back!" He says

"Hang on!" the doctor shouts

"The locks melted!" Rose shouts back

"Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending." The Doctor jabs his sonic screwdriver right inside the wires.

"Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising." i sigh in relief. The Doctor cannot open the door though.

"The whole things jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there! Don't move!" he shouts

"Where're am I gonna go?! Ipswich?!" Rose shouts back sarcastically

"Earth Death in 5 minutes."

XXX

"The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of platform one." Jabe says looking at her computer

"How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturize me, moisturize me." i Snarl animalistic ally the doctor places his hand at my waist once more, The Doctor takes the destabilized spider out of Jabe's hand.

"Summon the Steward!" the moxx commanded

"I'm afraid the Steward is dead." Jabe informs. There is a general gasp of shock.

"Who killed him?" the moxx asks

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Bo! He invited us!" Cassandra shouts, jack shakes his head,

"Shut it Cassandra, The face of boe, didn't do it" I snap

"Talk to the face! Talk to the face!" She carries on

"I said shut it Cassandra" I growl, the doctor tightens his arm around my waist,

"Easy way of finding out. Someone bought a little pet on board." he says holding up the spider, "Let's send him back to Master." he says. He places the spider down on the floor. The spider scuttles along to Cassandra and looks up at her. Cassandra looks shifty for a moment, but the spider moves on to the feet of the Adherents of the Repeated Meme.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!" Cassandra says, i roll my eyes and walk with the doctor

"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it..." the doctor says, The Adherents of the Repeated Meme try to strike us, but he catches its arm and rips it off.

"A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are. An idea." I say as he rips a wire out of the arm and all of the Adherents of the Repeated Meme crumple into a bundle of black cloaks. Everyone gasps. Cassandra rolls her eyes.

"Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo!" he coaxes with his foot nudging him to go "Go home!" he says, the spider ambles back over to Cassandra.

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed." she says

"I don t know Cassandra i would kiss him if he went to my school..." i say, The Doctor raises his eyebrows.

"At arms!" she shouts. The two bodyguards with canisters on either side of her raise their canisters.

"What are you going to do, moisturize me?" he says mockingly, i roll my eyes

"Thank you for jinxing us" i sigh exasperatedly,

"With acid. Oh, too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face." she says, i scoff

"Ya aren't even that, heck a dog looks better than you" i say

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?" the doctor says ignoring me but squeezes his arm in warning

"!I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous." Cassandra sighs

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money." i say with disgust evident in my tone,

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am The Last Human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours, and the stupid red head beside you." she says, i roll my eyes, was that the best she could come up with, I m almost disappointed

"Arrest her!" the moxx shouts

"Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option." Cassandra snaps

"Earth Death in 3 minutes." the computer voice rings out

"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? "Burn, baby, burn."" oh all villains love to talk don t they...

"Then you'll burn with us." Jabe snarled

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but... I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders - activate." Cassandra says. There are a series of explosions around the ship.

"Force fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband." she says with a giggle, i have to say she is taking my disgust for humanity to a different level, wait i sound like I m not human, "Oh, shame on me. Buh-bye, darlings! Buh-bye, my darlings..." she says sweetly. She and her bodyguard s teleport out.

"Heat levels rising."... Shit

"Reset the computer!" the moxx says barking commands,

"Only the Steward would know how." Jabe says,

"No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, come on." i on the other hand shake my head

"Doctor she can t go if the heat vents through that place she'll burn!" i shout, he stops and looks at me then Jabe

"She's right, Jabe stay here, Lexa with me." we leave the room, he calls back the crowd over his shoulder,

"You lot - just chill!" i giggle at it i couldn t help it

"Earth Death in 2 minutes. Earth Death in 2 minutes."

XXX

Myself and the Doctor are running back through the maintenance corridor.

"Heat levels - critical. Heat levels - critical."

"yeah thanks i can feel that" i say to no one

The Doctor and I reach the ventilation chamber.

"Oh. And guess where the switch is." he says. The switch happens to be located at the other side of the enormous fans.

"Heat levels - rising. Heat levels - rising."

"urgg shut up we get it!" The Doctor pulls a lever down and the fans slow down.

"External temperature - 5 thousand degrees." I roll my eyes and go and grab the lever, I keep it held down as the doctor lets go and motion for him to go,

"You can't. The heat's going to vent through this place." he says desperately

"I know. that s why i didn't let Jabe down here" i say

"Your only human, Lexa please!" he pleads

"Then stop wasting time. Time Lord." I say with a sad smile, he grins at her and runs back to the fans.

"Heat levels - rising. Heat levels - rising."

"yeah, yeah"

"Heat levels - hazardous." I groan, knowing shouting at it won t help but it would help me forget the burning in my hands and the amount of heat venting through the place, The Doctor dodges the first fan and runs underneath it. He looks anxiously up at the next one.

"The Doctor is still standing before the second fan. He looks back at me, i hide my pain but am sweating and breathing heavily.

"Heat levels - critical. Heat levels - critical."

The Doctor dodges under the second fan.

As the Doctor stands before the third fan, my vision gets blurry and the edges of my sight are going black. I m not sure what happens next but I m vaguely aware that the Doctor shouts my name before everything is black.

Doctor's P.O.V

Lexa falls to the ground still holding the lever but her eyes are closed and she doesn't look conscious, I look at her and take an involuntary step towards her,

"Planet explodes in 10... 9..." I close my eyes and all grows quiet.

"8... 7... 6... 5... 4..." I, still with my eyes closed concentrate, and step calmly though the fan, now at the other side, i opens my eyes and dashes to the switch, pulling it down.

"Raise shields!" I shout.

I walk back through the fans toward Lexa and bend down, i see her still gripping the lever, and carefully pry her hand from it, her hands blistered and pick her up walking out of the door,

Alexandra's P.O.V

I had awoken about a few minutes later, floating,

"Would you put me down i can walk just fine, i only fainted" i huff, he stubbornly ignores my demand and holds on tighter,

The Doctor walks briskly in a few moments later, he glances at Rose but does not pause to talk to her, but Jabe rushes over to us

"Are you all right?" she asks, i nod

"He's just being stubborn" i say, Rose had followed her over

"You all right?" She asks, i nod, the doctor goes over to the wall, close to the face of boe and sets me down gently, before standing up, Jabe had bought me a glass of water to help get rid of the dehydration,

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one - teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two - this feed must be hidden nearby." he says, with a hard voice. He strides over to the ostrich egg, breaks it open and the teleportation feed falls out. He picks it up.

"Idea number three - if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed." he continues, still looking severely pissed off. He twists the feed. Cassandra appears before them, apparently in the middle of gloating.

"Ah, you should have seen their little alien faces." Cassandra says, before she realises her new surroundings "Oh.2 she says

"The Last Human." the doctor says bitterly,

"So. You passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join the er... the human club." she says flustered at being caught,

"People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them." i snarl, going to get up from the floor, however the doctor gave me a sharp look that said clearly, 'DONT move' i was going to ignore him but Jabe places a hand on my shoulder and i hear jack

"Don't Princess, just stay sitting, i sigh, and groan,

"That depends on your definition of 'people'. And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then, Doctor! And watch me smile, and cry, and flutter..." she said

"And creak?" the doctor said

"And what?" Cassandra asks confused

"Creak! You're creaking." the doctor says, Cassandra's skin tightens, her eyes are becoming bloodshot and she is getting whiter and whiter.

"What? Ah! Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!" she cries, i close my eyes and look away

"You raised the temperature." the doctor stated

"Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, Doctor!" Cassandra begs

"Help her." Rose whispers shaken,

"Everything has its time and everything dies." the doctor said emotionlessly

"I'm... too... young!" Cassandra groans, She explodes. The Doctor looks completely cold and not remotely fazed, he walks over to me and goes to pick me up, i open my mouth to protest but saw the 'oncoming storm' look and decide to keep quiet, he lifts me up and we walk out of the room,

XXX

"Shuttles 4 and 6 departing. This unit now closing down for maintenance."

The Manchester Suite is now completely empty apart from Rose, who is standing at the window watching the Earth burn with a very vulnerable and sad look on her face, oblivious to the Doctor and I watching her from the doorway, i had finally managed to get him to put me down but he kept his arm around my waist to 'keep me steady' I m perfectly fine, he's just over protective. Rocks fly past the window. She turns around when she hears our footsteps as we comes to stand beside her.

"The end of the Earth. It's gone. And we were too busy saving ourselves, no one saw it go." she says tearfully, the doctor looks down at her and i look around him, "All those years... all that history and no one was even looking. It's just..." rose trails off,

"Come with me." he says holding out his unoccupied hand to her, Rose takes it hand and we away together.

XXX

"Back in 2005, Rose steps out of the TARDIS, she looks around at the crowds, seeing them in a new light. The Doctor stands beside her myself having no choice in the matter.

"Big issue!" someone shouts,

"You think it'll last forever. People, and cars and concrete. But it won't. One day, it's all gone. Even the sky." he says we all look up, after a moment

"My planet's gone." he says, Rose turns to look at him, while i look solemn. This was the first time he'd mentioned his home, and i knew about it.

"It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust. Before it's time." he says his voice hollow

"What happened?"

"There was a war. And we lost."

"Not just a war Rose, the biggest in the universe." I say looking away from them both, i just couldn't stand to see the look on their faces,

"A war with who?" she asks, i flinch. He doesn't answer, seemingly lost in thought.

"What about your people?" my eyes well up as she asks the question that causes the most pain,

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm travelling on my own because I m running from memories" wait he isn't supposed to say that...

"There's us... Me and Alex... you don t have to run alone..." Rose says, this conversation, it's changed slightly, She smiles at him.

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?" he asks looking at her, Rose looks at him for a few seconds.

"I don't know. I want..." she trails off as she sniffs the air "Oh! Can you smell chips?" she asks

"Yeah. Yeah!" the doctor says as we both laugh,

"I want chips." she says completely serious

"Me too." the doctor says smiling

"Me three" i exclaim, making them laugh again

"Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay." i laugh at this,

"No money." the doctor say

"What sort of date are you? Come on then, darling, chips are on me." i says as we begin to walk off. He smiles at us, delighted.

"We've only got five billion years before the shops close..." Rose says

We walk down the street together laughing, Roses arm around my shoulder the doctor holding my waist and my arms wrapped around both of their waists,

XXX

Once we had returned to the TARDIS the doctor showed Rose her room and she said she wanted to sleep, we walked back to the console room, myself knowing that the questions would soon come,

"I have some questions..." the doctor says as i sit down on one of the seats, i look at him expectantly,

"When we first met, you said that you had had worse wounds than the cut on your side, what do you mean?" huh, wasn't expecting that

"I got involved in a bank robbery a few years back and didn't want to co-operate, i got shot in the side, I ve been knifed in an ally too, that was about three years back now" i say dismissively

"Okay, why did you believe me so easily when i said that living plastic was trying to over through the human race," ooh that s gonna take a while

"Okay i will tell you the logical explanation but you have to ask the right question for the full truth, so how else would you pull of a manikins arm when it was trying to kill us and then i am strangled by said arm the next day." i say, he looks frustrated,

"Why didn't you panic when i pulled of Ricky's head..." he asks

"I knew he wasn't real, he was acting to strange and he barely paid any attention to me like the real one would have..." i say

"How did you know what i was doing on the TARDIS"

"OH you're getting closer to the real question now..." i say with excitement that is obviously fake,

"How did you know the TARDIS could travel in time?" he asks

"It's in the name 'TIME and relative dimension in space'" i say flippantly

"okay... HOW do you know so much?" he asks

"DING, ding, ding we have a winner, anyway this will take a bit to explain, you know about parallel universes?" he nods "well I m from one of them, in this universe I m from the year 3120 and there is this old TV program called 'Doctor Who'" i pause to let this sink in, he nods and i carry on "well in my world my real name is Alexandra Van Allen, you asked how i knew what nobility is like, I m from a line of nobility and i hate it, anyway there's this place called Simulation and i like to relive the episodes of the program 'Doctor Who' i constantly visited and the company, i wanted to run away from my life so i began to work on a plan "Escaping Reality" i worked for a few years learning the kinks in the machine called the 'animus' i finally got everything figured out and went back to the company, whilst laying in the machine you have a brief instant where you leave your body and see it for yourself, as i was in that split second i turned and pulled the main wire from the machine and my body disappeared in a flash of light, i blacked out and woke up at the Tyler residence the day i met you for the first time and found them to be my family... the rest is pretty much history, now yes i know your future and no i don t know what will change because of my presence but i can consciously change things like people dying, Jabe was supposed to die but i stopped that... i know that revealing the future is bad and could rip a hole in the fabric of the universe which is why no matter how bad the things to come are i will not say anything other than little hints." i say finally (A/N Sorry for the long paragraph) he looks understanding but i had to get this out of my system

"Now you know that i know all this you re not going to find a way and send me back are you?" i ask slight fear in my voice, i think heard it because his eye's soften

"Of course not it's not possible and even if it were the timelines didn t shift so it's like your meant to be here, besides now i have someone who can keep up with me and knows my past, i never letting you leave." he says with a grin, i laugh feeling relief.

we talk on into the- Night? before he takes me to my room,

"Good night doctor..." i say with a yawn, i hear him chuckle, suddenly he hugs me,

"Night Lexa" he whispers, i open my door after he releases me and step in closing the door behind me only to slide down it with a smile on my face, the TARDIS humms and i blush

"No not possible," she humms again "Shut up!" i whine my face flushing red, she continues to humm as i get ready for bed and i give her occasional responses, i climb into bed and the lights dim

"Thanks" i whisper, closing my eyes, the TARDIS humming a soothing tune and that night i fell asleep with a smile on my face, feeling for the first time in a long time, happy, content and at home...

_  
Okay sorry it took me so long to update but i have GCSE's my final one is tomorrow and the i should be able to update faster, thanks to all those who have favourite this story as well as followed and reviewed,

Shadow OUT!  
XXX 


	3. Ice cold Flames

Okay hey guys i know i haven't updated in a long while but if I m totally honest i turned off my computer without saving the half of the story i had written and had to start again, PLEASE don t kill me for that but i will try and update as fast as i can from now on, shall we start... you know the usual disclaimer so i won t repeat...

Inside the TARDIS, it is mayhem, that was the only way to describe it, Mayhem. The whole ship is shaking and i have to hold on because i could actually feel it, if that wasn t bad enough a loud annoying alarm is going off and might begin to cause a headache.

Anyway i should probably explain what s happened since the last episode right? Okay so after i went to sleep i had a nice dream, then it was rudely interrupted by a loud banging on my door

*Flashback*

BANG BANG BANG

So i get up and walk over answering it with a glare standing face to face with the doctor, and judging by the look on his face he seemed to grasp i wasn't a morning person...

"Morning Lexa!" he says his earlier grin returning, i respond with a grunt, "So Rose picked the first trip, now it's only fair you pick the second trip." he continues rolling his eyes at my response to his greeting, I look at him thoughtfully and decide that i should probably stick to the timeline i knew

"What about the past?" i say, he looks at me and nods

"any specific year?" he asks, i shook my head "Right then..." he stood there in the doorway, i roll my eyes at him now

"Well are you gonna stand there and watch me change or go do something else?... I don t mind either" i say in a flirty tone, his cheeks go slightly red, clears his throat,

"Right then I ll go fire up the engines" he says high tailing it out of my doorway, myself laughing at him before changing into Jeans and a strap top, red in colour, fixing my hair and all before going to the console room, then our lesson on driving the TARDIS began, myself not needing much help...

*End of flashback*

"Hold that one down!" the doctor shouts to Rose as i hit a button that had lit up and pull a lever, yes this is why i didn't need much help from the doctor, i was being taught by the TARDIS, reminds me of River in a way, my heart constricts in sadness, poor River, to be looked at by the one you love only to see no recognition in their eyes only mistrust, i sigh but am quickly knocked from my thoughts by a loud,

"I'm HOLDING this one down!" Rose shouts over the noise of the alarm, i pull another lever

"Well, hold them BOTH down!" the doctor shouted back, i again roll my eyes

"She is holding them both sweetie!" i shout, only then do i realise what i had said... 'Sweetie' this is why i don t like to think of River often i tend to pick up that trait and find it hard to drop for a while, it took me two years the last time i had picked up on the habit of saying that word, i look over to see the doctor looking at me,

"Oi! I promised you two a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future - Lexa wants to have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?" he shouts looking at me still, i shrug my shoulders and another series of lights caught my eye, pulling the lever and pushing five buttons,

"What happened in 1860?" Rose asks, 'oh nothing much but then again we don t get to go there...'

"I don't know, let's find out. Hold on, here we go!" now i don t have to tell you and if i do you really need a refresher course on this program... a pull down one more lever and the doctor hits a few buttons and the TARDIS screeches through the time vortex.

XXX

The TARDIS materializes and we all fall to the floor well i fell onto the doctor but that doesn't need to be told in full detail so hears the basic layout of things, Rose and the doctor are lying on their backs on the floor, i on the other hand had somehow ended up lying on the doctors chest, i lean on my hands as i push myself up.

"Hey have we met?" i ask in a joking tone

"I do believe we have" he says playing along, the controls are steaming and we are all laughing. I push myself up off the doctor looking at the console, stroking it slightly to help comfort her after what was sure to be a bit of a taxing journey given the way she was at the moment.

"Blimey!" Rose shouts getting up after dusting herself off

"You're telling me! Are you tow alright?" he says still chuckling slightly as i help pull him up

"Yeah. I think so! Nothing broken..." Rose responds

"Yeah I m fine after all i had a soft landing." i say

"did we make it? Where are we?" Rose asks excitedly, the doctor leans over to the screen and looks at it

"I did it! Give the man a medal. Earth - Naples - December 24th, 1860." He says grinning stupidly, i however know better and smirk,

"That's so weird... it's Christmas." Rose says, i nod, it was strange but you have to get used to it traveling with the doctor, this was millennia ago for Rose but for me it s so much longer, The Doctor gestures towards the door.

"All yours." He says

"But, think about it, though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once. Just once, and it's gone, never to be seen by most humans eyes again. It's finished, over. It'll never happen again. Except for you." I say quietly it was amazing and almost terrifying that one man could hold so much power... I look at him intently as does rose, "You can go back and see days that are dead and gone and a hundred thousand sunsets ago... no wonder you never stay still... It's why i don t think i could stay still or leave you... so much to see but for mortals there is so little time to see it all, we have the life-span of insects compared to you don t we doctor?" i ask sadly,

"Not a bad life." the doctor says grinning though i can tell it doesn't reach his eyes,

"Better with friends though." Rose says with a grin, not quite as perceptive of his emotions and why it is so forced. We grin at each other for a few moments. Then Rose claps her hands together and dashes towards the door.

"Come on then!" Rose says looking at us, i on the other hand don t mover from my spot, she looks confused,

"Oi, oi, oi! Where do you think you're going?!" the doctor asks, rose looks at him like he's crazy

"1860!" she says with excitement,

"Go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot, Barbarella!" the doctor says

"He's right rose we have to blend in here, we can t stand out" i say and look at the doctor before walking towards the door leading to the rest of the TARDIS.

"There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, it's the fifth door on your left. Hurry up!" Rose runs passed him towards me and i grab her hand and to slow her down. I look back at the doctor before leaving to find him grinning after us.

XXX

Now Rose had gotten confused when i had went down a different path to where the doctor had instructed,

"Alex he said first left, why are we walking down the right and-" i cut her off

"Rosie, i know a shortcut, i promise but you have to trust me okay?" i say as a door appears before us, i pat the wall and mutter a quick thanks before opening it and leading Rose through to where the TARDIS had conveniently placed the wardrobe for us, Rose looked around before rushing off to take her pick whilst i looked on the other side more calmly, looking through i came across one dress that the TARDIS seemed intent for me to notice as it had appeared at least three times, it was a replica of Roses dress but it was a crimson red skirt with thin stapes on the shoulders, silver embroidery and a cape like roses only it had a longer lace to tie it together with on the side.

Slipping into the dress was okay and since i had good posture the corset didn t kill as much but it was very restricting, i never had to wear one in my other life and now I m glad i didn t, i put on a pair of ruby red flat dolly shoes that criss-crossed all the way up my leg with lace (You know the typical ballet shoes that everyone thought were so cool) hey i know there's gonna be running i just can t remember when...

Now i go to leave but a machine pops up in front of me and it seems that the door disappears,

"You want me to get into this?" i say aloud to the TARDIS, the lights brighten and a humm fills my ears, i sigh, "Fine but if this hurts me I m going to leave and never come back," i say as i step into the machine still slightly cautious, don t get me wrong i trust her completely but i don t like the look of the machine... suddenly a huge gust of warm air started blowing and my hair was whipping around my face for a good five minutes.

Once it stopped i stepped out and went over to the mirror, my red hair had been curled and some of it piled up on the top held in by hair grips and whilst the rest flowed down to the middle of my back in front of the bun was a simple silver tiara, small but intricate all at the same time, it didn t look at all to formal just another part of the hair style, ( . ? it s the fourth picture down) i liked it so i thank the TARDIS mentally and go to look for Rose, finding her waiting at the door,

"Rosie, you look beautiful" i say, she whirls around and looks completely stunned at my change in appearance, "It's not that bad is it?" i ask her slightly uncomfortable, she shook her head

"Alex, wow you look stunning i never thought I d see you in a dress like this" she says, i nod

"Neither did i, and thanks" i say, we link arms and walk towards the console room,

"I'm sure the doctor will like it though..." i look at her sharply

"What are you babbling about?" i ask

"Oh please he is so into you!" she says with a grin, I shook by head and continue to walk.

XXX

The Doctor is doing some more unnecessary repair work, and the TARDIS has said that it's annoying her the amount he plays with her circuits. Rose and I walk in quietly, we look at each other and nod, i clear my throat and he turns off his sonic screwdriver and looks at us in surprise, he then switches his gaze between us before settling his gaze on me and running his eyes over my body, i smirk to myself before wiping it off my face with an innocent look before he can see it,

"Blimey!" the doctor says, i can still hear the shock in his voice as he says this,

"Don't laugh!" i say quietly as Rose says it with a laugh

"You look Stunning Lexa!... You look beautiful as well Rose" he says catching himself whilst his comment caught me off guard, Rose stops laughing and smiles instead looking between us. There is a pause and the Doctor looks away awkwardly.

"...considering." I wince slightly as he says this, i knew it was coming but it doesn t mean it's going to sting any less. He turns on his screwdriver again and goes back to the TARDIS circuits.

"Considering what?" Rose asks sharply, i look at her confused, and it dawns on me, she must have seen me wince slightly,

"That you're human!" The doctor exclaims, i force a light laugh and rose becomes more easy going,

"I THINK that's a compliment don t you Alex?..." She says amusement in her voice, i nod

"Yeah sounds as good as we're gonna get from him" i say,

"Aren't you going to change?" Rose asks the doctor, he got defensive,

"I've changed my jumper! Come on!" he says jumping up and starting towards the door,

"You, stay there! You've done this before. This is Alex's, i did platform one it's her turn now!" she says pushing me towards the door, i stumble slightly before catching myself, and because of the ballet flats, these being the hard point toes i end up on my toes out of habit, being a noble i had to learn different skills ballet being one of them as i had to be the perfect daughter... I shake my head and walk towards the door ignoring the doctor s curious gaze

"You re wearing ballet shoes with that outfit?" Rose asks, i nod my head, as i go to the door and slowly pull it open, lifting the hem of the dress i place my foot upon the snow and hear a crunch as i step further out, childlike glee took over as i had never seen much snow and when i did i want aloud to play in it, i had to be 'refined' i was oblivious to the looks i was getting from the doctor or the conversation he and Rose were having,

"Why is she acting like this, it almost like she's never..." Rose looks at him,

"I know about her other life, granted she doesn't know but with her being, nobility she had to be... ladylike and was never allowed to live a normal childhood, she's never played in it and she's rarely seen it," Rose says, (A/N Yeah i know i made rose more mysterious than she should be but i can explain to those who want to know in a PM)

"And the ballet?" the doctor questions

"In her previous life she had to have many talents ballet being one, and one of the ones that she enjoyed a lot..." she says with a fond smile, suddenly her smile dropped "You hurt her doctor and you won t be able to hide anywhere i will find you and i will make your life a living hell, am i understood?" she asks quietly, the doctor slightly shocked nodded dumbly...

I look back at them seeing Rose standing on the snow like i had

"Come one!" i say with excitement Rose smiles and the doctor steps out after us,

"Ready for this?" he asks looking at both of us, i nod with a smile, Rose copies my gesture, he holds out both of his arms and we both take them in a ladylike manner "Here we go. History!" he says looking at both of us before we head off down the street,

XXX

The Doctor, Rose and I walk down the street, observing everything - Rose in amazement, myself looking at the scenery and the Doctor with his usual grin on his face, we had let go of his arms as we walked ahead slightly. He walks in another direction and I pull Rose to follow. There are carol singers in the background their voices echoing throughout the street, we pull to a stop to listen to the song as the doctor continues.

after a minute, a man approaches us

"Excuse me ladies?" i turn around and look at the man that had addressed us as does Rose, my eyes light up at the person in front of me, but i realise that we hadn t met him yet, standing in front of us was captain Jack Harkness, 1869,

"Yes can we help you?" i ask, he must have seen my eyes light up because the look he gave me was that of a close friend, i gave him an apologetic look, Rose won t know him but i do because of my knowledge

"You look like someone i know, a close sister of mine, and i was wondering if you might know her?" he asks a smirk on his face as he hands us a piece of paper, psychic paper, I look at it and see the word 'Number?' on it and shook my head, oh boy such a flirt,

"I'm sorry sir but we are only visiting, for the night... and this woman is not someone i know." I say handing back the psychic paper thinking of my number, he looks at it and nods,

"I see, please forgive my interruption of your evening." he says with a slight bow before kissing each of our hands and kissing them, before leaving, i roll my eyes

"You handled that quite well, i didn't know you could be so polite," Rose says as we turn back to the carollers, the doctor walks back to us with a newspaper in hand,

"I got the flight a bit wrong." the doctor says to us, i nod my head knowing what year it was, and if i had forgotten i would have remembered after that appearance from before...

"I don't care." Rose says looking around in wonder still,

"It's not 1860, it's 1869." the doctor continues,

"I don't care!" she repeats again

"Still the 60's" I say to him a soft smile on my face,

"And it's not Naples." he says

"I don't care." rose continues, i roll my eyes

"It's Cardiff." he informs, Rose falters but i carry on smiling

"Right..." she says

"Oh come one Rose i know one thing that happened on this date..." they both look at me "Charles Dickens is performing!" i say with excitement

"Really?" they both ask in interest, i nod enthusiastically, whilst we started walking i had been talking about some of my favourite books the doctor and i in a debate about which was better 'A Christmas Carol' or 'The single man' i still say it's 'A Christmas Carol', suddenly there was a scream as it had cut off our argument, i look at where it came from and see a theatre, 'ahh now it begins'

The Doctor grins.

"That's more like it!" the doctor says as he tosses the newspaper over his shoulder and runs in the direction of the screaming. Rose and i follow, though i know i wont be staying there i happen to want to keep Rose safe.

"The whole bloomin' world can see that!" A voice exclaims, wait that voice what s his name... Ah Sneed, weird name if you ask me but... eh not the time to be getting off task, we enter the room and see blue gas flying around the room and the scream seemed to get louder to my ears. We watch the gas zoom around.

"Fantastic." the doctor breathes i roll my eyes he always seems to take an interest in what might kill us... The last of the gas leaves the old woman's mouth and she slumps back in the chair, just a dead body once more as i knew but to others she looked as though she had fainted. The Doctor approaches Mr. Dickens, i had to keep a squeal in at the sight of him, almost as good as the Shakespeare episode.

"Did you see where it came from?" the doctor asks excitedly drawing a withering glance from Mr. Dickens,

"Ah. The wag reveals himself, does he? I trust you're satisfied, sir!" Dickens says with an angry voice, I look at The Doctor to see he looks slightly taken aback. myself and Rose then spot the old woman being carted out by Sneed and Gwyneth,

"Oi! Leave her alone!" Rose shouts to them,

"Doctor, we'll get 'em!" Rose says as we run out to stop them,

"Be careful!" I hear him shout,

XXX

Gwyneth and Sneed successfully loaded the body into the back of the hearse, as Rose and I catch up with them.

"What're you doing?!" Rose demands

"Oh, it's such a tragedy, miss. Don't worry yourself, me and the master will deal with it." Gwyn says, i had to give her props she could act better under pressure than most women could in this era, I however use Roses struggle to my advantage and slip passed the servant girl as she tries to stop her from seeing inside the hearse, "The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirm-." i cut her off as i reach the body

"Really is that why she doesn't have a pulse because she feels pretty cold to me, what do you think Rose?" i say as she pushes passed Gwyn,

"she's dead! My God, what did you do to her?" Rose demands slight panic in her voice, Sneed approaches her silently from behind and clamps a tissue full of a drug, probably chloroform, to her mouth. She struggles for a few seconds and then goes limp, he goes to do the same to me, but i could see i coming and pulled away before he could do the same to me. I didn't foresee Gwyneth having such a strong grip as she grabbed my arms and Sneed placed the tissue to my face, i tried to hold my breath but that didn t work out as i had to breath because my lungs had begun to sting from the lack of oxygen, i then blacked out completely, the last thought in my mind being, 'Shit'...

XXX

Doctors P.O.V

The blue gas is still zooming around inside. But then it dives into one of the gas lamps and disappears. I felt disappointed as i couldn't work out what sort of alien it was yet

"Gas! It's made of gas!" I say, I run out of the theatre to tell the girls what i had found. By the time I come down the steps of the theatre and looked around for them i see a girl pushing Lexa's head out of sight into what would be a hearse, the girl slams the door shut and runs around to the front.

"Rose! Alexandra!" i shout as i run towards the hearse

"You're not escaping me, sir! What do you know about that hobgoblin, hm?" a voice interrupts as i go to run after the girls, the hearse drives away. I stare after it for a minute thoughts of what could happen clouding my mind.

"Projection on glass, I suppose. Who put you up to it?" the man asks knocking me out of my thoughts as they took a turn for the worst,

"Yeah, mate. Not now, thanks." i say bluntly ignoring him trying to think of a plan, I spot a coach and run towards it, shouting to the driver.

"Oi, you! Follow that hearse!" I climb into the coach and sit down,

"You can't do that, sir!" the man said, he was starting to piss me off,

"Why not?" I ask out of politeness and slight annoyance,

"Why not?! I'll give you a very good reason why not! This is my coach!" the man says in outrage, oh so his coach is more important than two girls who might be- no don t stop...

"Well, get in then!" I says as i pull him in and make him sit down, "Move!" I shout to the driver feeling impatient, the coach rumbles off.

"Everything in order, Mr. Dickens?" the driver asks, wait Dickens?

"No! It is not!"

"What did he say?" I ask

"Let me say this first. I'm not without a sense of humour-"

"Dickens?" I ask, getting side tracked

"Yes." he answers getting side tracked as well

"Charles Dickens?" I ask again to make certain,

"Yes." he answers again

"THE Charles Dickens?" i ask excitement back in my voice, I'm in a coach with Charles DICKENS!

"Shall I remove the gentleman, sir?" the driver asks, i ignore him and continue talking,

"Charles Dickens! You're brilliant, you are! Completely 100% brilliant! I've read 'em all! Great Expectations, Oliver Twist and what's the other one, the one with the ghost?" i ask forgetting the name of the title for a moment,

"A Christmas Carol?" He asks, i shake my head and am reminded of Lexa,

"No, no, no, the one with the trains... The Signal Man, that's it, terrifying!" I say Dickens looks pleased at the compliment on his work, "The best short story ever written! You're a genius!" I state, it's true, though Agatha Christie (S/P?)

"You want me to get rid of him, sir?" The driver asks again,

"Er, no, I think he can stay." Charles says

"Honestly, Charles - can I call you Charles? I'm such a big fan." i say, a confused look appears on his face

"...what? A what?" he asks

"Fan! Number One Fan, that's me." I say still very excited,

"How exactly are you a fan? In what way do you resemble a means of keeping oneself cool?" oh right earth slang...

"No, it means 'Fanatic', devoted to. Mind you, I've gotta say, that American bit in Martin Chuzzlewit, what was that about?! Was that just padding or what? I mean, it's rubbish, that bit." I explain, and criticize

"I thought you said you were my fan." Charlie asks disgruntled,

"Ah, well, if you can't take criticism... go on, do the death of Little Nell, it cracks me up. No, sorry, come on, faster!" i shout finally focusing on the problem at hand, the driver urges the horses on.

"Who exactly IS in that hearse?" Charlie asks,

"My friends. They're only nineteen, and it's my fault. They're in my care, and now they're in danger." I explain

"Why are we wasting my time talking about dry old books? This is much more important. Driver! Be swift! The chase is on!" Ohh i like him

"Yes, sir!" The driver answers

"Thatta boy, Charlie!" I say

"Nobody calls me Charlie." he says, oh really?

"The ladies do." I say,

"How do you know that?" he asks he looks kinda shocked,

"I told you - I'm your Number One-" he cuts me off

"Number One Fan, yes..." he says sounding exasperated.

XXX

Alexandra's P.O.V

I had come around about a minute before Rose and was currently rubbing my head I stop when Rose wakes up. She looks slightly out of sorts, and does not notice what room she seems to be in and when the gas from the lamps fills the corpse of Redpath. He sits up suddenly.

"Shit" i say

Rose suddenly notices the corpse behind her. She jumps in alarm as he starts making zombie noises at her.

"Are you all right? You're kidding me, yeah? You're just kidding." Rose says panic evident in her voice

"So you finally noticed then?" i ask, she whirls around to me

"Alex, what the hell is goin' on?!" she asks

"Well Rosie we were knocked out by that old buy and when we woke up we seemed to be in a funeral home, that or someone has a weird obsession with the dead," i say

"Alex this is no time to be messin' around!" Rose shouts, what who s messing around it could be true, it's not but it could be... Redpath climbs out of the coffin.

"You are, you're kidding me, aren't ya?" Rose says

"no rose he is dead and possessed." i say bluntly, he takes staggering steps towards us, me being closest gets up and backs away, slowly, and find myself at Roses side.

"Okay, not kidding." Rose says, She runs to the door and tries to open it, I slowly move towards her again, not taking my eyes off of Redpath. Rose turns her back against the door as the old woman's body rises from the other coffin and Rose gaps, I however only pale slightly. Rose looks at the vase on the table next to the door and grabs for it, she then lobs a vase at Redpath, it does nothing but cause him to stumble slightly of course but the effort was good and the shatter was pretty loud. Rose rattles the handle frantically, i have my back to the door still.

"Let us out! Open the door!" Rose shouts, right the doctor should be here now or otherwise we're dead,

"Please, let us out!" Rose shouts,

"DOCTOR! HURRY UP PLEASE!" i shout my voice tinted with panic. Both corpses are walking towards us, i had a good reason to shout I m sure you would to. Rose is still hammering on the door as the corpses get closer and closer.

"Let us out! Somebody, open the door! Open the door!" we shout together, Redpath clasps a hand over my mouth as i had pushed Rose out of the way, muffling my scream as Rose gasps.

"ALEX!" Rose shouts in worry, at that moment, the Doctor kicks the door in and i had to say that the only time i had felt more relieved than now was when i was escaping my reality.

"I think this is MY dance." he says with a hard voice, he pulls me from Redpaths grip and pulls me into his side his arm tight around my waist,

"It's a prank? It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence." Dickens mutters to himself

"No, we're not. The dead are walking." He says before he looks down at me and over to Rose, grinning, "Hi!" he says

"Hi!" we both say myself slightly out of breathe, the corset and his arm weren t helping...

"Who's your friend?" Rose asks,

"Charles Dickens." the doctor answers, i spun in his arm,

"THE Charles Dickens, oh i love your story 'A Christmas Carol' it's amazing and i love how you make the Christmas ghost of present look like saint Nick oh absolute genius i say holding out my hand to shake his, suddenly the doctor tightens his grip on my waist... Redpath reaches for me again but the doctor snaps it before he can reach me, that didn't happen in the show...

"My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?" The doctor asks the corpses, i shudder at that walking corpses,

"We're failing. Open the rift, we're dying. Trapped in this form - cannot sustain - help us." Redpath exclaims, i roll my eyes knowing it is an act. Both Redpath and his grandmother raise their heads to the ceiling, the blue gas leaves them with a wailing sound and both corpses fall to the floor.

XXX

We had moved from the room to the parlour all either standing or sitting, i was sitting on one of the sofas listening to Rose, Gwyneth is pouring us all tea i had offered to help but she insisted that i shouldn't help, while Rose is having a go at Sneed still and very loudly i must say.

"First of all you drug us, then you kidnap us, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man." Rose says with disgust, The Doctor sniggers.

"Come to think of it his hands did wonder over me as well" i say absentmindedly, the grin was wiped from the doctor s face and he glared at Sneed, as to why i had no idea, but then again i was always clueless...

"I won't be spoken to like this!" Sneed shouts in outrage

"Then you stuck us in a room full of zombies! And if that aint enough - you swan off! And leave my cousin and me to die! So come on - talk!"

"It's not my fault, it's this house! It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back. And then the stiffs-" Sneed starts but Dickens looks mildly offended and he corrects himself. "...the er, dear departed started getting restless." he finishes

"Tommyrot." Dickens scoffs,

"You witnessed it! Can't keep the beggars down, sir! They walk. And it's the queerest thing that they hang on to scraps..." Sneed says, Gwyneth gives the Doctor his tea.

"Two sugars, sir, just how you like it." she says, The Doctor looks at her retreating back curiously. She then brings a cup to me, "Three sugars and a dash of milk miss." she says, i don t react but accept it gratefully

"Thank you Gwyneth." I say politely,

"One old fella who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service! Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir! Just as she planned." Sneed went on to explain,

"Morbid fancy." I roll my eyes as Dickens says this,

"Oh, Charles, you were there." the doctor says

"I saw nothing but an illusion." Dickens contradicts

"No Charles what you saw was simply something you don t know how to explain and because you do not know what it was you pass it off as an illusion, please don t lie to us i know very well what it was and so do you, so stop denying it." I snap, he looks offended that a woman would say that to him, "Sorry, but to be blunt i have just had a room of dead people try to kill my cousin and i" i say looking away, he nods

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up." The doctor snaps, Dickens is stunned.

"What about the gas?" the doctor asks Sneed

"That's new, sir, never seen anything like that." came his reply

"Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through." the doctor summarises,

"What's the rift?" Rose asks, i keep my gob shut knowing that jack monitors it,

"A weak point in time and space. The connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time." The doctor explains to us, though i only half listen as i know already,

"That's how I got the house so cheap." Sneed says with realisation, Dickens sneaks seemingly un-noticed from the room.

"Stories going back generations. Echoes in the dark. Queer songs in the air and this feeling like a... shadow. Passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine." Sneed says Gwyneth leaves the room and i look at the doctor he nods and we both step out rose following me.

XXX

Gwyneth is lighting another gas lamp when Rose and I come in and start washing up Rose piled them on the side carefully as i washed.

"Please, Miss's! You shouldn't be helping! It's not right!" Gwyn says

"Don't be daft. Sneed works you to death." Rose says as she hands Gwyneth a cloth to dry up, i nod my head, "How much do you get paid?" she asks

"Eight pound a year, miss." Gwyn says bashfully,

"That much?" Rose asks shocked,

"Well that s good considering how much you work" i say

"I know. I would've been happy with six." Gwyn says with glee, Rose however looks dumbfounded.

"So, did you go to school or what?" Rose asks, i fake a gasp

"Rose! Don t be rude." I say

"Of course I did. What do you think I am? An urchin? I went every Sunday. Nice and proper." Gwyn answers Roses question

"What - once a week?" Rose asked,

"We did sums and everything. To be honest, I hated every second." I nod

"Yeah but at least you didn t have to go for five days a week," i say,

"Me too." Rose says answering both Gwyn s statement and my own with a nod, we all laugh.

"Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own!" Gwyn says as she looked outraged

"I did plenty of that with Alexandra here." she says pointing to me, "I used to go down the shops with my mate Shareen. And we used to go and look at boys!" Rose continues, Gwyneth stops laughing at once and looks scandalized.

"Well, I don't know much about that, miss." She says quietly, she turns back to the washing up.

"Come on, times haven't changed that much! I bet you've done the same." I say as i pass rose a plate,

"I don't think so, miss." She says looking down as she dry s a cup,

"Gwyneth! You can tell me! Bet you've got your eye on someone." Rose and i say at the same time,

"I suppose. There is one lad..." I smile softly as she admits this, Rose looks extremely chuffed. "The butcher s boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him!" She continues,

"Oh, I like a nice smile, Alex has someone with a good smile. Good smile, nice bum, me." I look confused as she had said i had someone, who? Again, Gwyneth looks shocked.

"Well, I have never heard the like!" Gwyn says looking at the both of us, Rose just laughs. Then, Gwyneth laughs too.

"Ask him out! Give him a cup of tea or something, that's a start." I say with a giggle

"I swear, it is the strangest thing, miss. You've both got all the clothes and the breeding but you talk like some sort of wild thing!"

"Maybe we are. Maybe that's a good thing. You need a bit more in your life than Mr Sneed." Rose says with a shrug

"Ah, now that's not fair. He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in. Because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve." I look at her with sympathy

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rose says

"Thank you, miss. But I'll be with them again, one day. Sitting with them in paradise. I should be so blessed. They're waiting for me. Maybe your dad's up there waiting for you too, miss. But you Miss Alex, who do you have?" she asks me

"I might see my sister," i say

"Maybe." Rose nods absently then realises "Um, who told you he was dead?" she asks looking at her, Gwyneth realises what she has said and turns quickly back to the washing up.

"I don't know, must've been the Doctor." Gwyn says lightly

"My father died years back." Rose continues

"You've been thinking about him lately, more than ever." Gwyn says getting a far off look.

"I s'pose so... how do you know all this?" Rose asks,

"Mr. Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you miss's." Gwyn says trying to change the topic, we laugh.

"No, no servants where we're from." I say

"And you've come such a long way." Gwyn continues again with a far off look,

"What makes you think so?" Rose asks

"You're from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that." she says staring at us intently "All those people rushing about. Half naked, for shame. And the noise... and the metal boxes racing past... and the birds in the sky... they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People flying. And you - you've flown so far, further than anyone, Miss Alex! The things you've both seen... the darkness... the big bad wolf, and the Lone wolf-" she stumbles back "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, miss's!" she says apologising franticly,

"S'alright..." Rose says quietly

"I can't help it - ever since I was a little girl. My mum said I had the sight. She told me to hide it!" She continues

"But it's getting stronger. More powerful, is that right?" The doctor says making us all jump 'huh i forgot he was there.' i think as we turn to see the doctor standing in the doorway.

"All the time, sir. Every night. Voices in my head." Answers he head down

"You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key." The doctor says, i see where this is going and i frown.

"I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table wrappers, all sorts." Gwyneth says

"Well, that should help. You can show us what to do." The doctor says to her

"What to do where, sir?" Gwyneth asks confused

"We're going to have a s ance." the doctor informs

XXX

They are all sat around a table. Myself not included, i was sitting on the side,

"This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists. Down in Mid Town. Come. We must all join hands." Gwyneth says

"I can't take part in this." Dickens says standing up

"Humbug? Come on, open mind." the doctor says,

"This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I try to un-mask. S ances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing." He continues,

"Dickens please just shut up and get on with it." i say with a sigh, he looks at me

"And what of you, why do you not partake in this?" he asks i roll my eyes,

"I've always been sensitive to any sort of energy" i say, I m lying through my teeth but he doesn't need to know, i just know what s going to happen and refuse to take part,

"Now, don't antagonize her. I love a happy medium." I groan as the doctor says this and drop my head into my hands

"I cannot believe you just said that" I say looking at him,

"I can't believe you just said that either." Rose says sharing my thoughts

"Come on, we might need you." The doctor says to Dickens, Dickens sits down again.

"Good man. Now, Gwyneth. Reach out." the doctor say instructing Gwyneth on what to do,

"Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits?" Gwyn calls out, Dickens rolls his eyes.

"Come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden." She raises her eyes to the ceiling. A murmuring fills the room.

"Can you hear that?" Rose asks looking around

"Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly." Dickens says as though he's trying to convince himself,

"Look at her." Rose says, i look over at Gwyneth

"I feel them. I feel them!" Gwyn shouts, The gas creatures begin to fill the room.

"What're they saying?" I ask

"They can't get through the rift. Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now look deep. Allow them through." The doctor says

"I can't!" Gwyn cries, i was starting to feel light headed,

"Yes you can. Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link." The doctor encourages, my gut began to twist in knots, Gwyneth looks almost pained. Then suddenly, she lowers her head and opens her eyes.

"Yes." Gwyn replies, Three gaseous figures appear behind her - the Gelth. Dickens' mouth drops open.

"Great God. Sprits from the other side!" Sneed exclaims, the twisting got worse

"The other side of the universe." The doctor says,

"Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time, help us." The Gelth say, i roll my eyes and mutter to myself

"Pity is the last thing you need, just get lost,"

"What do you want us to do?" the doctor asks

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge." the middle one says, i sway slightly,

"What for?" the doctor asks, i felt as though everything was so far away,

"We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction."

"Why, what happened?" The doctor asks

"Once we had a physical form like you. But then the war came." The Gelth say

"War? What war?" Dickens questions

"The Time War." I flinch as the Gelth say that i know that that war was not pretty in the least, The Doctor and Rose glance at each other and then over to me.

"The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state." the leader says

"So that's why you need the corpses." the doctor concludes,

"We want to stand tall. To feel the sunlight. To live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste, give them to us!" yeah because that s subtle isn't it?

"But we can't!" Rose says

"Why not?" The doctor asks,

"It's not... I mean, it's not..." Rose stumbles over her words, i however focus on breathing at this moment,

"Not decent? Not polite? It could save their lives." the doctor says letting his emotions get the better of him, they stare at each other for a moment.

"Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth!" They disappear and Gwyneth collapses forwards onto the table. Rose gets up immediately and goes to he, I however don t see much and black out falling backwards.

XXX

I wake up sitting on the sofa still the doctor standing nearby, Rose is mopping Gwyneth's forehead as she lies asleep on a couch. Slowly, her eyes open. She fidgets.

"It's alright. You just sleep." Rose says softly

"But my angels, miss. They came, didn't they? They need me?" Angels? I keep still so as not to draw attention, The Doctor is leaning on a wall just behind Rose.

"They do need you, Gwyneth. You're they're only chance of survival." The doctor says

"I've told you, leave her alone. She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles." Rose says as she turns on him,

The Doctor leans his head back and sighs. Rose turns back to Gwyneth and offers her a drink.

"Drink this." Rose says quietly

"Well, what did you say, Doctor? Explain it again. What are they?" Sneed asks

"Aliens." Doctor

"Like... foreigners, you mean?" Sneed

"Pretty foreign, yeah. From up there." The doctor says as he points skywards.

"Brecon?" Sneed asks

"Close. They've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the roads blocked. Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes." The doctor explains

"Which is why they need the girl." Dickens concludes

"They're not having her." Rose says

"But she can help. Living on the rift, she's become part of it, she can open it up, make a bridge and let them through." The doctor argues

"Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers." Dickens says

"Good system. It might work." The doctor says, Rose gets up and walks over to the Doctor.

"You can't let them run around inside dead people!" Rose says to him

"Why not? It's like recycling." The doctor

"Seriously though, you can't." Rose says

"Seriously though, I can." the doctor in all his arrogant glory.

"It's just... wrong! Those bodies were living people! We should respect them even in death!" Rose says angrily

"Do you carry a donor card?" The doctor asks

"That's different, that's-" the doctor cuts her off

"It is different, yeah. It's a different morality. Get used to it or go home." the doctor says, Rose stays silent "You heard what they said, time's short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying." The doctor says in a softer voice, I snap now i had enough

"Or you can not let your stupid guilt get in the way and save the people that would die if you let them through, they are lying and will kill as soon as they get through." my voice came out as a snarl and the doctor looks at me, shocked before the oncoming storm makes an appearance,

"What would you know of the guilt i feel? you can t tell me what to do, so shut up or go home." he snaps, I snarl at him not afraid in the least,

"You really have no idea what guilt i feel and you know i know what s going to happen you idiot,"

"Do you really expect me to just let them die?!" he shouts,

"Do you really have any idea what they are? no fine do what you like but whatever happens is on you own head you can count me out..."

"I don't care, they're not using her." Rose says firmly

"Don't I get a say, miss?" Gwyneth asks, Both Rose and the Doctor turn to look at her.

"Look. You don't understand what's going on." Rose says softly

"You would say that miss. Because that's very clear inside your head, that you think I'm stupid." Gwyn says

"That's not fair!" Rose says, i get up and put my hand on Roses shoulder,

"Rose just stop, you aren t going to convince her and he is being a stubborn bastard and won t listen to reason, Just please stop..." i say quietly,

"It's true, though. Things might be very different where you're from. But here and now, I know my own mind. And the angels need me. Doctor, what do I have to do?" I turn away from them and breathe deeply

"You don't HAVE to do anything." The doctor says

"They've been singing to me since I was a child. Sent by my mum on a holy mission. So tell me." Gwyn insists

"We need to find the rift." the doctor says as he approaches Sneed and Dickens, "This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mr. Sneed. What's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?" the doctor continues,

"That would be the Morgue." Sneed informs,

"No chance you were gonna say 'gazebo', was there?" Rose says disgruntled, Everyone looks at her.

XXX

The key turns in the Morgue, and we all troupe in, led by the Doctor.

"Talk about Bleak House." The doctor says trying to lighten the atmosphere,

"The thing is, Doctor - the Gelth don't succeed. 'Cause I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869." Rose says trying to reason with him still,

"Time's in flux. It's changing every second. Your cozy little world could be rewritten like that." He says clicking his fingers and he explains "Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing." he says, yeah but he doesn't consider that what he is doing will bring death...

"Doctor - I think the room is getting colder."

"Here they come." Rose Whispers, The Gelth flood into the room. Their leader positions itself in an archway. It has the voice of a child.

"You have come to help! Praise the Doctor! Praise him!" one says

"Promise you won't hurt her!" Rose shout s to them,

"Hurry! Please. So little time. Pity the Gelth." The Gelth says avoiding the demand,

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, alright?" The doctor says,

"My angels. I can help them live." Gwyn says

"Okay, where's the weak point?" The doctor asks

"Here, beneath the arch." the Gelth says, Gwyneth positions herself beneath the arch.

"Beneath the arch." Gwyneth says, Rose rushes to her.

"You don't have to do this." Rose says in a desperate attempt to stop her, Gwyneth places her hands on Rose's cheeks.

"My angels." She says, Rose staggers backwards.

"Establish the bridge, reach out of the void, let us through!" the Gelth say,

"Yes. I can see you! I can see you! Come!" Gwyneth exclaims,

"Bridgehead establishing." The Gelth says

"Come! Come to me! Come to this world, poor lost souls!" she says to them

"It is begun! The bridge is made!" The Gelth shout, Gwyneth's mouth opens and the Gelth pour out of it.

"She has given herself to the Gelth!" it says, i look at her bleakly, she's dead, gone...

"There's rather a lot of them, eh?" Dickens says

"The bridge is open. We descend." the Gelth say, Suddenly, the figure becomes demonic, the gas turning from blue to red. "The Gelth will come through in force." the Gelth say

"You said that you were few in number!" Dickens shouts to them.

"A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses." It says, The bodies rise.

"Gwyneth... stop this! Listen to your master! This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, leave these things alone. I beg of you-" Sneed says as a body comes up behind him,

"Mr. Sneed! Get back!" Rose shouts, the corpse grabs Sneed from behind and holds him still while another of the Gelth fills his body through his mouth. The Doctor and Rose leap back, i don t move but the doctor grabs my wrist and pulls me with them. Mr Sneed looks up at them through blank, dead eyes.

"I think it's gone a little bit wrong." The doctor says sheepishly

"I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come. March with us." dead Sneed says

"No!" Dickens shouts, The corpses advance on the Doctor, Rose and I.

"We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead." the Gelth says, they are backing us up against a dungeon door.

"Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back! Now!" the doctor shouts with desperation,

"Three more bodies. Make them vessels for the Gelth." the Gelth says

"I- I can't! I'm sorry!" Dickens stutters, The Doctor looks behind him, spots the dungeon door, pushes Rose and I in there with him and slams it shut again so we are now all locked in here.

"It's too much for me! I'm so-" Dickens says, he jumps and runs from the Morgue as one of the Gelth screeches and swoops at him. The corpses are clamouring to get in the dungeon.

"Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth." The leader says,

"I trusted you. I pitied you!" The doctor shouts

"We don't want your pity! We want this world and all its flesh." They are rattling the door.

"Not while I'm alive." the doctor says

"Then live no more." The Doctor, Rose and I are flattened against the dungeon wall while the Gelth are rattling the door.

"But we can't die." Rose says as she looks to the doctor for reassurance "Tell me I can't! I haven't even been born yet, it's impossible for me to die! Isn't it?!" Rose says sounding desperate, i hadn't said a word to either of them since i had told rose to stop

"I'm sorry." The doctor says,

"But it's 1869, how can we die now? Me and Alex can t die" Rose continues desperately,

"Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the 20th century and die in the 19th and it's all my fault. I brought you both here." the doctor says

"It's not your fault. I wanted to come." Rose says she looks at me "So did Alex" she continues, i don t react i just feel numb,

"What about me? I saw the fall of Troy! World War Five! I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party, now I'm going to die in a dungeon!" the doctor says suddenly horrified "In Cardiff!"

"It's not just dying. We'll become one of them." Rose says "We'll go down fighting, yeah?" Rose asks looking at both of us

"Yeah." the doctor answers

"All of us?" Rose says looking at me as well, i return her look with a blank stare,

"Yeah!" He exclaims grabbing both our hands i shake mine free the first sign that i am conscious and not sleep walking, he looks hurt but i don t feel anything,

"I'm so glad I met you two." He says looking at the both of us, Rose looks up at him, surprised, i don t react at all, intent on ignoring him.

"Us too." Rose says looking at him, he looks at her with a doubtful expression, they smile at each other, the doctors more sad than anything. At that moment, Dickens rushes into the room.

"Doctor! Turn OFF the flame, turn UP the gas! Now fill the room, all of it, now!" Dickens shouts to him

"What're you doing?" The doctor questions

"Turn it all on! Gas the place!" Dickens exclaims, i look at him with a smile and do as he says, He turns another one on.

"Brilliant. Gas!" The doctor says

"What, so we choke to death instead?" Rose says looking ever sceptic

"Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous!" Dickens shouts

"Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!" the doctor exclaims with excitement, The corpses all decide to turn on Dickens instead.

"I hope... oh, Lord. I hope that this theory will be validated soon." he says looking pale, the corpses advance dangerously on him.

"If not immediately." Dickens continues

"Plenty more!" the doctor says ripping a pipe and gas spilled into the room faster, and all the creatures are sucked from the bodies with a scream.

"It's working." The Doctor, Rose and I are free to come out of the dungeon.

"Gwyneth! Send them back! They lied, they're not angels." The doctor says looking at the girl,

"Liars." She states simply

"Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!" the doctor pleads

"I can't breathe." I choke at the same time as Rose,

"Charles, get them out." The doctor orders, Dickens grabs our arms, but we shake him off.

"I'm not leaving her!" Rose shouts,

"They're too strong." Gwyn says

"Remember that world you saw? Rose's and Lexa's world? All those people - none of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift." The doctor says desperately

"I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out." she says firmly. Her hand goes to her apron pocket and she takes out a box of matches. Rose rushes forwards.

"You can't!" She shouts

"Leave this place!" Gwyn orders, The Doctor grabs Rose's shoulders.

"Rose, Lexa, get out, go now, I won't leave her while she's still in danger, now go!" the doctor shouts, 'liar' i think to myself, Dickens and Rose leave with me in tow, i look back just slightly, to see the Doctor holds his hand out for the matches.

XXX

Dickens leads Rose and I back through the dark house, filled with gas.

"This way!" he instructs, after a few turns we are out of the house and a safe distance away,

The whole house suddenly goes up in flames, the Doctor diving out of the doorway only just in time to join us. Rose fixes him with a look that plainly asks why Gwyneth is not with him. The Doctor looks back at her and avoids my cold stare.

"She didn't make it." Rose says tearfully

"I'm sorry. She closed the rift." the doctor says solemnly

"At such a cost. The poor child." Dickens says, Rose has not looked away from the Doctor.

"I did try, Rose, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes." the doctor says softly

"What do you mean?" Rose asks

"She was dead from the minute she stood in that arch." i say my voice frozen and icy, the doctor flinches and Rose looks at me in shock

"But... she can't have, she spoke to us. She helped us - she saved us. How could she have done that?" Rose asks

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor." Dickens says

"She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know." Rose says quietly,

All four of us gaze at the burning house. I turn my back and walk away.

XXX

The Doctor, Rose, Dickens and I arrived back at the TARDIS myself before them as i had left first.

"Right then, Charlie-boy, I've just got to go into my um... shed. Won't be long!" The doctor says grinning, he fits the key in the lock.

"What're you going to do now?" Rose asks Dickens

"I shall take the mail coach back to London. Quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital." I smile softly at him the coldness in my eyes gone for a moment,

"You've cheered up!" The doctor exclaims

"Exceedingly! This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world and now I know I've just started! All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor! I'm inspired. I must write about them!" Charles says enthusiastically

"Do you think that's wise?" Rose questioned, I nod my head,

"I shall be subtle at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word! Tell the truth!" Charles says

"Good luck with it. Nice to meet you." The doctor says, Charles shakes his hand "Fantastic." he continues, he turns back to the TARDIS door.

"Bye, then. And, thanks." Rose says, She kisses him on the cheek. Dickens looks taken-aback.

"Oh, my dear- how modern. Thank you, but, I don't understand - in what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?" he asks confused.

"You'll see. In the shed." the doctor says as he opens the door,

"Oh, my soul. Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this - who are you?" he asks once more, the doctor pauses.

"Just a friend. Passing through." he says,

"But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor - do they last?" he asks desperately,

"Oh, yes!" he answers happily,

"For how long?" Charles asks

"Forever!" The doctor says with a laugh, Dickens tries to look pleased and modest at the same time.

"Right. Shed. Come on, Rose...Lexa..." he says, they both turn to the door.

"In - in the box? The three of you?"

"Down boy. See ya!" the doctor says as the doctor and Rose enter the TARDIS i look at Charles,

"I'm glad i met you Charlie, honestly you have an amazing imagination and i wish you could write more..." i say sadly I walk forward and hug him, he returns it briefly before i step back with a soft smile, "Good bye Charles Dickens, stick around for the surprise..." i say as i step into the TARDIS closing the door and walking to the screen,

"Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?" Rose asks

"In a weeks time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies. He'll never get to tell his story Rosie." i say looking at the monitor, they both look at the screen where they can see Dickens is still standing outside.

"Oh, no! He was so nice." rose says sadly

"But in your time, he was already dead! We've brought him back to life! He's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie-boy. Let's give him one last surprise." the doctor says setting the coordinates for the vortex, he hits a button and the engines rev up. They smile as they watch Dickens' face when the TARDIS disappears before his eyes.

Once we were safely in the vortex the doctor looks at me and my anger returns full force, My eyes turn cold once more displaying my fury

"Lexa..." The doctor says pleadingly

"No" i say my voice so cold that he actually flinched and Rose took a step back, I walk passed him and as he tries to grab my arm i pull away violently and continue to walk off, down the halls the doctor calling after me, the TARDIS hum's but i ignore her

"Lexa... wait please..." he begs, i whirl around

"I said it was on your own head, deal with it... I warned you but you wouldn't listen, i tried to stop you but you let that pointless guilt of yours get in the way and of course your pride, your too good to listen to someone when they tell you no aren t you?" i say he flinches again, "You say i don t know the guilt you feel, you may have condemned your planet, but i condemned my own sister! people wanted me dead and my own family made me watch as my younger twin sister was murdered in front of them for all of the public to see! You may have just come from the time war, you may think that was hell but at least you only left your families graves behind, i watched my life fall apart and then my heart turned to dust when my lover left me because i was to be married to a man for power! i have walked on fire for most of my life screaming soundlessly as i suffered, i tried to spare you the pain of more death on you conscious but you wouldn't listen! You-" he pulled me into a hug and i beat a his chest trying to pull away "Let go! Let go! Let go!" i shout as my shouts turn to sobs and i collapse against him crying for everything i have lost and for the time war and his pain, how may innocents died in that war, how much bloodshed, how many children lost to blood and violence...? i cried until i could no more, the doctor had lowered us to the floor at some point but i couldn t care less,

"I just don t want to see anymore death, it's pointless," i say my voice hoarse and cracked from the strain of the screaming i had done, i felt emotionally exhausted, I try to stand up but stagger the doctor stopping me from falling, "Thank you and... I'm sorry, i said a lot of things i shouldn't have..." i say my voice still cracking, he shakes his head but when i look up i see tear tracks down his face, he had been crying... I push away slightly and use the wall to hold myself up "goodnight doctor..." i say stumbling to my room and closing the door and locking it.

i pick up a night dress and put it on before climbing onto the bed and hearing the TARDIS humm soothingly once more as i fall to sleep, it did nothing to stave off the nightmares i had of my family or the screams of a war i could only imagine...

Doctor's P.O.V

So many memories and guilt had had built up it took that small woman to tear down walls and make me let out the pain, thinking back i remember Jabe saying she couldn't believe that 'They' still existed and what Gwyneth had said, Bad wolf and Lone wolf i head to the med bay and look at the medical scan i had performed when i had stitched up her side and asked the TARDIS to run another one, after two minutes a beep hit my ears and i read the screen, and what i saw sent me into despair, her body was slowly failing, shutting down, painlessly, one day she just won t wake up... but she was human...

_  
Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUn

so what do you think give me a bit of feedback and let me know. Now we know a little more about Alex and what her life was like in the other world less moments in this once and a little fury... hope you liked it...

Shadow OUT!  
XXX 


	4. Aliens Of London

Hey guy's sorry for the long wait i hope you don t mind i just want you to know that if any of you wonder what sort of look Alexandra has look here ( user/ShadowTeir/media/Escapingrealityphoto_ .html ) so as i have said sorry for the wait, the trip is over and i should be updating every month or so like normal,

No i do not own doctor who, if i did i would have never gotten rid of 11 or 10 because right now I m torn on whose best...

XXX

I woke up screaming in the middle of the night according to my phone it was 2:15, the dream was slipping away but all i saw was fire and screaming... I look back at my phone and see that i had a message from an unknown number,

'Hey Lexi, this is jack just a heads up, love you xxx' i sigh, i needed to talk to someone and knowing jack he probably was awake, i just wonder what timeline i would get... i debate for five minutes before i cave, ringing the number it picked up on the third ring

'Hello?' i let out a shaky breath

'Jack?'

'Lexi, what are you calling at this time for?' he asks

'Doesn't matter, how far are you in the timeline, no specifics just an event,' i just wanted to talk

'The year that never was... Now tell me why are you calling and how far are you in your timeline?' he asks, i wince

'I haven't met you in World war 2 yet, that was your first meeting with me, and I just came from 1869...'

'Nightmares?' i flinch, we know each other well then.

'yeah, i don t want to sleep anymore jack the nightmare's scare me and when i wake up i can t remember anything except fire and screaming.'

'I know honey, we'll just talk then, yeah?' i made a noise of agreement and we talked for about an hour about anything and everything before i slipped into a dreamless sleep with jack s voice talking to me...

XXX

I felt someone shaking me and slowly open my eye's to glare at Rose,

"We're stopping home for a while." she says before she gets up and leaves, sighing i get up and got to the wardrobe, i can t wear what i did before considering it's covered in blood and ripped to shreds, so i go with a TARDIS blue top with a V-cut down between my breasts and on the left side was a black design, the sleeves went to mid bicep and it had a loose collar, an pair of black ripped skinny jeans and blue converse, (A/N i can t describe the hair style so follow the link, second picture down . ) grabbed a denim jacket and left for the console room. Aliens of London was about to start...

I walk in and go over to the console not listening to the doctors instructions but looking at the buttons and levers the TARDIS lit up. The TARDIS materialized and Rose and the doctor went out first myself following slower, less enthusiasm, don t get me wrong i would love to see Aunt Jackie but i don t like this one much, i shake my head and concentrate on the conversation

"Oooh! Right, we won't be long, We're just gonna see my mum." Rose says,

"What're you going to tell her?" the doctor asks

"I don't know! I've been to the year 5 billion... and only been gone, what, 12 hours?" Rose says she looks at me, i shrug and walk off, The Doctor gives something between a laugh and a snort.

"No, I'll just tell her I've spent the night at Shareens. See you later!" Rose starts towards me but turns back "Oh - don't you disappear."

The Doctor gives her a look to say 'as if I would' and she catches up with me, i tell her to go on ahead. The doctor settles himself against the TARDIS looking at me curiously,

"Come on i got something to show you." he follows me and i point to a poster with a picture of me and Rose on it. He walks over to it and reads the writing 'Can You Help?' and sees a photograph of us. The Doctor gets the gist of the poster and runs to the flats, i just walk at a slow pace and reach into my pocket nope i don t have a passport, great now I m involved.

After about three minutes i get to our door to hear the doctor say,

"It's not 12 hours, it's er... 12 months. You two 'ave been gone a whole year."

He laughs apologetically while Rose and aunt Jackie both look at him, stunned. I walk up behind him and pop my head out

"Hi..."

"Sorry." the doctor says, aunt Jackie looks back at Rose, stroking her hair.

XXX

Since we got there i have been crushed to death and shouted at for leaving and not taking my passport with me, now I m sat on the couch between the doctor and Rose

"The hours I've sat here. Days and weeks and months all on my own. I thought you two were dead. And where were you? Travelling. What the hell does that mean? Travelling? That's no sort of answer, I know Lex goes off sometimes without a word for a while but this is ridiculous." I wince she was furious, and my ears were ringing and a headache was forming. A policeman was sitting in an armchair i was pointedly not talking to him because of my experience, also as Alexandra, i seem to have been arrested a few time's and i have an apparent dislike for the pigs, but they do their jobs i suppose (A/N I got nothing against cops)

"You ask them." She says to the cop. "they won't tell me! That's all they says. Travelling." Aunt Jackie says throwing her hands in the air

"That's what we was doing." Rose insists,

"Aunt Jackie, we were travelling, i would have called but i lost my phone and had to get a new one, i couldn't remember the number." I say in my defence, i of course was lying through my teeth and i seem to be good at it, but she ignored me and continued with her rant.

"When your passport's are still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another!" Yeah i was hopping she would only direct that at Rose, I don't particularly like to lie to family...

"I meant to phone, I really did, I just... I forgot." Rose says struggling

"What, for a year? You forgot for a year? And you couldn't ask Rose for my number? And I am left sitting here? I just don't believe you two. Why won't you tell me where you've been?" She said, okay yeah she's used to my lying, great...

"Actually, it's my fault. I sort of er, employed Rose and Alexandra as my companions." It sounded weird to hear my full name from him I m so used to 'Lexa'.

"When you say 'companions', is this a sexual relationship?" the cop asks, i cover my mouth,

"No!" The doctor and Rose shout, i couldn't hold it, I bust out laughing, leaning on the doctor's shoulder

"Nah, not sexual, god the way you say it sounds like your lying," i say between fits of laughter and the looks they sent me were murderous, it was to funny but i quiet myself down.

"Then what is it? Because you, you waltz in here all charms and smiles, and the next thing I know, they vanish off the face of the earth! How old are you then? 40? 45? What, you find them on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?" ouch aunt jack's wait after this is-

"I AM a Doctor!" the doctor insists

"Prove it! Stitch this, mate." aunt Jackie then proceeds to slap the doctor in the face. The doctor groans loudly whilst Rose rolls her eyes, i on the other hand clamp my hand over my mouth again to stop the laughing, which is failing, very badly at that.

XXX

Rose is sitting on a wall and the Doctor is leaning against it. I on the other hand had a spray can and was continuing a drawing that the Alex here came up with, i have to admit it was pretty artistic and i love art.

"We can't tell her. We can't even begin... she's never gonna forgive us. And we missed a year? Was it good?

"I know Rose Aunt Jackie has been ranting about it." i say with a sigh as i turn to join them but something caught my eye, just above the picture i had been drawing were two words, 'Lone Wolf'...

"Middling." the doctor says shaking his hand slightly

"You're so useless." Rose says, i smack her arm

"Do you want to be left behind, granted the old girl wouldn't let him but still be careful what you say yeah?" she nods with a smile

"Well, if it's this much trouble, are you gonna stay here now?" he asks looking at me then Rose,

"I dunno. I can't do that to her again, though." Rose says, she turns to me.

"I'll just tell her I m gonna travel with the doctor and then pack whilst listening to her nag i suppose, granted i love aunt Jackie, really but i just don t think i can stay still anymore, i mean we've had a taste of that i don t think i want to let go..." i say trailing off, i know that if i do go with him then i last at least to the year that never was, i could be there a lot longer... my phone buzzes and the doctor and rose continue to talk the doctor throwing me a glance as i answer it

"Hey, what are you doing calling?" i ask

"Well gorgeous i though that i would have someone drop off a present for you it should be reaching the flat now, sitting on you bed, you'll love it Princess, i promise."

"I don't need gift's Captain, i woke you up in the middle of the night about nightmares a while ago." i say being vague as i feel the doctor and Rose looking at me,

"You re on the roof aren t you?"

"how'd you guess?" i ask actually curious

"Your being vague so this must be very early in the time line, am i right?"

"Yeah, where are you?" i ask

"just after game station incident, you gotta tell me What's happened i tried to, you know and i just woke up..."

"I don t know captain, I know as much as you do, only the gist of the plot not the events, it changes around me you know my mind." he makes a grunting noise, "I'll let you know as soon as i know okay?"

"Alright princess, remember to open the present."

"Cap-" the line went dead and i just look at the phone with a glare, he hung up on me... i will kill him when i meet him. I hadn t been paying attention to the doctor and Rosie's conversation but i catch the end of it,

"...and we're the only people on planet earth who knows they exist." she says with a sigh, and right on cue, a spacecraft narrowly misses our heads as it falls from the sky and heads for Central London. It smashes into Big Ben as planned, then lands with a splash in the Thames. The Doctor and Rose stand up with their mouths open. whilst i let out a low whistle.

"They know how to crash in style, I ll give 'em that" i say

"Oh, that's just not fair." Rosie says with a pout, The Doctor laughs gleefully, grabs our hands, and pulls us off in the direction of the action.

XXX

We had just spent the last 20 minutes running to the Thames

"It's blocked off." the doctor complains as Rose pants slightly, i don t show a sign of this,

"We're miles from the centre. The scene must be grid locked. The whole of London must be closing down." Rose says

"Yeah i suppose so, but that s UNIT for you, like to keep it all a secret don t they?" i say to no one in particular

"I know, I can't BELIEVE I'm here to see this! This is fantastic!" The doctor says excitedly

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Rose asks 'yup'

"Nope!" the doctor answers with that stupid grin

"Do you recognize the ship?" 'Yup'

"Nope!" the doctor says again

"Do you know why it crashed?" 'Yup'

"Nope!" 'the doctor for the third and final time ladies and gentlemen'

"Oh, I'm so glad I've got you." Rosie says sarcastically

"I bet you are!" the doctor says missing the sarcasm, or just ignoring it, you can t tell with this one, "This is what I travel for, Rose, Lexa! To see history happening right in front of us." he continues on in his boyish excitement

"History happens all the time but nothing as big as this in a while..." i say making my voice creepy, Rosie grins at me

"Well, let's go and see it! Never mind the traffic, we've got the TARDIS!" she says looking between me and the doctor, i shake my head

"Better not. They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London, don't want to shove another one on top." the doctor says, i nod my head

"Besides, we always have the human way i suppose, 'ay Rosie"

"Yeah, but why do that when we have a blue box that isn't going to get noticed?" she asks

"You'll be surprised, an emergency like this - there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me, the TARDIS stays where it is. What human way?" he says looking between us, i smirk.

"So, history's happening and we're stuck here." Rose says looking disgruntled

"Yes, we are." he says

Alex is right, we could always do what everybody else does." The Doctor looks at us questioningly.

"We could watch it on TV." Rose and i say together, well Rose says it i talk very loudly like i had been on a sugar rush, Rose groans "Oh no." she says as i bounce on the spot, the doctor looks at her with a questioning gaze, and then back at me with a frown "This happens once in a while, she gets hyper and acts like a kid on Christmas and finds a lot of things amusing, not much can snap her out of it..." she sighs and we leave, the doctor looking dumbfounded at my behaviour.

"Come on slow pokes!" i say as i run ahead.

XXX

We got home and i had calmed down a bit from running all the way home, oh and after bugging the doctor to give me a piggy back when my legs got tired, he caved at the puppy dog face, i also let out a few manic laughs, safe to say the doctor was scared for life. The doctor is now sitting in front of the TV I m standing up because it would slow down the after effects of a sugar rush, apparently Alex had then a lot...

"Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash lands in Central London. Police reinforcements are drafted in from across the country to control wide-spread panic, looting and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency has been declared. Tom Hitchinson is at the scene."

The Doctor and Rose are watching the TV intently.

"The police urge the public not to panic. There's a help line number on screen right now if you're worried about friends or family." We the channel over to an American news channel.

"The military are on the lookout for more spaceships. Until then, all flights in North American air space have been grounded." we turn it back to News 24. "The army are sending divers into the wreck of the spaceship. No one knows what they're going to find." Back to the American channel. "The President will address the nation live from the White House. But the Secretary General has asked that people watch the skies."

Aunt Jackie comes in to give Rose a cup of tea. I don t get one because it makes me more hyper, i was pouting when she didn t offer me one, it's clear that i have become accustomed to this life.

"I've got no choice! Either I make him welcome, or I run the risk of never seeing you two again!" she says, both aunt Jackie and her friend Marianna babble on angrily.

"Oi! I'm trying to listen!" the doctor shouts over his shoulder,

"... his current whereabouts. News is just coming in, we can go to Tom at the embankments." the new reporter say, "They've found a body." The Doctor raises his eyebrows, i on the other hand frown. "It's unconfirmed but I'm being told a body has been found in the wreckage. A body of non-terrestrial origins. It's being brought ashore." Jackie enters the room giving a bottle of wine to a couple of people.

"Oh, guess who asked me out - Billy Crewe." She says to her friends, i just ignore her the Doctor shakes his head.

"Unconfirmed reports say that the body is of extra-terrestrial origin. An extraordinary event unfolding here live here in Central London. The body is being transferred to a secure unit mortuary. The whereabouts is yet unknown." The TV changes channels a few times and comes to rest on Blue Peter. "And when you've stuck your things on, you can cover the whole lot..." The Doctor tries to wrestle the TV remote off a toddler on his lap. "Ooo, look at that. Then, ice it, any colour you want - here's one I made a little bit earlier - look at that. Your very own spaceship ready to eat. And there's something a little extra special-" I found it hysteric, he was fighting a toddler for a remote. The Doctor changes the channel back to News 24.

"... in hospital." the new reporter says "We still don't know whether it's alive or dead. Whitehall is denying everything. But the body has been brought here, Albian Hospital, the roads closed off - it's the closest to the river."

The little boy hops off the Doctors lap and stands in front of the TV screen. The Doctor points violently sideways.

"Go on!" he says, i reach over and hit him on the back of the head, the toddler wanders over to me and raises his arms, i bend down and pick him up placing him on my hip, how long had it been since i held and infant last? i shake my head and bounce the boy, as he giggles, i completely miss the look the doctor is giving me but Rose doesn't and just smirks.

"I'm being told that... General Asquith is now entering the hospital. The buildings evacuated. The patients have been moved out onto the streets. The police still won't confirm the presence of an alien body. Contained inside those walls..." I got bored and put the toddler down going to my room, and true to Jacks word there at the bottom of my bed was a slim square box.

Going over to it i sit down and lift it into my lap, untying the ribbon i read the note,

'A princess needs her crown jewels, and you deserve so much more, lots of love your big bro, CJH XXX' i smile, pulling off the lid my breath caught in my throat was a jewellery set the ring was silver with a sapphire gemstone in the middle diamonds on either side with the word 'Sister' engraved on the inside, the necklace was well to put it simply, you know titanic, well it was the heart of the ocean, and i mean it looked to be the genuine article, next was the bracelet, was silver with sapphires and a sliver cross in the middle of each gem, and finally the earrings were teardrop cut sapphires with a silver loop behind it with tiny diamonds on them (The links will be on my profile) so placing each piece on with care i head back out and out the door to wait for the doctor to come to the TARDIS.

XXX

I waited for about 15 minutes and he approached,

"Hey i was wondering where you got off to." he says as he sees me, "You know that I m gonna have a look don t you, i nod "And you re coming with me..." I nod again with a smirk, he smiles and reaches into his coat pocket, pulling out a BLUE TARDIS key blue, so far everything is blue, clothes, jewellery, and now a key, reaching out with my left hand i take it with a smile,

"Thanks" i say

"Where did you get the ring?" he asks, oh right it was on my left hand, "Actually where did you get all the Jewellery, you didn't have it on before.."

"It's new, a present from an old friend he just got back from a war..." he nods and opens the TARDIS.

XXX

He runs to the console, smacks down a few buttons and turns a handle and beams up at it when it starts to move, me hitting a few buttons when he's not looking and the buttons light up. The console starts to smoke. Looking slightly put-out, the Doctor hits it a couple of times with a hammer.

"Hey, don't hit her, she doesn't like it you know!" i shout over the noise, but Amazingly, the TADIS decides to actually listen to the doctor for once, and the Doctor kisses the hammer, thinking he did it with the hammer, and gazes up at the console with a childish beam on his face, i on the other hand shake my head and stroke the console in apology. about a minute of shaking later the TARDIS jerks and we land, The Doctor emerges from the TARDIS, me on his heels the TARDIS seems to have landed squashed up in a small storeroom. He looks around in slight confusion and then makes his way to the door. He turns on his sonic screwdriver, which makes a loud buzzing noise. He turns it off again hurriedly.

"Shh!" he says, i roll my eyes

"That is not gonna help doctor, it's a sonic screwdriver and can t listen to you." he looks indignant at that. The Doctor finishes unlocking the door, puts his sonic screwdriver away and opens it, we find ourselves in a room where about 20 soldiers are sitting around talking and laughing. They fall silent when he opens the door. There is a pause while they all stare at each other, then they all leap to their feet and point their guns at us. The Doctor grins. Again.

"Why does this always happen with you?" i bemoan, he looks at me with that grin,

"It doesn t happen to me all the time we're just special" I just stare at him and he sighs, "Okay it does happen all the time but i can t help it can i?"

"Well you could start by not breaking into a locked down hospital and go from there." i say with sarcasm, i look back at the guards, looking at us as if we're mad, but then again they do have guns pointed at us and here we are arguing like what was happening was an everyday thing, well it would be soon, i sigh, "three, two, one, and..." a scream was heard through the hospital.

Upon hearing the scream, the Doctor stops smiling and runs to the door.

"Defence part delta! Come on, move, move!" he says,

"Don't just stand there do it you imbeciles!" i snap following the doctor. All the soldiers follow us from the room in the direction of the scream, we run down the corridors. The Doctor spots Dr Sato cowering on the floor.

"It's alive!" Tosh says, The Doctor turns to the men behind him.

"Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lock down." he says,

"And if you come across the 'Alien' do NOT shoot it understood." i say my voice taking on that noble quality once again. I hated it so much but I had to make them listen and the voice that sounds like it has power gets their orders followed. The doctor runs to Dr Sato's side and holds her hands.

"My God - it's still alive." She says, i crouch down next to her and rub her arm making soothing noises, the men are still standing there watching us.

"Move!" i command, they run off and start searching the building. The Doctor turns back to Dr Sato. Blood is leaking out from under her hairline.

"I swear it was dead." she says, i go back to making soothing noises to calm her down some.

"Coma - shock - hibernation - anything. What does it look like?" I wanted to whack him for being insensitive, but that was just who he is and we were wasting time just sitting here. There is a slight sound from behind him. He turns around quickly. I look over as well just not as interested, "It's still here." he says

He stands up and beckons another soldier into the room. He walks forward quietly, looking for the source of the sound. When he hears another rattling, he drops to his knees and crawls to peer behind the desk. From the other side of the desk, the face of a pig peers back at him, snorting. I say in the softest voice i could

"It's okay, come on, we won t hurt you sweetie." it slowly starts to come out until

"Hello!" the doctor exclaims, no, you idiot. The pig squeals in terror and runs across the room. The soldier readies his gun.

"Don't shoot!" the doctor says as i shout "Hold fire!" The pig runs along the corridor. One of the soldiers points his gun at it and shoots before the Doctor can stop him.

"What did you do that for? It was scared!" the doctor says, i walk over to the soldier he took a step back at what i was guess was the look on my face, i felt cold fury rushing through my veins again, i pull my hand back a slap him, i would have punched him but a slap stings more,

"You idiot i told you all not to fire and you ignore the warning." my voice held nothing but coldness, The soldier looks from me to the pig in alarm. The Doctor crouches down to look at the pig.

"It was scared." the doctor says, i go over and crouch by him humming a lullaby, the doctor strokes the pig as it dies.

XXX

Dr Sato and the Doctor are standing over the pig's body, I found a piece of paper and a pen and write a note saying 'Give this to Jack Harkness when you meet him and tell him i said hi'.

"I just assumed that's what alien's look like. But you're saying it's an ordinary pig? From Earth?" Tosh says as i join then and slip the note in her pocket

"More like a mermaid. Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat and gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now, someone's taken a pig, opened up its brain, stuck bits on... then they strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb. It must've been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke." my face was a mask of emotionlessness she goes on to say something but, the doctor grabs my hand and pulls me off, the last thing i herd her say was

"Doctor? Miss Flame?" and then we entered the TARDIS flying her back home.

XX

We had discussed theories about the crash and while i couldn't give anything away i helped him get to the conclusion much faster than before, Rose enters the TARDIS where the Doctor and I are looking at the computer screen.

"Alright, so I lied! I went and had a look, Lexa caught me in the act, but the whole crash landing's a fake - I thought so, it's just too perfect. I mean, 'hitting Big Ben' come on, so I thought let's go and have a look-

"My mum's here." Rose says, the door creaks open and Jackie and Mickey enter. The Doctor looks around.

"Oh, that's JUST what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic!" he says pointing at the two of us i open my mouth to moment but micky beat me to saying anything,

"You ruined my life, Doctor." Micky says, i felt so sorry for him, i go over and give him a hug that he returns briefly, the Doctor spins smoothly around to face him. "They thought they was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you." he carries on, i whisper a soft 'I'm Sorry' and he squeezes my shoulder slightly,

"See what I mean? Domestic." he says looking between me and Rose,

"Hey, I was with you the whole time don't turn this on me and Rose, it's not her fault either of course they were going to follow her they care about her, and don t want her to disappear without notice again." i say looking at him, he nods and spins back to face the computer screen. Mickey takes a few steps towards him.

"I bet you don't even remember my name!" Micky says trying to provoke a fight,

"Micky hush up, i know your upset, but we have and Alien threat to deal with and as for you Doctor, Don t go provoking him anymore today." they both look at me and the doctor and micky open their mouths to speak, "I said don t." my voice became low as i said it this time and they both nod.

Aunt Jackie, who has been looking around the TARDIS with a bewildered expression, turns and runs outside again.

"Mum, don't!" Rose says, she turns to me and the doctor "Don't go anywhere!" then turns to micky "Don't start a fight!" and then she runs out of the TARDIS after aunt Jackie. She runs back inside the TARDIS a few minutes later and back to the Doctor's side, where he is looking at his monitor again.

"That was a REAL spaceship?" She asks looking at us

"Yep!" we say, me getting hyper again, i bounce over to micky and jump up onto his back, he smiles slightly while the doctor and Rose groan, i can t be that bad micky doesn't mind it, he hooked his arms under my legs

"So, it's all a pack of lies? What is it then, are they invading?" she asks

"Wrong!" i say in a sing-song voice, Mickey is on tip-toes peering at the screen over their shoulders me peering over his before hopping down and grabbing my jacket.

"Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert." Micky says, i went into an eleven moment,

"Micky is sooo right, it's just a rubbish way to invade i mean just imagine that potatoes were Aliens invading the earth they're doing a good job, just letting people cook and eat them until one day they just pop and suddenly earth is named, Potato planet, no forget that, that s a rubbish name, i can t think of good names in this mode, it is so strange..." they all look at me for a moment and i shrug "What it could happen... ohh that was very out of character wasn't it?" they nod before the doctor turns back to Micky, looking impressed,

"Good point! So, what're they up to?" he asks, i raise my hand and jump on the spot,

"Oh, OH, OH, I know ask me..." i say, they look at me before saying

"What are they up to?" i stop jumping

"I'm not allowed to say it could create a paradox and those are nasty, but i would tell you if i could, oh i know I ll give you a hint... hmm, uh it has something to do with a big BOOM!" i say jumping again, they sigh but the doctor comes over to me and grabs me by the shoulders, stopping me bouncing and looks me straight in the eye,

"Stop with the hyper this is a serious matter" i pout but decide to do something,

"You want me to stop bouncing?" he nods, i nod and he turns around, so with him unaware, i grin and both micky and Rose grin as well knowing what I m going to do, i had done it to micky loads of times or at least Alex had, i was becoming easier to think i was this Alexandra instead of Van Allen, i kept getting some of her memories from before i was in this world pop up in dreams, so i jump on the doctors back, "There now i won't bounce." something went through my head and it wasn't a very clean thought either. the doctor sighs but doesn't say anything.

XXX

I was nod on Mickey's back because the doctor was fixing something that didn't need to be fixed, or so the TARDIS was saying at least, Mickey peers curiously down at the Doctor.

"So, what're you doing down there?" He asks, and like the doctor is he replies with,

"Ricky."

"Mickey." he corrects

"Ricky." the doctor repeats "If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?"

"I suppose not..." Mickey says

"Shut it, then." the doctor says

"Don't worry Mickey he just wants to look clever, but the thing is he isn't doing anything the TARDIS likes she doesn't need any adjustments, or so she tells me, because she's complaining that 'he's being annoying'" Micky sniggers and the doctor glares at me before he look surprised

"You can hear the TARDIS?" i nod

"Not the best time, Alien's to worry about you know" He puts the sonic screwdriver back between his teeth. Mickey gives him the evil eye, and moves back round the console to where Rose is standing.

"Some friend you've got." Mickey says

"He's winding you up." Rosie says, Mickey still looks slightly upset. He does not answer.

"I am sorry." Rose says

"Me to Mickey mouse" i say hugging him around the neck not to tight i didn't want to choke him.

"It's okay."

"I am, though!" Rose insists earnestly,

"Every day, I looked. On every street corner, wherever I went, looking for a blue box for a whole year." I lay my head on his shoulder, before sobering up and jumping off his back and going over to the doctor.

"You know you really shouldn t be so rude he's hurt and provoking him won t do you any good..." i say quietly, i loved Micky like a brother i didn't want to see him hurt. He ignores me anyway and i just sit on the floor looking at the console. After a while he exclaims

"Got it! Haha!" Rose moves to the other side of the console to join him. "Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of the spaceship, here we go... hold on... " he says as he whacks the computer screen.

"OI! stop hitting her, and you wonder why you never get anywhere on time!" he looks at me and rolls his eyes,

"Come on!" he turns the screen slightly and shows it to us it had graphics of the earth "That's the spaceship on its way to Earth... see? Except... hold on... see, the spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed."

"What does that mean?" Rose asks

"It means it came from Earth in the first place - it went up and came back down." he says

"Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived. They've been here for a while." i say after him

"The question is, what have they been doing?" the doctor finishes off,

"Have they been doing that a lot?" Micky asks Rose, she shrugs she didn't pay attention.

XXX

I walk over to the monitor and look over the doctor shoulder after jumping on his back to see

"It is looking likely that the government is bringing in alien specialists - those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space."

"UNIT!" me and the doctor shout together

"United Nations Intelligence Task force - good people." the doctor continues, i scrunch my face up i only like Alistair, he was cool. To many guns in UNIT

"How do you know them?" Rose asks

"'Cos he's worked for them. Yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet... and in the history books, and there's his name. Followed by a list of the dead." Mickey says

"That's nice. Good boy, Ricky." The doctor says this but i can hear the hurt he's trying to avoid, so i lean to his ear,

"It's not true, you make people better doctor." i say quietly

"If you know them, why don't you go and help?" Rose asks

"They wouldn't recognize me. I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover... and eh, better keep the TARDIS out of site. Rickey! You've got a car - you can do some driving." the doctor says his voice cheery,

He walks towards the TARDIS door.

"Where to?!" Mickey asks,

"The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship." the doctor says now bare in mind I m still on his back when we step out of the TARDIS, as I m sure you know what happens next...

We step out of the TARDIS to the sound of helicopters - we're are immediately caught out by a searchlight.

"Do not move!" Someone shouts through a loud speaker, i sigh well here we go, Police cars and soldiers surround us, pointing guns at us to prevent our escape. But Mickey makes a run for it. Jackie runs out of the flats and tries to get to Rose and me but two soldiers restrain her.

"No!" she shouts out, Mickey is hiding behind some dustbins. The Doctor and Rose are standing in the centre looking slightly confused in the searchlight i however am on the doctors back looking bored to hell I m sure.

"Raise your hands above your head! You are under arrest!" the guy shouts, the doctor lets me down and puts his hands up, Rose follows his example and i put them up with reluctance the bank coming to mind. I look at the doctor and he at me and we grin.

"Take us to your leader!" we yell, Rose groans

"Do you 'ave to provoke 'em..." she complains.

INT. CAR

Rose clambers into the front of a police car and i slide in next to the Doctor very stiff. The door shuts and we drive off.

"This is a bit posh. If I knew it was gonna be like this - being arrested - I'd have done it years ago." Rose comments

"We aren't being arrested Rose, for one we would be in hand cuffs and for another we would be treated roughly" my voice is cold and the cop looks back,

"Nice to see you Alex." I look at the driver and see James, this Alex's ex-boyfriend

"Cut the crap James and don t call me by my first name, you lost that right when you cheated on me and then arrested me because someone vandalised your car, no it wasn't me before you pull that bullshit." my voice was a snarl, i put my feet on the door and my head on the doctors lap, him stroking my hair.

"We're not being arrested, we're being escorted!" the doctor says trying to enlighten the atmosphere,

"Where to?" Rose asks thankful for the distraction.

"Where'd you think? Downing Street!" the doctor says excited again. He laughs. Rose joins in.

"You're kidding." she says in disbelief

"I'm not!" he says

"10 Downing Street?" Rose asks again

"Yes Rosie that is what he said." i say with sweetness in my voice,

"I remember when you used to talk to me in that tone." James says,

"Keep your mouth shut James i can have your badge taken from you with one call and you name." all i had to do was call jack, he seemed to be very protective and would jump at the chance to do it. He glares at me from the review mirror

"I think the fame's gone to you head sweetheart." his voice was cold, but it didn't faze me

"No I m just speaking the truth." i ignore him and from what i could tell lying down the doctor was glaring at him,

"Oh, my God! We're going to 10 Downing Street?" Rose says looking back at us ignoring James as well, The Doctor nods, grinning.

"How come?" Rose asks

"I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, uh - noticed." he says,

"He used to work for them as well." i say off-handed.

"Now they need you?" she asked

"Like it said on the news - they're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?" the doctor asks his ego inflating. He grins expectantly at her.

"Patrick Moore?" Ahh there was that sharp pin to the balloon that his ego was.

"Apart from him!" He says indignantly, i giggle at his face, causing him to look at me "Since when do you giggle and why are you giggling?" he asked

"I was just imagining your ego being popped by a pin and since now i suppose." i say

"Ah, don't you just love it..." Rose says eyeing me with a smile,

"I'm telling you, Lloyd George - he used to drink me under the table. Who's the Prime Minister now?" the doctor asks

"How should we know? We missed a year." she says, i on the other hand have a question to ask

"Do you owe Casanova a chicken yet?" i see him flinch and nod, "oh my god you have to tell me the story,

"How do you know about that?"

"Future thing." i say shrugging.

EXT. DOWNING STREET

The car pulls up outside 10 Downing Street. The paparazzi and hundreds of police men are there. The Doctor gets out of the car and waves at them all, grinning manically. Rose smiles nervously and then looks up at 10 Downing Street, I get out not fazed in the slightest.

"That s Alexandra Maryanne Flame, champion ballet and figure skater." i wave and walk over to the doctor.

"Oh my God!" Rose mumbles to me, the doctor had his arm around my waist and my arm was hooked through Roses as we walk inside.

XXX

Once inside we mingle but the doctor pulled me aside

"What did they mean champion Ballet dancer and figure skater?"

"Exactly what it says doctor i like ballet and performed in Paris for a while before going to Russia for a year and then switching to Figure skating when i got back and hit the Ice rink, i won nationals six times four silver the last two are gold." i say going over to Rose again leaving him dumbfounded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, could we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right and can I remind you, ID cards are to be worn at all times." Indra says. i was determined to save him this time i didn't want another death for a while. he comes over to the doctor giving him and ID card "Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companions don't have clearance." he says,

"I don't go anywhere without them." he say going to put the ID card on i stop him and give him a look

"You're the code nine, not them." Indra insists, Harriet sidles up to us. "I'm sorry, Doctor... it is the Doctor, isn't it? She'll have to stay outside." he continues

"They're staying with me." the doctor says

"Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let her in and that's a fact." Indra says, he grates on my nerves but I m still gonna save him.

"It's alright, you go." Rose says, he looks at me i nod and give him a hug whispering in his ear, "the name tags are a trap." i pull back and he nods, Harriet appears at Indra's shoulder.

"Excuse me? Are you the Doctor?" she asks, Indra looks exasperated.

"Not now, we're busy - can't you go home?"

"Are you sure?" he says looking at us a double meaning in it for me

"Yeah, they're the experts, you should hear what they've got to say." Rose say, i nod

"Yeah it's true go one teach them something." i say he nods

"I s'pose so. Don't get into any trouble." he says. The Doctor follows the other experts into the room.

"I just need a word in private." she says to Indra,

"You haven't got clearance, now leave it!" he says, he grabs Roses arm, I grab his arm

"Keep your hands off my cousin." i say my tone was dead again. he looks at me and nods letting got i squeeze his arm once and let go. "I'm going to have to leave you with security." he says motioning for us to follow,

"It's alright. I'll look after them. Let me be of some use." she says, he leaves and we walk her arm linked through Roses "Walk with me. Just keep walking..." she says. We walk past the guards at the door.

"That's right... don't look round! Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North." she says as she shows her ID card, i roll my eyes but i was never fond of her, even before the whole Christmas thing... that just made me not like her more,

XXX

We had stopped in the corridor and Harriet began talking,

"This friend of yours... he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?" she asks upset and distressed, i keep my face emotionless

"Why do you wanna know?" Rose ask, Harriet breaks down into tears. Rose takes her arms awkwardly in an attempt to comfort her, looking at me for help but i shake my head and look away.

XXX

Harriet lead us back to the cabinet room, showing Rose and I the body suit of Oliver.

"They turned the body into a suit! A disguise for the thing inside!" she says as she cries again,

"It's alright! I believe you. It's... it's alien. Alex any Ideas?"

"None that I m aloud to give away Rose after all you know I m not from here." she looks at me shocked and mouths later to me and nods.

"They must have some SERIOUS technology behind this... if we could find it..." she says as she starts rummaging around the room with my help, i wanted to do something i don t like being still for so long unless I m sleeping now-a-days... "... we could use it." she continues, we do act like the doctor quite a lot now don t we, mumbling to ourselves and keeping secrets... Rose opens a cupboard and the Prime Minister's body falls out. Rose and Harriet hurry to examine it, i just stare at it in disgust and move back, it gave me the creeps what happened to the inside.

"Oh, my God! Is that-?" she cuts off

"Yes." i say as Indra enters.

"Harriet, for God's sake! This has gone beyond a joke - you cannot just wander-" he stops abruptly seeing the body, "Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!"

"Ohhh!" Margaret says the others turn around quickly whilst i look he slowly turning around "Has someone been naughty?" she continues, i roll my eyes,

"Yes Margaret you and the others have..." i say in a patronizing tone, she looks at me shocked, the others behind me look at each other. Margaret shuts the door behind her.

"That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street, he was driven away!" Indra says sceptical

"And who told you that? Hmm?" she says walking towards him, i grab his arm and push him further away she turns to me, "Me." she says pushing the hair from her forehead, pulling the Zip across, after a second Margaret pulls her skin suit off, revealing herself to the disgust and shock of Indra, Harriet and Rose. Margaret is now entirely out of her skin suit. She stands before Rose, Indra and Harriet who all look astounded.

Margaret roars in delight and goes to grab Indra between her claws but i jump in the way, pinning me up against the wall. She tries to strangle me, but i bring my foot up by my hand, i don t like to carry weapons but I m not against self-protection so pulling out the dagger i have, i stab at her hand and she drops me, As she screams in pain Harriet and Rose wince. and I m standing in front of them with a dagger covered in green blood.

TO BE CONTINUED

XXX

Okay a few twists there and a hyper side to Lexa, sorry about the long wait for a chapter but like i said once a month now, check my profile for the jewellery and a picture cover on photobucket, the links will open on a new tab so you don t lose what you re doing, let me know what you think

Shadow OUT!  
XXX 


	5. World War Three

Hey guys in bored and am writing this now so it's a treat for being such good readers

I don't own Doctor who, wish i did but i don t.

XXX Recap

Margaret roars in delight and goes to grab Indra between her claws but i jump in the way, pinning me up against the wall. She tries to strangle me, but i bring my foot up by my hand, i don t like to carry weapons but I m not against self-protection so pulling out the dagger i have, i stab at her hand and she drops me, As she screams in pain Harriet and Rose wince. and I m standing in front of them with a dagger covered in green blood.

XXX

Margaret, is suddenly covered in the electricity, and drops to the floor.

"I liked these shoes they matched the top." i say pouting

"Not the time Alex!" Rosie shouts, I nod

"And off we go." i say grabbing Roses hand and her Harriet's pulling them out of the room Indra following, I look over my shoulder at them, Rose looks terrified, Harriet is whimpering slightly and Indra was pale as a sheet. We are all running down a corridor.

"No, wait!" Harriet shouts, i would have kept going but Rose stopped and i wouldn't leave her behind "They're still in there! The emergency protocols! We need them!" she says

"we don t have time," i shout but she runs back in the direction of the cabinet room. Rose follows her, and i go after Rose and grab her arm as Margaret Slitheen comes our way. She chases us as i pull Rose, Harriet running after us i grab Indra's arm as we pass and pull him with us. we run across a hallway, Rose closing the door behind us. Margaret simply leaps through it. Wet arrive back in another room, shutting the door behind us. still being chased we come across a locked door, i push them out of the way and slam my foot into the door knocking it down. The lift pings open, revealing the Doctor. Margaret roars at him, and he smiles and nods, around at them all.

"Hello!" he says pleasantly, the doors shut again, distracting Margaret long enough for us to slip away un-noticed. we come to a room where all the doors are locked and are trapped

"Hide!" Rose whispers

I push Indra down behind a sofa and crouch next to him with my dagger ready to strike should it need to, Rose hid behind a cabinet and Harriet behind a small screen. I hear Indra whimper and turn to him mouthing 'Don t Worry, Nothing bad will happen' i stop 'well nothing to bad.' i didn't like lying at the worst of times

XXX

Margaret Slitheen enters the room.

"Oh, such fun! Little human children... where are you? Sweet little humeykins... come to me... let me kiss you better..." she says playfully, I quickly place my hand over Indra's mouth to stop any sound coming out. Rose bolts from her hiding place behind a cabinet to take refuge behind the curtain, shit you idiot, i thought she would know better than that.

"...kiss you with my big, green lips." Margaret continues playfully before hissing, the two Slitheen, Joseph and Asquith join Margaret from what i can see, i know the outcome but these odds really do suck.

"My brothers." Margaret greets

"Happy hunting?" Joseph says

"It's wonderful. The more you prolong it, the more they stink." she replies

"Sweat... and fear." Asquith say "OHH i smell one with courage." he continues, Fuck, Harriet's mouth drops open with horror.

"I can smell an old girl... stale bird... brittle bones." Joseph says

"And a few ripe youngster. All hormones and adrenaline. Fresh enough to bend before they snap." Margaret continues where her brother left off, Margaret sweeps the curtain aside revealing Rose, who screams. Harriet jumps out from her hiding place.

"No! Take me first! Take me!" Harriet says loudly, i jump out

"Idiot, if you had stayed hidden i would have jumped out i have at least a fighting chance" i hiss holding my dagger in front of me just before the Doctor crashes in and blasts a fire extinguisher in the Slitheen's faces.

"Out! With me!" He says, Rose pulls the curtains down over Margaret's head and then both she and Harriet run to stand behind the Doctor. The Doctor looks at Harriet. "Who the hell are you?" he questions and then looks at me "where did you get a dagger?" he asks after

"Harriet Jones - MP for Flydale North." she answers

"The sheath on my ankle" i say answering the question directed at me. i can see his dislike for it and add "She had me by the neck i have to have some protection." i defend

"Nice to meet you." he says to Harriet before nodding at me.

"Likewise." Harriet says

"look i don't mean to interrupt pleasantries but is this really the time, Come on Indra, now" I shout, the Doctor blasts the fire extinguisher again. Then we all ran for it.

XXX

"We need to get to the cabinet rooms!" The doctor shouts to us as we run down the corridor

"The Emergency Protocols are in there! They give instructions on aliens!" Harriet informs him, i roll my eyes fat lot of good that was gonna do us he was gonna trap us there...

"Harriet Jones - I like you." The doctor said with a grin, you won t after you regenerate, i think to myself, i was becoming rather cynical wasn't i?

"And I like you too." she replies

"Yeah not the time right now we need to go. Go faster." i snap knowing they weren't far behind us. We run, the Doctor bypasses a locked door with his sonic screwdriver and the Slitheen pursue us all the way back to the cabinet room.

We have no time to close the door, so instead the Doctor picks up a bottle of brandy and hold his sonic screwdriver to it.

"One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol."

"Boom everyone in this building goes up along with some on the street." I say after, the Slitheen hesitate.

"Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?" the doctor says smiling again

"How can you be so cheery all the time?" i question but was ignored.

"They're aliens." Harriet says

"Yeah i think we all got that by their looks alone." i say

"Who are you, if not human?" One of the Slitheen ask

"Who's not human?" Indra asks alarmed,

"He's not human." Rose answered quickly

"He's not human?" Harriet asks for confirmation

"Can I have a bit of hush?" The doctor asks

"Sorry." Harriet and Indra say at the same time.

"So - what's the plan?" The doctor asks

"That is never going to work unless they are stupid." i state

"But he's got a Northern accent." Harriet says

"Lots of planets have a North." Rose informs, i roll my eye's yes it's one of my favourite lines in this episode but not when I m living it.

"Quiet!" i snap at the same time the doctor says "I said hush."

"Come on!" he prompts, he holds the brandy threateningly out in front of him.

"You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government - what for? Invasion?" the doctor asks

"Nope" i say popping the 'p'

"Why would we invade this God forsaken rock?" Asquith asks

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here - what is it?" The doctor asks

"Not a race doctor." i say

"'The Slitheen race'?" One asks.

"The red female is right, Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer Day Slitheen at your service." Another said, i think it was Joseph,

"So, you're family." the doctor state's

"It's a family business." Joseph informs with a proud tone,

"Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a 'God forsaken rock'?" the doctor asks

"Ahhh... excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability...?" Asquith asks

"Is that what I said?" the doctor says at the same time i say "Right." i roll my eyes at the doctors response

"You're making it up!" Asquith accuses

"Congratulations you are all idiot's for telling him the plan." i say with a cheery voice.

"Ah, well! Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it." he says offering her the Brandy

"Pass it to the left first." Harriet says

"Sorry." he says handing it to me as Rose was in the middle of us

"Thanks." I say pulling off the top and taking a swig,

"Really Alex, now of all time's to have a drink." Rose asks

"Yup, i will now be faster, i like that Alcohol increases my reflexes." i say seriously, it did, i just hope today was one of those days.

"Now we can end this hunt... with a slaughter." Asquith continues to speak. He flexes his claws menacingly. The Doctor folds his arms.

"Don't you think we should run?" Rose asks as she take's the brandy from me and Passes it to Indra, fine I m not fond of brandy anyway, more of a whisky drinker myself. The Slitheen shuffle forward.

"Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mr. Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the cabinet room - if the cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain." he says lifting the cover off a button and pressing it. "End of lesson." Every entrance to the room is immediately blocked by metal shutters. The Doctor turns to us.

"Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in." the doctor says with a smile

"And how do we get out?" Rose asks popping the balloon that was his ego, Pause.

"Ah." the doctor says his smile never faltering,

"You didn't think this through did you?" he shakes his head slightly.

XXX

Indra was sat at the table with the brandy pouring us one and downing his own.

"Don't worry not long now, then it will be over but there is a bit of a scary part in about i don t know twenty minutes?" oh my god eleven moment, twenty minutes yeah we have twenty minutes "actually, i think about two more of these and you should be well prepped" i say pouring him another one and taking one for myself

"Lexa, not the time or place for a drink." he says

"I'm gonna need it for what your planning and he obviously will." i say putting the glass down and stopping Indra from going for another one, "Not yet alright you would clear your head in the twenty minutes to come if you had that now and not later." i stops and nods.

"Right, what have we got? Any terminals? Anything?" the doctor says confidently

"No. The place is antique. What I don't get, is when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?" Rose asks

"Not fat enough." i say bluntly as the doctor puts it nicer

"He's too slim - they're big old beasts, they need to fit inside big humans." he says sending me a warning glance, he is not in control of me.

"But the Slitheen are about 8 feet, how do they squeeze inside?" Rose asked

"That's the device around their necks - compression field - literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas, it's a big exchange." the doctor explains,

"Wish I had a compression field, I could fit a size smaller." Rose says

"tell me about it i hope there's a lot of running in the future so i don t get any fatter, i would love to have one of those though." i say in light humour

"Excuse me, people are dead, this is not the time for making jokes." Harriet scolds

"Sorry... you get used to this stuff when you're friends with him." Rose says She indicates the Doctor, who is busy scanning the walls with his sonic screwdriver.  
I however am a little more blunt,

"I try not to think of the dead and remember them as they were alive." my voice was sharp and she flinched slightly,

"Well, that's a strange friendship." she says

"I know right." i say

"Harriet Jones - I've heard that name before - Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?" keep thinking honey you'll get there i taunted in my mind, but he glared at me, i know i didn't say that out loud.

"Huh! Hardly." Harriet scoffs

"Rings a bell, Harriet Jones..." the doctor says, he looks as though he is struggling to remember something.

"Lifelong back bencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now - the protocols are redundant, they list the people who can help and they're all in the hospital."

"Hospital?" i say looking at the doctor

"Only one died, took him with them though." he informs, i sigh in relief

"Hasn't it got like, defence codes and things? Can we just launch a nuclear bomb at 'em?" Rose says making hand gestures, i nod my head

"Sounds like a plan, why can t we do that?" i ask looking at the doctor

"You're very violent young women..." Harriet comments

"You have no idea..." i mumble.

"I'm serious! We could!" Rose insists.

"Well, there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations." Harriet says, she sounded so official that i thought about going to sleep, but shake my head, 'don t need those coming out now' i say to myself, The Doctor stops scanning the mantelpiece with his sonic screwdriver to listen.

"Say that again." the doctor orders slightly

"What, about the codes?" she asks confused, yeah i would be to in her position.

"Anything. All of it." the doctor says

"Um, well... the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a special resolution from the UN." she says

"Like that's every stopped them." Rose said i nod my head in agreement.

"Exactly, given our past record - and I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the governments hands and given to the UN." Harriet continues, The Doctor looked in deep thought.

"Is it important?" she asks

"Everything's important." the doctor answers vacantly,

"If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted. Listen to me, I'm saying 'Slitheen' as if it's normal." she says

"It kind of is normal for us you know." i say giving her a sympathetic look, but couldn't muster much else with the knowledge i have of her future, and then i know about her death which redeems her failure. i was getting a headache, i don t think like this much but i guess i should get used to it again, if I m running with the doctor i need to think of all outcomes, wait sorry getting a little ahead of myself, I m talking about cascading causation... who the hell am i talking to? brandy must be affecting me bad then...

"What do they want, though?" Rose asks knocking me out of my thought process,

"Well, it's just one family so it's not an invasion. They don't want Slitheen world... they're out to make money, which means they want to use something, something here on Earth... some kind of asset." the doctor said explaining.

"Like what? Gold? Oil? Water?" Harriet asked

"Information, they could want to harvest the core of the planet and sell the energy" i say as an afterthought though i know different.

"You're both very good at this." the doctor compliments i brush it off though because i know what will happen anyway.

"Thank you." she says distinctly pleased at the compliment.

"Harriet Jones - why do I know that name?" he asks looking at me

"No can do and you know why." i say, he sigh and continues thinking, Rose's phone goes off.

"Oh! That's me." Rose says getting her phone

"But we're sealed off - how did you get a signal?" Indra asks, thinking it could be a way out.

"He zapped it! Super-phone." Rose said

"Then we can phone for help! You must have contacts." Harriet says to the doctor

"One Dead and the rest unconscious in the hospital, yeah." the doctor says blatantly as though she had said the stupidest thing in the world but then again to the doctor she did, he doesn t keep in contact with many people.

"It's Mickey." Rose says looking at her phone.

"Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy." the doctor complained, i roll my eyes and hit the back of his head.

"Yeah, he's not so stupid after all." Rose says as the doctor rubs his head, she hands the Doctor her phone. Mickey has sent her the photo of the Slitheen in Jackie's kitchen.

XXX

"Is she alright, though? Don't put her on, just tell me." Rose asked, she had called mickey a few minutes after receiving the picture, the Doctor snatches the phone from her.

"Is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer." the doctor says to him, and by the eye roll he had just done mickey had corrected him. "Mickey the Idiot - I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but eh - I need you." the doctor says after mickey had said something, my guess was 'why?' Rose smiles. The Doctor is put the mobile on speakerphone.

"Say again." he said

"It's asking for the password." Mickey said

"Buffalo - two F's, one L." The doctor replied

"See, they've known about aliens for years, they just kept us in the dark." Micky said obviously talking to aunt Jackie

"Mickey, you were born in the dark." the doctor says with a scoff

"Oh, leave him alone./Shut up." Rose and I say

"Thank you. Password again." Mickey said

"Just repeat it, every time." the doctor informed

"Big Ben - why did the Slitheen hit Big Ben?" the doctor asked himself

"You said to gather the experts - to kill them." Harriet supplied

"That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon, you don't need to crash land in the middle of London." he answered shooting down her idea,

"The Slitheen were hiding - and then they put the entire planet on red alert, what would they do that for?" Rose asked

"Well if they were here before they would need to be quiet about infiltrating the government, but as soon as their all-important they have influence on what people think and do, they could use that to their advantage and get what they want as well as have a disguise if they ever come back." i supplied,

"Oh, listen to them." Aunt Jackie says

"At least we're trying!" Rose says, i hand her a drink and she downs it and smiles

"Well, I've got a question if you don't mind. Because since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my daughter and Niece have disappeared off the face of the Earth." She said

"We told you what happened." Rose and i said in sync

"I'm talking to him. 'Cause I've seen this life of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it. And maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer me this - are my daughter and niece safe?" she asked. i roll my eyes, the Doctor stares intently at the phone.

"I'm fine." Rose says

"I can take care of myself and Rose if need be." i say in a confidant voice

"Are they safe? Will they always be safe? Can you promise me that?" Aunt Jackie continued to press, the Doctor glances up at us, we look back at him and continue stare at each other.

"Well, what's the answer?" she said impatiently,

"We're in." Mickey said, i sigh in relief, let off the hook, the Doctor rushes around the table.

"Right then - on the left, there's a tab - an icon - little concentric circles - click on that." the doctor ordered,

"What is it?" Mickey asks

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal, now hush, let me work out what it's saying."

"He'll have to answer me one day." Aunt Jackie says

"Hush!" Mickey says

"It's some sort of message." the doctor said ignoring them,

"What's it say?" Rose asked

"Don't know - it's on a loop, keeps repeating." the doctor says

"They said family business could it be an advert?" i ask speeding things along, Mickey's doorbell rings.

"Hush!" the doctor said harshly

"That's not me. Go and see who that is." he said, the last part must have been for Aunt Jackie, "Well go and tell them that." he said, she must have been complaining about the time.

"It's beaming out into space, who's it for?" the doctor questions

"It's him! It's the thing, it's the Slickeen!" Aunt Jackie says in a panicked voice

"They've found us." Mickey said

"Mickey, I need that signal." the doctor says

"Never mind the signal, mum just get out! Get out! Get out!" Rose says

"Run aunt Jackie!" i shout,

"We can't, it's by the front door." Mickey says

'Don't shoot the messenger' i think to myself

"Oh, my God. It's unmasking. It's gonna kill us." Mickey says his voice tinged with panic now.

"There's got to be some way of stopping them!" Harriet says

"You're supposed to be the experts, think of something!" Indra says looking between me and the doctor, i point at myself and look at the doctor

"I'm trying!" the doctor says

"Alex come on please," she begs, i look hesitant "She's your aunt and my mum, please!" she begs

"I'll take it on, Jackie. You just run. Don't look back. Just run." Mickey said, we hear the Slitheen smashing the door in.

"Mickey get into the kitchen both of you." i say

"Now what?" he asks

"Give the phone to aunt Jackie."

"What do you need?" she asked

"Cupboard by the sink middle shelf anything with vinegar put it into a jug." i say rubbing my head

"Gherkins! Yeah! Pickled onions! Picked eggs!" she says, i cringe at it i don t like any of those things.

"You kiss this man?" The doctor said looking at Rose, we hear the door being kicked down

"Chuck the vinegar at it." i shout after a second we all heard a loud bang.

"Which planet?" the doctor asks

"Raxacoricofallapatorius!" i say with a slight smile, just glad it didn't change anything in the future that would have been a pain.

"Acetic vinegar!" the doctor said

"Just like Hannibal." Harriet said

"Just like Hannibal" the doctor repeated,

"Hannibal?" Rose asked

"Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar." Harriet explained

"Oh. Well, there you go then." Rose said as we all grab a shot and nock it back "Phew!" Rose said after

"Listen to this." Mickey said

"Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads and they have found massive weapons of destruction, capable of being deployed within 45 seconds." one of the men said

I roll my eyes "Liars" The Doctor, Rose and Harriet Indra and I are crowded around the phone, listening to him.

"What?" the doctor said

"Our technicians can - baffle - the alien probes. But not for long. We are facing extinction. Unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg the United Nations - pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes! A nuclear strike at the heart of the ship is our only chance of survival. Because... from this moment on... it is my solemn duty to inform you... planet Earth is at war." the same guy said, oh now i remember it was Joseph

"He's making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it." The doctor said i on the other hand call bullshit, literally

"Bullshit!" Harriet gave me a disapproving stare, ignored of course.

"Do you think they'll believe him?" She asked

"They did last time." Rose responds flippantly

"That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, because you lot - you get scared, you lash out." the doctor says

"They release the defence codes..." Rose says

"And the Slitheen go nuclear. Brilliant" I finish

"But why?" Harriet asks, The Doctor opens the metal shutters. The Slitheen are still standing outside the door.

"You get the codes, release the missiles. But not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth, they retaliate, fight back. World War Three - whole planet gets nuked." The doctor stated, Margaret Slitheen, still in her skin suit, stands before us.

"And we can sit through it in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed. Just parked. They'll be two minutes away." Margaret says with a smirk on her face,

"But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?" Harriet asked in outrage, i roll my eyes

"They don t care and not a lot of aliens do." i say with bite glaring at Margaret,

"Profit. That's what the signal is beaming into space - an advert, Like Lexa said." the doctor explains

"Sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it. Piece by piece. Radioactive chucks capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel." Margaret says i felt sick to my stomach and wanted to punch her, Rose grabbed my arm though,

"At the cost of 5 billion lives." the doctor said in a grave voice,

"Bargain."

"Then I give you the choice - leave this planet or I'll stop you." he said,

"only one chance use it well." i say quietly, the Slitheen all burst out laughing.

"What? You? Trapped in your box?" She asks, the Doctor does not look remotely abashed. He stares her out.

"Yes. Me." the doctor says, Margaret laughs again, but nervously. The Doctor fixes her in his gaze and closes the shutters. The smirk fades from Margaret's face.

XXX

"And once the codes are released, humanity's first interplanetary war begins." I hear from the phone,

"Alright, Doctor. I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do." Aunt Jackie asks

"If we ferment the porch, we could make ascetic acid." Harriet says, i scoff

"Mickey, any luck?" Rose asked

"Come on mickey good news please."

"Sorry Lex, there's loads of emergency numbers - they're all on voicemail." mickey says, the Doctor is standing quietly with his arms folded, leaning against the wall away from us three. He is deep in thought. Indra looked better after the drink

"Voicemail dooms us all." Harriet states

"If we could just get out of here..." Rose said looking at me

"There's a way out." the doctor interrupted

"What?" Rose asks

"And it begins, Indra pour us another drink would you?" i ask he nods and pours two shots and hands me one. downing it i get up and walk to the end of the table picking up my dagger and placing my foot on one of the chairs put it back in the ankle sheath.

Rose had turned to face him incredulously.

"There's always been a way out." The doctor continues

"Then why don't we use it?" Rose asks,

"Because Rosie." i say gaining her attention "it's a very dangerous plan" i whisper the last part to her,

"You know then?" she asks, i nod

"You know i know what he's gonna do." i say quietly looking at the doctor, the Doctor strides over to the table and leans over to speak into the phone.

"Because I can't guarantee your daughter and niece will be safe." the doctor says to aunt Jackie

"Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare." she says in adamant denial

"That's the thing, if I don't dare, everyone dies." the doctor contradicts, i roll my eyes always with the dramatics.

"Do it." Rose said as i say

"Stop being dramatic and do it." my voice was hard and resolved, the Doctor looks up at us.

"You don't even know what it is, you'd just let me?" he says looking at Rose and then to me " And you would let her go through with it?"

"Yeah." We say simply, the Doctor stares at us.

"Please, Doctor. Please! They're my girl's, They're just a kid!" Aunt Jackie begs

"Do you think I don't know that? Because this is my life, Jackie, it's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will." the doctor says his voice willed with regret of the things he had done in the past.

"Then what're you waiting for?" Rose says softly

"Us or the world, not a hard decision." i say just as softly, the Doctor looks up at us again.

"I could save the world but lose you two." he said pain in his voice, we stare intensely into each other s eyes for a long moment until Rose averts her gaze with a smile and i look at him with a grin.

"Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine." Harriet says, i roll my eyes.

"And who the hell are you?" Aunt Jackie asked angrily

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people, for the people, and on behalf of the people I command you. Do it." she said in a snobby voice. The Doctor looks back at Rose and I and grins. Rose jumps onto the table. I take out my dagger and twirl it around my fingers before throwing it at the table

"Alex!" Rose scolds i roll my eyes going to grab it and put it away, "How do we get out?" Doctor opens the briefcase containing the emergency protocols.

"We don't. We stay here." the doctor says, Indra pale's again and looks at me motioning to the drink, i shake my head and motion him to go on, he pulls the lid off the bottle and takes a huge swig, the doctor opens the emergency protocols, shuffles through them and then turns to address Mickey.

"Use the buffalo password, it overrides everything." the doctor said to him

"What're you doing?" I heard aunt Jackie ask

"Hacking into the Royal Navy." he says still unbelieving of what he is doing he pauses "We're in. Here it is, uh... H.M.S. Taurean, Trafalgar Class Submarine, 10 miles off the coast of Plymouth."

"Right, we need to select a missile." the doctor orders

"We can't go nuclear, we don't have the defence codes." Mickey informs him

"We don't need it, all we need is an ordinary missile. What's the first category?" the doctor asks

"Sub Haffoon, UGMA4A." mickey says

"That's the one. Select." the doctor tells him

"I could stop you." I hear aunt Jackie threaten

"Do it, then." mickey challenges, there was silence for a moment before the doctor asks

"Ready for this?"

"Yeah." Mickey replies

"Mickey the Idiot. The world is in your hands. Fire." the doctor said in a completely serious voice no stupid grin at all. Mickey is Breathing heavily, and i assume he pushes the button because next i hear,

"Oh, my God." From aunt Jackie,

Harriet taps the steel shutters. "How solid are these?" She asks

"Not solid enough, built for short range attack, nothing this big." the doctor says

"So if Rose hadn't come up with her plan we would be screwed." i say cheerily

"Alright. Now I'm making the decision. I'm not gonna die, we're gonna ride this one out." Rose says looking at me , Harriet looks at me in shock as Rose opens the cupboard doors "It's like what they say about earthquakes, you can survive 'em by standing under a doorframe. Now this cupboard's small so it's strong. Come and help me! Come on!" Harriet and Indra hurry to help her.

"It's on radar. Counter defence 556." I hear Mickey say

"Stop them intercepting it." They doctor orders

"I'm doing it now." Mickey informs

"Good boy."

"556 neutralized." He says after a second, the Doctor rips the mobile off speaker phone and goes into the small room with us, the order went like this Harriet, Rose, the doctor, me and Indra

"Nice knowing you all." Harriet says, we all hold hands. "Hannibal!" she says, i roll my eyes again and we brace ourselves.

The missile hits... we were all severely shaken around in their cupboard. Then it stopped. I stood up and looked at the door, stepped back a bit and kick it down with one well-placed blow, the place is in ruins, smoking. Then, the Doctor, Rose and Harriet emerge Indra stumbling out last from the wreckage. Harriet looks around.

"Made in Britain." Harriet says, the Sergeant hurries over to them.

"Are you alright?" he asks

"Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact UN immediately, tell the ambassadors the crisis is over and they can step down. Go on, tell the news!" Harriet orders after showing him he ID card, in my opinion that was the worst trait well after what happens on charismas.

"Yes, ma'am." he says as he hurries away again.

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh, Lord! We haven't even got a Prime Minister!" Harriet says

"Well, maybe you should have a go." the doctor encourages

"Me?" she says with a laugh "I'm only a back-bencher."

"I'd vote for ya!" Rose says, i keep my gob shut, i was always taught to not say nasty things...

"Now, don't be silly." she says inn a serious voice, Rose and the Doctor grin. "Look, I'd better go and see if I can help." she continued, she climbs over the rubble towards the crowd of people. The Doctor beams at Rose and I.

XXX

The Doctor, Rose and i walk together him in the middle and us on either side.

"I thought I knew the name." he said, he watches her hurry over to the cameras and ambulances.

"Harriet Jones - future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms - the architect of Britain's Golden Age." he says, Rose and the Doctor watch her fondly from a distance, i only have a frown on my face, but then if she wasn't the prime minister, then we wouldn't have any help in the 'stolen earth' and 'Journey s end', i rub my head. We turn and walk away.

Rose and I enter the flat, and are greeted with a huge hug from a relieved aunt Jackie. We all close their eyes, happy to be together again.

XXX

Rose is sitting on the chair in front of the TV, watching a repeat of Harriet Jones' speech. I walk to my room and start to pack my things in the middle of it my phone rings,

"Hello?" i say

"Hey princess, how are you."

"Hey captain, I m fine just packing, by the way when i get a hold of you i am going to punch you, how much did you spend on that jewellery set mister, was it at least silver?" i ask hopefully

"Nope sorry Princess, white gold." i flinch

"You idiot what possessed you to buy something like that in the first place?" i shout down the phone

"Well you were wearing them when we met and a princess needs crown jewels." he says

"Why do i get the feeling i will probably have more of these surprises though my life?" i ask

"Because you are smart and love your big brother very much." I roll my eyes, but can t stop the soft smile that grows on my lips

"Okay wise ass, i gotta go, love you." i say

"Love you." he says with a chuckle. as he hangs up aunt Jackie comes in,

"Please don't go darling." she says

"I have to aunt Jackie, the things I ve seen out there, i just can t stand still and don t know if i ever will be able to again..." my voice is quiet and i feel the guilt fill my system

"But-"i cut her off

"I want to go aunt Jackie I ll only be gone months at a time, won t be long till we get back, i know that for sure, it's a time machine, and if he over shoots the date i will hit him and then let you at him. she smiles at that and hugs me

"I'll always love you sweetheart, and make sure to call alright?" i nod,

She turns to leave and i continue to pack. after finishing i sit on my bed and look at how bare my room seems, i let out a sigh and go to the wardrobe, pulling it open i lift up the floor of it to reveal a load of weapons daggers sai and a hand gun, i left the last one behind i found them the last time i was here. putting them in my bag i look down at my arm and see the mark that had always been on my arm even in the other reality. i always thought of it as a birth mark but i know a birth mark cant be this intricate (link on profile) it went from mid bicep over my shoulder and down to the small of my back.

A knock on my door stops my inner thought and Rose pops in

"Ready to go?" she asked, i nod and grab my bags and we head out aunt Jackie following us down to see us off, when we get out i see the doctor and Mickey talking and remember that he doesn't want to come yet. and we approach them.

"I'll get a proper job. I'll work weekends, I'll pass my test and if Jim comes round again, I'll say no. I really will." Aunt Jackie says pleading with us

"We're not leaving 'cos of you. We're travelling, that's all. And then we'll come back!" Rose says

"But it's not safe."

"I'm not gonna lie aunt Jackie, you're right it's not safe but that only happens when we visit some planet with a grudge against him, the bit's in between will be the moments we live for but i will love the running as well, i will take pictures and show you but i won t be able to leave any hear, you know proof of time travel shouldn't exist yet but i let you look when we come back." i say soothingly as i hug her

"Mum... if you saw it out there... you'd never stay home." Rose says trying to reason with her. She turns to the Doctor, taking her backpack off her shoulders.

"Got enough stuff?" he asks sarcastically

"I have one for clothes and another for less important things" i say leaving out the weapons i had packed, don t want that getting out just yet.

"Last time we stepped in there, it was spur of the moment." Rose says as she throws an enormous bag into the Doctor's arms.

"Now we're signing up. You're stuck with us. Haha." she says, Rose goes up to Mickey - Jackie looks the Doctor up and down.

"Come with us. There's plenty of room." Rose offers, Mickey gestures to the Doctor.

"No chance, he's ah, a liability, I'm not having him on board. " the doctor says trying to be convincing

"We'd be dead without him." Rose argues

"My decision is final." the doctor said looking away, Rose turns back to Mickey.

"Sorry." She says with a small sad smile, they kiss briefly. Mickey gives a small wave as she backs away, i come up and glomp him wrapping my legs around his waist and squeezing his neck his arms tight around my waist as i whisper

"You don t have to be scared you know, just say you can't handle it and she would understand." he lets me down and kisses my forehead

"Good luck, then." he says to the both of us

"You still can't promise me. What if they get lost? What if something happens to you, Doctor, and they're left all alone standing on some moon a million light years away - how long do I wait then?" The Doctor stands there hugging Rose's backpack, not really having an answer, but Rose comes to his rescue.

"Mum..." Aunt Jackie spins around to face Rose. "You're forgetting - it's a time machine. I could go travelling around suns and planets and all the way out to the edge of the universe and by the time I get back, yeah - ten seconds would have passed. Just ten seconds." she says putting her hands on aunt Jackie s shoulders she smiles "So stop worrying. See you in ten seconds time. Hmm?" she finishes, She hugs her. The Doctor steps into the TARDIS. Rose follows him. Mickey gives a small wave and I follow after her looking at mickey as Rose shuts the door.

XXX

Putting my bags down i go over to the controls with the other two and help pilot with the TARDIS helping me, sometimes i would just hit buttons before they lit up and she would hum happily. So setting us in the vortex i turn to the other two after grabbing my bags,

"I'm gonna go unpack and have a shower." i say, they nod and i head off to my door walking in i put my bags on the bed and pull out the weapons, the TARDIS humms

"I know, but do you honestly not expect me to protect myself if we're ever separated?" she hums in defeat, i hide them in a secret compartment on my desk the TARDIS made. "Thanks old girl." unpacking and showering happened pretty quick so i went to the library with the TARDIS's help of course. It was huge.

"Anything you think I would find interesting?" i ask, suddenly a book bangs onto the coffee table by the fire and i head over to it. "hmm, legends of the shadow hunters huh?"

I pull the book into my lap after sitting down and read the blurb on the back

'Mysteries and legends of where the shadow hunters come from and why the disappeared.  
Age old mysteries and riddles and rhymes left behind, with songs and secrets hidden amongst the writings. Read what theories have been found on them and...' it just trails off so opening the book i look at the index page and see the chapters

1. where do they come from?

it seemed a good place to start.

'Shadow hunters are born of a time lord and another species still unknown cross paths and procreate taking them as their Link (Time lord version of married or mated) though this is a forbidden act many of the time lords and ladies had done this in the past, though in secret and left their home world to search for a planet to raise their children, the shadow hunters, they found a planet and named it starlight, as it prospered more time lords left gallifrey and chose to break the law placed upon them forbidding procreation outside of the species and some that were caught were sentenced to death, taking along their linked as the emotional bod connects their life lines, so intimately that to live without him/her would be hell, being ripped apart from the inside until you finally went mad...

I carried on reading about how they were created and after finishing the chapter i got up and went on my way to my room. However i bumped into the doctor and dropped the book.

"Sorry" i said

"Nah it's alright, what were you reading?" he asks picking up the book, reading the cover he looked up sharply "Where did you get this?" he asks

"The TARDIS gave it to me, his expression softened slightly and he handed it back sorry i have something i need to check, excuse me." he says and walks passed briskly, i shrug my shoulders and head on to my room putting it on the desk and going to bed the TARDIS humming again, as the nightmares started.

XXX

Doctor's P.O.V

'What's this about old girl, why the book?' i ask her silently as i sit by the console

'you have to figure that out yourself thief, but first will you go to her, she is having nightmares again...' she says with a sigh

'Again?' i ask

'since the first night she slept on here she has nightmare's.' i frown and get up heading for her room opening the door slightly to see her tossing and turning mumbling to herself. without thinking i go to her side sit on the bed and hold her close, the reaction was instant she stopped struggling and speaking her breathing evening out, i stayed there thinking about the book and eventually fell asleep.

XXX

Done now let me know what you think and i will get the next chapter up when i can, thanks to the people who have favourite, reviewed and followed this story

Shadow OUT!  
XXX 


	6. Dalek

**Hey guys long time since i updated but here s the next chapter, thanks for the fave/followers/reviews, they really help me with my writing,**

**I own doctor who and all its characters...**

**_*Whispers*_**

**Wait so you re saying i don t in fact own the doctor who characters?**

***Whispers***

**Okay then, i have been informed that i don t in fact own doctor who but i do own Alexandra Maryanne Flame and any extra dialogue i add in...**

XXX

I woke up and for some reason felt well rested which was unusual because I never felt well rested after nightmares, but then I felt a presence, no not the touching kind just I knew someone was in the room, so sitting up I look around and then to my side to see the doctor sitting against the headboard sleeping... I wasn't going to question it but I was going to wake him up.

"Doctor." I say shaking him, his eyes snap open and he looks at me "Morning." I say

"Morning." the repeats he just sits there, so what would I do to embarrass him, well simple

"Look if you re not going to move, I'm going to strip and change regardless of whether you re in the room or not." I say he looks amused, fine I will prove my point, I reach for my top and slowly pull it up, when it reaches the bottom of my bra he shoots up and heads for the door his face red, closing it quickly behind him. I laugh and the TARDIS hums, "He should have listened." I say with a shrug and head over to the wardrobe, pulling the door open I look at the spinney rail and chose tie dye blue and black jeans and a simple dark blue strap top, after changing I brush my teeth and head for the desk, putting my jewellery on I pull out the secret draw and pull out to daggers and belt sheathe, placing it around my waist I place the daggers behind my back in their individual sheaths, I had named them, Dawn and Magma (Link on profile). pulling on a pair of knee high brown boots I head to the console room.

"Hey" I say as I enter, they both look up and give me a smile the doctor still slightly red faced.

"Hey."

"So where are we going?" I ask

"I was thinking of Sherwood forest..." the doctor says,

"Really I would love to go there and meet robin hood he is one of my favorite legends!" I squeal and jump up and down on the spot, the doctor pulls the lever and we're off,

"Oh hang on, might need to adjust the flight pattern-" suddenly the console sparked and I jumped away

"Shit!" I shout as Rose lets out a small scream, we jerked to a halt and I was rammed against the console, I mutter an 'ouch' quietly as I head for the door, the doctor and Rose step out and myself slightly behind them, my surroundings make me freeze,_ 'Dalek'_ I clench my fists...

"So, what is it? What's wrong?" Rose asks after a few seconds

"Don't know, some kind of signal drawing the TARDIS off course..." the doctor answers, he and Rose begin to look around while I head over to the Slitheen arm,

"Where are we?" Rose asks

"Earth, Utah, North America." the doctor says I interrupt

"About half a mile underground. And we really should leave now." I wanted out of here now, I turn to enter the TARDIS but don't get the chance as her door is now closed,

"And... when are we?" Rose says looking at me

"2012." I answer shortly as I push on the door "Oh come on, don't do this, we can t stay here, please, open up." I say pushing at the door more as she wouldn't let me in, I sigh and turn around, "Well seeing as she's being stubborn i guess we have to stay and suffer." The doctor cast me a look "You re not going to like this one..." was all I said,

"God, that's so close, so we should be... 26, right Alex?." Rose asks, I look and nod before looking back at another display, The Doctor flicks a switch and lights flood the museum.

"Blimey! It's a great big museum!" Rose says with surprise, I have to blink rapidly to adjust my vision to the sudden change in lighting and I feel slightly disorientated,

"An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby. They must've spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust... that's the milometer from the Roswell Spaceship." The doctor say looking at some of the many alien exhibits, they notice the Slitheen arm in the case I had been looking at.

"That's a bit of Slitheen! That's a Slitheen's arm, it's been stuffed." She says in amazement,

"Yes Rosie I think we can all see that, and I find it rather disgusting that someone has stuffed the arm of an alien we have not long ago delt with." I say, disgust evident on my face, the Doctor notices something else.

"Ah! Look at you!" He exclaims, I turn and see what he was talking to inside the glass case he is approaching, is the head of a Cyberman. The Doctor stares through the glass at it. Rose stands behind him.

"What is it?" Rose asks curiously, I can t help but think, _'one of the reasons you will be trapped in a parallel world, the other is locked in the cage beside us...'_ I shake my head,

"An old friend of mine..." I scoff, "well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old."

"Really I thought nine hundred was a young age in gallifreyan?" I snigger, he shoots me a look

"Is that where the signal's coming from?" Rose asks,

"Nope." I say popping the 'p'

"Nah, its stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out." The doctor explains, never thought a Dalek would have asked for help. He stares at the glass case intently "Calling for help." He continues placing the tip of his finger gently on the glass. Immediately, the alarm is triggered and we're promptly surrounded by soldiers all pointing their guns at us.

"This is the second time I've had guns pointed at me when I'm around you..." I sigh I irritation, "And it won t be the last..." I shake my head as he grins at me,

"If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A." Rose says to the doctor looking around at the guns nervously, The Doctor flashes the soldiers a grin.

XXX

"And this is the last... paid $800,000 for it." I hear Adam say as we enter the office, I groan at the sight of Van Statten

"What does it do?" He asks as he takes it from the snot nosed brat,

"Well you see, the tubes on the side must be to channel something, I think maybe fuel..." He explains, I snigger

"I really wouldn't hold it like that." The doctor says as I say, "You re holding it wrong."

"Shut it." Goddard snaps, I roll my eyes at her

"Really, though, that's wrong." The doctor and I say at the same time.

"Is it dangerous?" The kid asks

"No. Just looks silly." The doctor says his grin ever present, I hold my hand out for it and instantly had guns pointed at me, Van Statten holds his hand up and stops them handing it over to me,

"You just need to be..." The doctor says as I ran my hand over the artefact, producing a melody that could be played on a harmonica

"Gentle." I say continuing the doctors sentence, I continue to play fluttering my fingertips over it, looking around I see that everyone had an impressed look the doctor beaming at me and Rose's eyes closed as she listened

"It's a musical instrument." Statten states, the doctor nods and I stop playing,

"And it's a long way from home." he says

"Thank you captain obvious..." I say sarcastically

"Here, let me." He says standing and snatching it from me, the doctor raises his eyebrow whilst I glare at him,

"I'm sure she said _'gentle'_. Reacts to the smallest fingerprint." The doctor says, Statten tries and pulls a horrible sound from it

"It needs precision." I say in contempt Van Statten touches it more gently and it plays a few notes. The Doctor smiles.

"Very good. Quite the expert." he compliments

"As are you." Van Statten says looking at the both of us, he tosses the instrument aside, where it lands somewhere on the floor. The Doctor's and Adam's eyes follow it, slightly alarmed and I flinch at the callus treatment of the instrument. "Who exactly are you?" The Doctor looks back at Van Statten with a new, slightly disdainful look in his eye.

"I'm the Doctor. And who are you?" he introduces whilst I pointedly keep my silence, Silence, that s going to be creepy. My number one, well weeping angels draw with it I suppose.'

"Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artifact in the world and you just stumbled in by mistake." Statten scoffs, one punch that s all I want, but then again there are a lot of guns in the room, and the doctor is keeping me still with his hand on my shoulder...

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah." He says with an ever cheerful smile, oh Magma would be fun to use, carve a few designs on his arms maybe? I shake my head, getting a little dark there.

"The question is, how did you get in? 53 floors down. With your little cat burglar accomplices." He looks at Rose and I, I cringe in disgust, "Quite a collector yourself, they're rather pretty." Hey says a slight purr in his voice,_ ew..._

"She's gonna smack you if you keep calling them 'They'." Rose spits, I put my hand on her shoulder

"Easy Rosie there are a lot of guns in the room that I can t take care of with the weapons I have." I comment in humour, I would love to take Dawn to his balls listen to him scream... I shake my head _'getting a little dark there sweetie.'_ I think again Van Statten didn t take his eyes from the doctor

"They're English too!" He says with glee before addressing Adam "Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy - got you a couple girlfriend." I bite my tongue at his comment 'guns Lex guns'

"This is Mr-" Adam starts I cut him off with venom in my voice,

_"Henry Van Statten."_

"Oh you know of me?" he purrs,

"Yes and my brother happens to be keeping an eye on you, The initials_ T.W_ Mean anything to you?" I ask sweetly, his eyes sharpen and he clears his throat

"And who's he when he's at home?" Rose asks annoyance in her voice,

"Mr Van Statten owns the Internet." Adam explains, I scoff

"Bullshit."

"Don't be stupid, no one owns the Internet." Rose snaps at the boy

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" Van Statten says smugness in his voice

"Watch what you say Statten by the end of this you will be lucky to remember your own name." Rose grabs my hand and she doctor shushes me, I roll my eyes my hands twitching,

"So you're an expert on just about everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up." The doctor states coldness in his voice, I keep my mouth shut knowing I could lose my control easily, I remember a time when I had a lode of self-control, guess the Alexandra doesn't but I ll get used to it.

"And you claim greater knowledge?" Statten asks snarkily, I roll my eyes,

"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am." The doctor responds,

"And now his ego has been inflated, brilliant." I mutter to Rose and she grins at me,

"And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage." I tense "What were you doing down there?" Van Statten questions

"You tell me." The doctor challenges

"The cage contains my one living specimen." Statten states _(Alliteration.)_

"And what's that?" The doctor asks, I couldn't contain myself,

"Something that doesn't deserve the title of living." I grit out, he looks at me and I mutter "Knowing thing." He nods and turns back to Statten

"Like you don't know." He says ignorant of what I do know,

"Show me." the doctor demands

"You wanna see it?" Statten asks, now if I was normal and not a bored person I would not be thinking of the way that those two sentences could be mis-interpreted,

"Blimey, you can smell the testosterone." Rose mumbles to me, I nod and hum in agreement

"Goddard - inform the Cage. We're heading down." Statten orders, Goddard nods "You - English. Look after the girls. Canoodle or spoon, or whatever it is you British do. And you - Doctor with no name..." he says standing by the lift ready to go, "Come and see my pet."

XXX

Adam shows Rose and I into his workshop. Rose looks around, I just go to the weapons... what I like the high tech stuff so what, just because the doctor doesn't like them doesn't mean I don't.

"Sorry about the mess. Mr Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing. So long as I deliver the goods..." Adam says I roll my eyes god he even sound snot nosed and I know some really up their ass people in my world mum and dad at the top of the list, I snort a that and earn a look from rose. Rose prods a few things on the surfaces

"What do you think - that is?" Adam asks, I keep my mouth shut, he hands Rose an object.

"Err... a lump of metal?" Rose questions completely uninterested,

"Yeah. Yeah, but I think- well, I'm almost certain - it's from the hull of a spacecraft." he says trying to sound impressive, I look closer,_ 'isn't that... it is, it's the hairdryer.'_ Rose finishes examining the lump of metal and places it down carefully.

"The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet - spacecraft s - aliens - visitors to Earth - they really exist." Adam carried on, Rose looked at me, and I grin at her.

"That's amazing." She says faking the clueless girl she is not, I nod my head,

"I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe that the whole universe is teeming with life." Adam continues fooled by the act, Rose smiles slightly, I grin _he really is stupid,_

"Wait so all this stuff is actually alien," I say with faked shock, he nods and Rose continues

"I'm gob-smacked, yeah. And you do what? Sit here and catalogue it?" She asks,

"Best job in the world." the boy states proudly,

"Imagine if you could get out there. Travel amongst the stars and see it for real." Rose hints, I lower my head and groan, _'no changing events this needs to happen.'_ I look at Rose to see her and Adam looking at me I shake my head "Sorry just a headache is all."

"Yeah... I'd give anything. But I don't think it's ever gonna happen - not in our lifetimes." Adam says going back to Roses statement,

"Oh, you never know... what about all those people who say they've been inside spaceships and things and talked to aliens?" She tries hinting more but he's as clueless as a bat. I sigh and poke through of the lumps of metal, _'hey that s a thermo regulator.'_ I shake my head naa couldn't be that's to advance, but then again things pop up from the rift and some of it does go unnoticed...

"I think they're nutters." Adam says knocking me out of my thoughts,

"Well then you re working for one." I snap, he was getting to me and I couldn't keep up the nice act much longer

"Yeah, me too." Rose says looking at me, they both laugh and I pout at being ignored fine be that way, "So, how'd you end up here?" Rose inquires,

"Van Statten has agents all over the world looking for geniuses to recruit." Adam says puffing up his chest, male pride, i shake my head

"All the same." I mutter

"Ah, right, you're a genius." Rose states with a nod

"Sorry, but yeah... can't help it, I was born clever." Adam says, I roll my eyes, blow your own trumpet won't you mate... Rose smiles. "When I was eight, I logged onto the US Defence System - nearly caused World War Three." Adam continued

"What, and that's funny is it?" Rose questioned with a raised eyebrow,

"Well you should've been there! Just to see them running about! Fantastic!"

"People die in war is it really something to laugh about you could have caused a lode of death and their blood would have been on your hands." I dropped all pretenses of nice and glared at him, he at least had the decency to look ashamed,

"You sound like the Doctor." She said, I couldn't help but be confused

"Which one?" I asked

"Both." I tense my jaw

"Don't compare him to the doctor one word doesn't make him sound like that man." I say a slight glare, how could she compare this human to a man who saves the universe most days just by one word,

"Are you and him...?" Adam asked looking at Rose,

"No, we're just friends. But I think he has a thing for my cousin." She says quickly,

"He doesn't have a thing for me." I say to her

"Have you seen the way he looks at you?" she asks crossing her arms, I shake my head, he couldn't he loves Rose in the end of this, and then meets River.

"Good." Adam says in answer to Roses statement, well he obviously is intent on ignoring me isn't he?

"Why's it good?" She asks shyly,_ Good lord my cousin is shy never thought that would happen, not in this life time at least._

"Just is." He responds evasively

"I'm choking on the sweetness of this tone it down sweetie." i say to Rose, I'm making a habit out of saying that word.

"So... wouldn't you rather be downstairs? I mean, you've got these bits of metal and stuff, but Mr Van Statten's got a living creature down there." Rose says breaking the awkwardness in the room.

"Yeah... yeah well I did ask but he keeps it to himself. Although - if you're a genius - it does take long to patch in on the comms system." He says showing off, _boys and their toys ay?_

"Let's have a look then." Rose says with a laugh, I felt the bitterness creep into me again. Adam turns to the computer and taps some keys and Rose observes over his shoulder.

"It doesn't do much - the alien. It's weird, it's kind of... useless, it's just like this... great big pepper pot." He says to us, it's so much more than that and I hate it, I would love for it not to exist but that would be genocide. We access the screen that surveys the Cage and see Simmons approach the Dalek and begin to torture it with one of the devices. The Dalek screams again, I cringe, it may be a monster that deserves pain but I couldn't watch this, I move away from the screen again.

"It's being tortured! Where's the Doctor?" Rose asks alarmed, I tense knowing he would be going through pain right now.

"I don't know." Adam answers, Rose looks at me,

"We'll find him, Rosie I swear." She would see the doctor again.

"Take me down there. Now." She demands of the boy, She strides from the room, me hot on her heels.

XXX

We had been down a few flights of stairs and an elevator, in silence. Adam enters the lobby outside the Cage, followed by Rose, myself trailing behind a little, I wasn't keen on being in the same room as this thing let alone on the same floor, this was going to suck majorly.

"Hold it right there!" Some guard shouts, Adam pulls an ID and puts it away quickly,

"Level three access. Special clearance from Mr Van Statten." He says, they let us pass without a second glance,_ they have crappy security didn't even look at the ID properly._ Rose stares at the Dalek.

"Don't get too close..." Adam warns, I walk over to Rose and grab her hand as she walks forward walking with her so I could puller away at the right time, Rose and I walk slowly up to the Dalek and she peers into its eyepiece, it stares back at the both of us.

"Hello?" Rose asks, the Dalek simply continues to watch us, Rose is innocently concerned, but if she knew what it was capable of she would be less sympathetic to this monster, still I remain emotionless. "Are you in pain? My name's Rose Tyler, this is my cousin Alexandra Flame. We've got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?" She asks,

"Yes." The Dalek speaks, I cringe inwardly hating the sound of its metallic dead voice,

"What?" Rose asks not quite understanding it's answer, the Dalek raises its eyepiece to look into our faces.

"I am in pain. They tortured me. But still they fear me. Do you fear me?" It's asks slowly and wearily,

"No." Rose and I say simultaneously, Rose because she doesn't know what it is, I said no because I don t fear it, I just can t stand it, the pain it causes to millions of species makes me sick to my stomach, the Dalek lowers its eyepiece.

"I am dying." It states, _'Yes you are.'_

"No, we can help!" Rose says as I opened my mouth to voice my thoughts,

"I welcome death. But I am glad... that before I die... I met humans who were not afraid." I look at Rose and see sadness and pity marring her features,

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Rose asks, I bite my tongue to keep my voice from betraying by disgust for this creature,

"My race is dead. I shall die alone." The Dalek says, Rose reaches out to put her hand on its shell, but I pull her back and push her towards Adam as he shouts,

"Rose no!" However as I pushed her I lost my balance and fell backwards my hands as I look had been placed on the Dalek shell,

"Fuck!" I shout pulling my hands back from the shell, the Daleks tone changes as it speaks again.

"Genetic material extrapolated - initiate cellular reconstruction!" I back away from it quickly as it bursts out of its chains with a new lease of life, sparks fly from it and Simmons Rushes into the room.

"What the hell have you done?" He questions, he approaches the Dalek, and It points a sucker at him. "Whatcha gonna do? Sucker me to death?" The Dalek tries to do just that, but I being quick reach over and pull him back,

"Don't be an idiot this thing is now at full power and will do just that if you don t run now." I state reaching behind my back and pulling both daggers from their holsters and hand Dawn to Rose "Lose this and I will kill you now let s go." i say order pushing Rose, Adam and Simmons out before following myself. As we rush out the door is closed, "Sound the Alarm!" I shout at the guard

"Condition red! Repeat, condition red! This is not a drill!" He shouts into the intercom

XXX

We stand before the door with security, who are pointing their guns at the door. In no time at all, the door opens.

"Open fire!" The man shouts, they shoot at the Dalek.

"I told you guns won t stop it!" I shout at them, the Dalek advances upon us, and like I said the bullets having no affect at all, it's shell left unscratched Bywater I think his name was turns to the female guard.

"De Maggio - take the civilians and get them out alive. That is your job, got that?" He orders

"You'll end up dead all of you just run whilst you still can please." I beg, I didn't want death, not more,

"You - with me." She says to us, both Rose and Adam follow her I look at them all before giving an angry shout and running after them,

XXX

Rose and Adam run past another bunch of security guards, led by De Maggio and myself having caught up and passed them, I know you re not supposed to run with knives but I kind of want protection even if it is useless.

"Civilians! Let them through!" She shouts from behind me,

"Cover the north wall: Red division, maintain suppressing fire along the perimeter, Blue Division hold." I hear as Rose and Adam run myself and them officer run after them and I can t help but think of the trail of bodies that are being left behind

XXX

We're still running, and we come to the foot of the stairs,

"Stairs! That's more like it!" Rose shouts in relief, I shake my head, Adam runs up behind us. "It hasn't got legs, it's stuck!"

"Um hate to burst your bubble sweetie but it can levitate, she looks at me with horror,

"It's coming! Get up!" De Maggio shouts coming up behind us, we run up the stairs and look over the banisters to watch the Dalek. It stops at the foot of the stairs. Adam breathes a small sigh of relief. It runs its eyepiece over the stairs.

"Great big alien death machine. Defeated by a flight of stairs." Adam mocks and I groan, the Daleks eyepiece rests on us, De Maggio still has her gun pointing at it.

"Now, listen to me. I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate, then I guarantee that Mr Van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong. But people have died, and that stops. Right now. The killing stops, have you got that?" she says I snort

"Not going to work now I suggest we run." I say

"I demand that you surrender, is that clear?" De Maggio shouts again, there was a short pause before you could hear

"El-ev-ate." The Dalek levitates in the air and floats up the first few steps of the stairs.

"Oh my God." Rose gasps

"And that is why we should run," I sing pushing off the wall getting ready to take off

"Adam, get them out of here." Maggi commands

"Come with us, you can't stop it!" Rose pleads urgently

"Someone's got to try. Now get out!" She shouts pushing Rose and Adam away, "Don't look back, just run!" She continues, I sigh and grab her wrist pulling her along

"I'm am sick of the death and you are not staying, just because someone has to fight it, now I m sure you have a family or a boyfriend so I'm not leaving you here, NOW MOVE!" I shout pushing her ahead she looks startled but looks at me and runs,

We run down the corridor Rose and Adam terrified and myself pissed of severely,  
XXX

"Hold your fire!" A commander orders Rose and Adam stop myself and Maggi just behind "You four, get the hell out of there!" he shouts, I pick up a gun and put Magma away, checking the ammo, clicking it into place I push them on and they make it outside the door just as the Dalek comes into view, they stop to watch it, and as do I, I turns in our direction and I push Rose as Adam pulls her Maggie also doing the same, I stop and look at it directly before following the three shouting one bit of advice

"Aim for the eyestalk!"

"It was looking at Alex." Rose says

"Never mind that Rose just shut up and run."

"Yeah, it wants to slaughter us!" Adam shouts panic in his voice, Rose pulls her hand away,

"I know! But it was looking right at her." Rose says again

"So? It's just a sort of metal eye thing, it's looking all around!" Adam says impatiently, I groan,

"I don't know... it's like there's something inside looking at her, like... like it knows her." she says shaking her head,

"Yeah I don t mean to be rude but shut the hell up and run we're going to lose our lives if we don t!" I shout in annoyance, The Dalek makes its way towards the door.

"On my mark..." I hear "Open fire!" Follows and I know that the bullets have no effect.

XXX

Adam is running up a flight of stairs in a stairwell, followed by Rose myself and Maggi, Rose is on her mobile to the Doctor.

"This isn't the best time." She says putting it on speaker,

"Where are you?" The doctor says panic evident in his voice,

"Level 49." I shout to him,

"You've got to keep moving - the vault's being sealed off, bulkhead level 46." He says and I know he's sat at the computer typing

"Can't you stop them closing?" Rose asks

"Nope he's them one closing them sweetie." I say

"She' right, I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for God's sake, run both of you." he says still sounding panicked

We run up the stairs, the Dalek in pursuit and I see Rose start to lag.

We round a corner on floor 46, it's gonna happen soon.

"We're nearly there, give us two seconds." Rose shouts,

"I'm sorry." He says and I know it's happening. The bulkhead begins to lower - Adam's nearly there but Rose is falling behind a little, I fall back behind her and push her she falls and rolls under it, before I do the same to Maggi. It closes and the last thing I hear was Rose scream

"NO!" but it closes and I slam into it, a minute later my phone rings. I pull it out and press the accept button.

"Hello sweetie." I say with a smile, I sounded like River Song...

"Lexa, where are you? Alexandra, did you make it?" He asks worried, I lean my forehead against the bulkhead

"No. But Rose did, and that s all I m worried about, told you we should have left didn't I?" I say with a laugh

"Lexa..." I look around and see the Dalek come around the corner,

"See you soon, sweetie." I say, I take a breath, " Now I know you re gonna think this is your fault, and it's not, so don t go thinking it, it was mine for not telling you but what can I do about it right, and just so you know me and Rose wouldn't have missed it for the world because you showed us so much, see you soon." I say, I turn fully to face the Dalek

"Exterminate!" It shouted, and it hit my phone but never me, not once did the beam touch me, and I didn't flinch, I wouldn't show it anything.

XXX

"Can't kill me?" I ask smugly it was silent "I never liked your species always causing pain for anything that isn't Dalek just like the time war."

"I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose." It states I roll my eyes

"Try it shoot me exterminate me, I dare you." I say calmly

"They are dead because of us." It says

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't made my cousin pity you, but you had to play on her heart strings didn't you?" I spat at the monster before me,

"I cannot feel your fear." the Dalek said almost confused sounding

"No I'm not the only emotion I feel is disgust that you are considered a species." I snap

"Daleks do not feel. Must not feel." It said in panic shooting it's death ray wildly at the wall on either side of me again never hitting me. "You gave me life. What else have you given me? I am contaminated!" It questioned sounding slightly hysterical and maybe a little scared. After a few minutes I come forward to the Dalek knowing I have to in order for me to see the doctor again.

A screen comes to life and I see the doctor and Rose, the latter looking tearful and the first looking joyful.

"Open the bulkhead or Alexandra Flame dies." I roll my eyes, the Doctor takes a few steps towards the screen, the joy and relief breaking out onto his face more clearly.

"You're alive!" the doctor exclaimed

"Alex, you re okay." she says with happiness

"Said I d see you soon sweetie, didn't I? Honestly don t you listen?" I say with an exasperated smile.

"We thought you were dead." He said seriously, I sigh

"That s the trouble with me I can give spoilers but only hints, if you re-examine my words you would have known I was alive." I say, my god I really am sounding like River...

"Open the bulkhead!" The Dalek commands shoving its ray gun into my back

"Watch where you put that thing otherwise I will tear that shell off and kill you mate." I snap, I look at the screen to see shock on the Doctor's and Rose's faces "What?" I ask "Oh and Don't be stupid! Don t open the bulkhead, it's already killed people we don t want it to kill more do we. The world or me, make the right choice, I d choose it in an instant." I say with a smile,

"What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?" The Dalek asks, I snort, he has the woman he love's next to him, I look at the doctor knowing I'd see indifference but instead I see shock, as he stands in silence, _'Idiot your supposed to deny it about now.'_ I think nervously

"I killed her once." He says walking off screen "I can't do it again." I hear

The bulkhead opens

"Oh you stupid IDIOT!" I shout as we walk through.

XXX

We had walked- the Dalek, um glided?- to the lift and now we're riding it up to Van Statten s Office, and I can imagine the cheesy music playing in the background and bite my lip to keep from laughing, laughing in the presence of a Dalek, that is defiantly new. The gun arm thing was twitching and I knew what I had to say, and I hated it because I was about to save a pig that thought he was everything the world needed.

"Don't kill them - you didn't kill me. And I know what s going to be on the other side of this door, and as much as I wouldn't mind him dead I m not a monster and I cant mess up timelines, so please just don t kill anyone." The Dalek spins its eyepiece around to look at me fast I duck out of the way to avoid getting hit by its eye stalk.

"But why not? Why are you alive? My function is to kill. What am I? What am I?" I cringe at the voice,

"Something new, and I never thought I'd say this to a Dalek of all things but I'm sorry." The lift door opens and Van Statten is standing there, waiting.

"Idiot, you re standing in the way of something that can kill you, move." I say, with irritation, _I just pleaded for his life the least he could do was be smart and stay away from it..._

"Shut it red." he snaps. The Dalek advances on Van Statten.

"Van Statten. You tortured me. Why?" The Dalek asked, _'think carefully about this, oh who am I kidding, you can t answer that in a nice way, torture one of the worst things a human does, they can cause pain and get pleasure from in as sick as it is.'_

"I wanted to help you, I just- I don't know, I - I was just trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you- I wanted you better, I'm sorry." he says backing away terrified, and this is what you get for being an idiot. I groan quietly, the Dalek still advances, backing him against the wall. "I'm so sorry! I swear! I just wanted you to talk!" he shouts his voice rising shrilly "Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate!" Van Statten winces. "Exterminate!"

"Stop" I say with a sigh walking in front of it. The Dalek eyes me curiously. I look right into its eyepiece. "You don't have to do this anymore. I know it's what you were made to do and i resent what you do, honestly I do. But I know there is something else you want- Am I right?" I say, the Dalek looks at Van Statten and then back at me

"I want freedom." It said,

"Well then, let s go." I say going back into the lift, "Don t do anything stupid." I say looking at Statten as the lift closes.

XXX

The Dalek an I (That sounds strange.) are on floor 01 in the base, the Dalek fires its death ray at the ceiling, making a hole through which the sunlight floods, shining on the Dalek. I turn my face to it and let the rays of sunlight warm me.

"You're out. You have what you want." I say "Never thought I'd help a Dalek see the sunlight." I say

"How... does... it... feel?" It croaks out,

"See for yourself" I say, a moment later the Dalek opens up its casing to reveal the mutated creature inside and I cringe again. It stretches its feelers out to the sunlight. I look at it before turning around knowing the doctor is behind me.

"Get out of the way." He says holding a gun, I look at him with pity and defiance. I don t move "Lexa, get out of the way, now!" he shouts

"No" I state calmly, "I won t let you case genocide" I continue

"That thing killed hundreds of people." the doctor snaps and I know it was dreadful but I couldn't help but think of some of the species that had died, or will because we save the earth...

"It's not the one pointing the gun at me Doctor. Look at yourself, you say violence isn't an option and look at yourself ready to wield one against anything living thing, no matter how much I hate the species I won t let you be the cause of a genocide." I say bitterly a sharp edge in my voice reminding me of 1869, and to think in that year we would meet queen victoria.

"I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left." he says desperation seeping into his voice Rose now standing behind him looking shocked.

"Look at it." She said, I turn and look, the Dalek was feeling the sunlight as though trying to grasp it with its feelers.

"What's it doing?" he asked confused

"It's the sunlight, It wants to see it." I say solemnly,

"But it can't..." he say his voice shaking

"It couldn't kill Van Statten - it couldn't kill me - it's changing. What about you, Doctor? What the are you changing into?" I ask still with a cold voice knowing it would cut him like a knife. The Doctor finally lowers the gun and he looks completely lost.

"I couldn't..." he says close to tears but my resolve doesn't falter, Rose stares at him. "I wasn't..." he says he looks at the Dalek and then back to me "Oh, Lexa. They're all dead." he whispers

"I know." I say some compassion leaking into my voice, but the hard look doesn't disappear.

"Why do we survive?" The Dalek finally asks,

"I don't know." The doctor answers

"I am the last of the Daleks." it says strain in its voice.

"You aren't even that anymore, you re not a pure Dalek." I whisper

"Lexa did more than regenerate you. You absorbed her DNA. You're mutating." the doctor says

"Into what?" the Dalek demands

"Something new. I'm so sorry." I say quietly looking at it and not the doctor

"Isn't that better?" Rose asks, I shake my head

"Not for a Dalek." The doctor answers verbally

"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness... Alexandra... give me orders! Order me to die." It says

"You can't do that." Rose says

"This is not life. This is sickness." it says to her, Rose's face contorts with pity and disgust. "I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!" the Dalek says sounding hysteric, I turn back to the Dalek

"Exterminate." I say softly,

"Are you frightened, Alexandra Flame?" it asks, I m not but say for its sake,

"Yes." I say it softly

"So am I." It say before saying feebly it's last work "Exterminate." I take a few steps back knowing what was going to happen. The Dalek replaces its armour, it levitates in air and the golden knobs detach themselves to surround the Dalek in a perfect sphere. The Dalek glows briefly, and then explodes inside the sphere, vanishing into nothing. The Doctor stares at the place where it disappeared, stunned. I turn and walk passed them dropping the gun by the doctors feet and grabbing the dagger from Rose without looking, I threw it into the air catching it multiple times not glancing back, if I had I would have seen the doctor looking at me with something akin to sympathy and longing on his face.

XXX

I had went to the TARDIS and was sat on the captains seat looking at the screen as the doctor talks to Rose myself conversing with the TARDIS

_'Poor thief.'_ she sighs

_'I know sexy, but you can t alter events as you well know.'_ i say to her

_'Thief likes you heart.'_ she says

_'I've been meaning to ask you about that, why do you call me heart?'_ i ask curiously

_'It was- Is a future thing, i hate tense s, they're so difficult.'_ i laugh

_'You never get the hang of it ol' girl'_ i say with a chuckle

_'I don t like the stray flower is bringing with her.'_ she grumbles

_'I know neither do i, but he's greedy and needs to be taught a lesson, don't you agree?'_ i ask tilting my head, i hear her laugh

_'Yup with a click of your fingers.'_ i laugh again and go to the door

"Well then - good thing I'm not going anywhere." Rose says with a smile

"Nor me." I say drawing their attention

"Yeah." The doctor says with a smile. Adam jogs up to them.

"We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared... they're closing down the base." He said out of breath the Doctor faces him with his arms folded. "Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement! Like it never existed!" he carries on,

"About time." Rose says with a slight smile.

"I'll have to go back home." Adam say disappointment in his voice

"Better hurry up then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at 1500 hours." the doctor says

"Bye-bye, adios sayonara and all that." I say with a smile

"Adam was saying that all his life he's wanted to see the stars..." I groan quietly again

"Tell him to go and stand outside, then." the doctor says flippantly

"He's all on his own, Doctor. And he did help." Rose says

"He left your cousin down there!" he says indignantly,

"So did you!" Rose argues

"Can it, both of you are acting like children." I snap in an annoyed voice, both look down ashamed, like they had their hand caught in the cookie jar.

"What're you talking about? We've got to leave!" Adam says,

"Rose, he's a bit pretty." The doctor says looking at her.

"I hadn't noticed." She says innocently,

"Bullshit don t lie Rosie." I say with a snort and turn to walk back in, The Doctor raises his eyebrows skeptically and turns to the TARDIS.

"On your own head." He says walking in after me

"What're you doing? She said _'cement'_. She wasn't joking, we're going to get sealed in." Adam says looking at us like we were crazy. Well we are but he doesn't know that yet. Both the Doctor and Rose come into the TARDIS fully, leaving Adam standing outside. "Doctor?" He asks sounding genuinely concerned for their sanity I think "What're you doing standing inside a box?" he asks before there was a pause "Rose? Alex?" he asks, he peers through the doors and steps inside the look on his face comical. The engines we start up and the TARDIS dematerialises.

XXX

"Right then, I'm going to my room, see you around." I say "Night Doctor, Rose" I call from the stairs hearing them call back with their own goodnights. My room wasn't far so when I opened the door I found everything in place, getting into a big shirt and a pair of shorts I sit on the bed and pull my laptop over to me, turning it on I open up word, and start writing down our adventures and what has changed sort of like River's diary. after about and two hours I put that away satisfied that everything was in order and pull the book I had begun to read last night into my lap

_'2. what did they do?_

_'Shadow hunters were as rare as they come and had a special job of neutralising a threat to any timelines so that the universe would keep on turning._  
_one of their first riddles was given be a powerful seer, the equivalent to a visionary on Gallifrey, as it went,_  
_'Demons run where a good man goes to war,_  
_Night will fall and drown in sun,_  
_When a good man goes to war,_  
_Friendship dies and true love lies,_  
_Night fill fall and the dark will rise,_  
_When a good man goes to war,_  
_Demons run but count the cost,_  
_The battles won but the child is lost,_  
_But if you look close so is the one he loves most,_  
_When a good man goes to war.'_

_It is one of their most ancient riddles that till this day remains a mystery...'_

I carried on reading but couldn't help but think of the riddle, I know what it was meant for but that last part was strange I didn't know what it meant, the one he loves most? It wasn't on the show... if the riddle has changed then what else has?

Finally finishing I reach for my phone, "Fuck, it was exterminated." I groan, I get up and go to Roses room knocking on the door, a few minutes later she opens the door

"What?" she asks sleepily

"Sorry sweetie, can I borrow your phone mine was blown to pieces." I ask, she nods and leaves the door coming back after a few seconds and giving it to me,

"Thanks Rosie. Night." I say going back to my room, dialing a number I knew off by heart, it rang a few times

"Harkness." he barks down the phone,

"Hello to you to Jack." I say teasingly

"Princess, why are you calling on this number?" he asks, I sigh

"Dalek exterminated my phone." I say simply "Anyway, you know Van Statten?" I ask

"Yeah. He's a real asshole, been keeping an eye on him for a few years now." he says

"Thought you might want to know that you dont have to worry about him any more, he's gonna wake up in some country starting with 'S' and wont remember who he is." I say

"Okay not gonna ask but can we get back to this_ Dalek_ that apparently attacked you?" he asks his voice sounding protective, so I told him what happened and got and earache in return for doing what he perceived to be reckless and stupid.

"Look Jackie your gonna have to chew me out another time I'm tired and I don't have a phone so you cant call me until i have a new one." I say through a yawn.

"Fine sweet dreams princess."

"Night big bro." I say in return closing the phone deleting the number from Roses call list, putting it down and going to sleep.

XXX

Okay guys i know I m late but in fairness i got side-tracked and then i remembered that school starts soon, i got my Gcse results and i passed, YAY but i didn't get the grades i needed but, who cares right, let me know what you think of this one, thanks to everyone that reads this, let me know what you think and I m hoping that the next chapter should be longer with more moments between the doctor and Alex.

Shadow out!  
XXX


	7. Important

Hey guys, as much as i hate to put this up, it will be a while before i update, because my computer crashed, i had to have my dad look at it because i had what to do,  
so he set my computer back ten days and for some reason all my files were erased, I mean everything, pictures, music, films, past chapters, the whole nine yards i was about 3/4's of the way through The Long Game, everything was saved and almost ready to go up now that it's gone i'm gonna have to start it over again. :(

I'm so sorry to all those that hoped this was a chapter, and were looking forward to it, just know that as soon as i have the chapter written up it will be replacing this stupid A/N :(...

Once again, sorry i'll try to be fast about itbut until then...

Shadow out... :(  
XXX 


End file.
